Te volveré a recuperar
by kurolovers
Summary: kuroko despues de ganar la winter cup desparece dejando solo cartas a sus amigos y a su ex-novio akashi, nadie se lo espero jamas y nunca entendieron el porque, pero todos lo buscaron pero no encontraron nada hasta que pasan los años y ven a un chico peliceleste aparecer pero era igual a kuroko solo que diferente, solo akashi estaba esperanzaron que ese kuroko aun lo amada.
1. Prologo

_Hola de nuevo! Espero que les guste este fic, lo tenia en mente de repente solo llego y mi imaginación la completo, asi llego el prologo aunque ahora estoy escribiendo el capitulo uno pero cuando lo tenga listo lo subiré, este solo es prologo. Aunque aquí va a ver Oc,solo va a ver 7 o más según como vaya la historia mas adelante._

_Ficha del oc:_

_Nombre:_

_Nacionalidad:(Francesa o Alemana)_

_Años:_

_Sexo:_

_Gustos:_

_Disgustos:_

_Apariencia:_

_Estatura:_

_Cumpleaños:_

_Estatus:_

_Habilidades;_

Te volveré a recuperar.

Prologo.

Kuroko Tetsuya era un chico de 1.60 de altura, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabello celeste cielo era un lindo chico que a la vez era hijo millonario ya que sus padres tenían las empresas Kuroko y así conoció a su amor de la vida Akashi Seijuurou por los negocios que de vez en cuando tenía su padre con el padre de Akashi, después de un tiempo ellos eran amigos, estudiaron en Teiko cuando iban a la secundaria se metieron los dos al club del basquetbol y allí conoció Kuroko nuevos amigos: Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintarou y Murasakibara Atsushi, todo iba bien después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que se iba enamorado de Akashi y este igual tenía sentimientos por él.

Con el tiempo pasa y ya estaban en segundo año Kuroko se le confesó a Akashi sus sentimientos, Akashi les dice los suyos su amor era mutuo y se volvieron novios sin más. Para Kuroko el tiempo paso tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos cambiaron, e igual que Akashi pero después de su último partido renuncio y solo desapareció después de ello para no herirse más de lo que ya estaba, su novio lo dejo, sus amigos lo dejaron e igual que su mejor amigo Ogiwara Shigehiro después de ese partido todo termino para él. Pero al entrar a Seirin cambio su modo de pensar y se decidió gracias a Kagami Taiga a tener un objetivo ganarle a toda la generación de los milagros y tratar de recuperar a sus viejos amigos de vuelta y mas a él, a su Akashi de vuelta junto a él.

-Kuroko estás seguro de que ellos volverán?.-pregunto Kagami no muy convencido de todo.

- Yo lo creo Kagami-kun, quisiera volver a ver a esas personas que eran mis amigos y más Akashi-kun.-dijo Kuroko sentado en el sofá del apartamento de su amigo después de terminar un partido.

-Oye Kuroko-kun por que mas Akashi-kun?.-pregunto Riko muy curiosa..

-Pues en Teiko nosotros fuimos novios Riko-san.-dijo Kuroko levemente sonrojado.

-QUE?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-En serio?.-dijo Hyuga sin creerlo.

-Si.-asiste Kuroko.-Pues como saben mi familia es rica y tenemos una empresa muy buena entonces mis padres hacían negocios con la empresa Akashi y así lo conocí, después nos volvimos amigos cercanos hasta irnos en la misma secundaria para después de un año me le confesé y nos volvimos novios pero….

-"Pero" que Kuroko?.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-Pues como saben en el último año todos se volvieron superiores, y Akashi-kun obtuvo el ojo emperador y terminamos por ello y yo desaparecí en el último partido renunciando al club y al basket.

-Tú renunciaste al basket, a que te refieres Kuroko?.-pregunta Kagami.

-Sí, yo en ese momento lo odie más que nada, pero al conocerlos a ustedes entendí que ganar o perder igual se esforzaban porque amaban el basket y a la vez siempre se divertían y trabajaban en equipo algo que ellos no tenían.

-Entonces volviste a jugar para tratar de volver a esas personas que alguna vez fueron.-dijo Koganei.

-A la vez tu meta es grande pero el más difícil seria el mismo Akashi.-dijo Furitaka.

-Lo sé pero más adelante sabremos derrotarlo.

-Esa es la actitud Kuroko-kun.-dijo Riko.

Al pasar los días, semanas ganando partidos y ganándole a algún integrante de la generación de los milagros hasta el momento de Winter cup, al llegar ese día fue contactado por Akashi y sabia que quería así que solo le avisa a la entrenadora para irse a la pequeña reunión de su ex-capitán y ex-novio, al irse se encuentra con Aomine, Midorima, Kise y Murasakibara hasta que oye a la persona que no había visto desde era Teiko a Akashi Seijuurou como siempre se saludaron y hablaron sobre la promesa de esa vez. Hasta que apareció la actual luz de Kuroko y este se dio cuenta que Akashi ni le miro en todo ese momento y le puso la atención a su luz eso le dolía pero aun estaba decidido solo le faltaba ganar al su amigo Murasakibara y al final a Akashi, aunque le dolía que este lo haya dejado no iba a ser débil por eso, claro que no si el pudo con los otros tres de sus amigos podría con ellos y con ayuda de Seirin y Kagami lo lograría.

Al terminar la reunión Kuroko y Kagami se van a juntar con los demás para estar preparados para lograr ser los nº1 en Japón todos juntos con trabajo en equipo, luego de todo eso llega el momento de jugar con el grandote Murasakibara Atsushi y el amigo de Kagami Himuro Tatsuya, al final en ese partido todo fue impresionante hasta que llego el final ganando Seirin y así paso hasta que Seirin tenía que jugar con Razukan. Kuroko estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostrada pero al ver que pudo mejorar su juego ganándole a ese chico que se parecía a él y lograr obtener o utilizar la última carta que le quedaba el "casi-ojo emperador" por sí mismo para derrotar a Akashi y lograr su objetivo haciendo que el final sea para Seirin. En ese día nadie lo creía Seirin pudo ganarle a Razukan y a la toda la generación de los milagros haciendo que por primera vez Akashi perdiera y ser que Kuroko se alegrada lo había logrado por fin ver esa sonrisa que lo enamoro cuando Akashi lo felicito al terminar ese partido….pero nadie jamás pensó que después de aquello Kuroko Tetsuya desapareciera después de 2 semanas de haber ganado sin decirles algo y solo lo que pudieron encontrar fueron tres cartas con un adiós…..todos dolidos sin entender el "por qué?" de su decisión y más un desconsolado Akashi.

Todos lo buscaron, todos dolidos por ello y mas la generación de los milagros…pero ninguno supo cuando volverían a verlo aun así lo recordarían por siempre esperando verlo de nuevo…..pero nadie podía creer que después de ello pasaran dos años y ver a ese chico por casualidad muy diferente a él pero decía que era Kuroko Tetsuya, para todos lo que lo vieron querían saber porque Kuroko Tetsuya volvió después de dos años y muy expresivo y alegre, mas atlético, en resumen, su personalidad cambio drásticamente, pero el mas impactado era Akashi, y este aun lo amaba pero ese Kuroko lo seguida amando? y si tenía oportunidad de volver con él? Ese era el pensamiento del pelirrojo...las cosas no pueden estar para siempre pero Akashi estaba decidido iba a enamorar de nuevo al actual Kuroko Tetsuya. Pero lo lograda?...


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí va el primer capitulo, espero que les guste mi nueva historia y el que quiera participar en losOc, puede solo debe completar la ficha y saldrá mas adelante su personaje tal vez en el siguiente capitulo y sin esperar mas aquí esta el capitulo.**

Ficha del oc:

Nombre:

Nacionalidad:(Francesa o Alemana)

Años:

Sexo:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Apariencia:

Estatura:

Cumpleaños:

Estatus (social) :

Habilidades:

_Capítulo1: Cómo todo comenzó._

Nadie se esperaba que eso iba a pasar que Seirin le ganara a Razukan a 108-106, gracias a Kagami y Kuroko por el último tiro, nadie creyó que Akashi Seijuurou fuera derrotado menos la generación de los milagros, ya que jamás pensaron ellos que su pequeño ex-compañero Kuroko Tetsuya pudiera ganarle al absoluto. Pero después de unos segundos de shock por lo inesperado el primero en salir del trance fue Seirin y después la multitud felicitándolos a ellos, todos celebraban por el ganaron gritando los dos equipos por su esfuerzos e igual que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras que Razukan no lo podían creer y menos Akashi ya que jamás perdía y era absoluto pero parece que junto a Kuroko eso jamás iba a lograr lo que siempre piensas, entonces después de despedirse los equipos por el partido y entregarle el trofeo a Seirin todos se van a los vestidores a cambiarse y Akashi termina de cambiarse rápidamente para irse pero en su camino ve a Kuroko su ex-pareja acercarse a él, no sabía que iba a pasar ahora o en ese momento pero si tenía claro algo y eso era que aún lo amaba y se sentía idiota por a verlo perdido y a la vez por ignorarlo cuando estaban en Teiko.

-Akashi-kun.-Kuroko lo llamó para que lo miré.

-...-Akashi no sabía qué hacer o decir y sólo puede mirarlo a los ojos.

-Akashi-kun yo sé que no soy digno para hablarte pero...-es interrumpido por el pelirrojo. -No Tetsuya, tú tuviste razón yo he perdido ante ti.

-Akashi-kun eso a mí no me importa.-dijo Kuroko pero ve el rostro de Akashi con una ceja levantada porque no le creía.-Bueno si fue divertido haberles ganado lo admito pero sólo buscaba que entendieran que si se puede perder.

-Y yo he perdido.-dijo Akashi.

-Lo sé, pero desde la vez que te vi antes de empezar la Winter cup supe que te sigo amando Sei.-dijo Kuroko levemente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa y Akashi se sorprendió por las palabras de esté.-Y sé que tu ya no me quieres pero sólo te lo quiero decir.-después de decirlo se da la vuelta para irse.

Akashi ve que Kuroko se estaba yendo pero se alegraba que su Tetsuya aún lo quería, que tal vez lo perdonara por ser un idiota y poder volver como antes así que lo sigue para después darlo vuelta para que lo miré a los ojos.

-Akashi-kun?.-dijo Kuroko sorprendido por la acción del pelirrojo.

-Tetsuya en serio aún me amas?.-dijo Akashi y se alegraba interiormente que aún su Tetsuya le quisiera.

-S..si.-dijo Kuroko asistiendo por la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Kuroko ve a Akashi y este sonreía como cuando eran novios y eso lo hacía feliz ya que él quería eso, que su Akashi volviera. Antes que se diera cuenta siente que a su cara la sostiene unas manos muy cálidas para él.

-Tetsuya yo aún te amo,...me perdonarías?.-dijo Akashi esperanzado de que el peliceleste le perdonada por haber terminado su relación por su idiotez.

Kuroko niega con la cabeza por lo que dijo Akashi.-No hay nada que perdonar Sei.

Y Kuroko en ese momento toma la iniciativa y le da un pequeño beso a Akashi y este primero se sorprendió pero cuando Kuroko se separa lo toma de la cintura y lo vuelve a besar un poco más apasionado hasta que se separan por la falta de aire.

-S..Seijuurou-kun.-dijo Kuroko muy sonrojado y tratando de recuperar la respiración ya que ese eso le sorprendió un poco.

Akashi lo abraza.-Tetsuya te amo no sabes cuánto.

-Yo igual.-dijo Kuroko aceptando el abrazo.

Después de ello los dos se ven y se sonríen para volver a besarse varias veces para un rato después se van ya que era tarde y los dos querían descansar así que antes de separarse se dan su último beso de ese momento, y Akashi se va en su limosina mientras que Kuroko se va a pie ya que quería caminar para pensar y por el camino decide comprarse una malteada de vainilla pero Kuroko yendo a su casa en pleno camino recibe una llamada de...

-Hola?.-preguntó dudoso ya que no reconocía el número.

_-*Hola Tetsuya-kun!.-se oía alegre.*_

-¿Ogiwara-kun?!.-dijo muy sorprendido ya que no había hablado con su mejor amigo desde el accidente.

_-*Si! Que bueno que te diste cuenta que era yo, sólo quería felicitarte por tu partido de hoy.*_

-G..gracias Ogiwara-kun entonces lo viste?.

_-*Si y siempre te apoye, aunque me hubiera gustado verte.*_

-Pues a mi igual. Cambiando de tema te puedo preguntar algo?.

_-*Claro.*_

-¿Tú me perdonaste?.-preguntó con miedo.

_-*...Tetsuya-kun yo debería pedir perdón, yo me fui sin decirte nada.*_

-No fui yo porque no detuve a mis amigos y por no hacer nada para arreglarlo porque yo después de ese partido renuncia al basket.

_-*¿Entonces por qué volviste a jugar?.-dijo confuso.*_

-Por que sentí que debía a ganarles a ellos para que volvieran esas personas que alguna vez conocí y la única forma era ganarles en el juego pero al conocer a Seirin vi que ellos eran diferentes, entonces decidí que los iba a ser n°1 en Japón y a la vez lograr mi objetivo.

_-*Y ese era derrotar a los milagros? Y a la vez porque querías volver a verlos, ¿no?.*_

-sí.-dijo Kuroko.

_-*Y lo has logrado. Por eso me alegra que siguieras jugando Tetsuya-kun.*_

-Sí, pero aún así perdóname Ogiwara-kun.

_-*Perdóname tú*_

-...-

-...-

-Entonces hagamos que nada de eso paso?.

_-*Eso me gustaría.*_

-Eso me alegra, pero mejor hablamos después, tengo que ir a mi casa y estoy cansado por lo de hoy.-dijo Kuroko ya cansado su cuerpo estaba muy mal por correr mucho, vaya que tenía mala resistencia.

_-*Claro, te veo después.*_

-Bueno adiós.

_-*Sí adiós Tetsuya-kun.*_

Kuroko corta y sigue su camino, abre la puerta y es recibido por sus padres con el director de la escuela ni siquiera sabía que hacía el director en su casa, pero saluda como siempre y se sienta en el sofá para saber qué pasaba.

-Bueno primero que todo felicitaciones Kuroko-kun por haber ganado la Winter cup!.-dijo el director.

-Gracias director.

-Bueno director para que vino?.-dijo la mujer curiosa.

-Sí, lo siento tenía que saber también Tetsuya-kun pero ya que esta les tengo que decir que Tetsuya-kun fue aceptado en una escuela de Francia.

-Q..qué?!.-dijo el padre sorprendido como los otro dos.

-Sí, también tiene una beca por sus buenas notas y sé que Tetsuya-kun habla bien el francés pero esto es sólo decisión de ustedes como padres y a la vez por él.-apunta a Kuroko.

Después de hablar un poco más el director se fue dejando a la familia conversar sobre el tema.

-Hijo, ¿qué piensas?.-dijo la madre.

-Mmm...no lo sé madre.-dijo sincero y dudoso Kuroko.

-Mejor piénsalo hijo.-opino el padre.

-Sí.-solo asistió para después despedirse de sus padres e ir a su habitación.

Kuroko en verdad no sabía que hacer pero como dijo ante de que se fuera el director: _"Tetsuya-kun esto es una buena oportunidad para usted"_. Aún así no era mala idea al fin al cabo era una gran manera de hacer lo que quería, y va a bañarse para relajarse, al terminar come algo ligero para después irse a su cama con Nigou pero decide llamar a Ogiwara.

_-*Tetsuya-kun? ¿Qué sucede?.-dijo Ogiwara.*_

-Ogiwara-kun tú en que escuela estás?.-pregunto al fin Kuroko para quitarse esa duda.

_-*...Tetsuya-kun lo siento pero yo ya no estoy en Japón.-se oía arrenpentdo.*_

-Qué?!.-dijo sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba.

_-*Jajaj sí, pues ahora estoy en Francia.*_

-Oh...entonces eso me hace pensar más si voy o no.-dijo Kuroko para si mismo en realidad.

_-*De qué hablas Tetsuya-kun?.-se oía curioso.*_

-Pues al llegar a casa el director de Seirin, me ha dicho que me han aceptado en una escuela de Francia y que a la vez tenía una beca pero no se si ir.-explicó el peliceleste.

_-*Mm...porque no aceptas así podemos estar juntos, ¿Qué dices?.-se oía alegre.*_

-...Está bien al final yo quería estudiar en otro país para lograr un objetivo que tengo en mente.

_-*Oh~ y se puede saber que es ese objetivo?.-dijo curiosamente por las palabras de su amigo*_

-Pues...

Kuroko le cuenta lo que tenía en mente para después conversar de cosas triviales hasta que se tienen que despedir ya que el peliceleste le estaba dando sueño pero esperaba que en la escuela a la que iba fuera la de su amigo, se acomoda y se queda profundamente dormido hasta un nuevo día. Al llegar el día Kuroko se levanta perezoso ya que le dolía un poco su cuerpo pero se alegraba que ese día no hubiera clases, entonces baja hacía la cocina viendo a su padre con algunos papeles en mano y en la mesa.

-Hola papá.-saludo Kuroko.

-Oh, buenos días hijo, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?.

-Algo adolorido pero bien, cambiando de tema ¿Quieres que te ayude con ello?.-apunto a los papeles.

-Con los papeles?.

-Sí, ya que yo también debo manejar eso ya que algún día manejaré la empresa Kuroko.-dijo tranquilo.

-Tienes razón, entonces gracias por tú ayuda Tetsuya.-le sonrió.

-De nada.-le regresa la sonrisa a su padre.

Kuroko se sienta y toma algunos papeles que le ofrecía su padre para después discutir algunas cosas de ello sobre qué cosas cambiar y lo que faltaba a la vez que debían mejorar, hasta que ven a una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y ojos celestes que recién entraba a la cocina.

-Vaya mis hombres trabajan en estas horas de la mañana.-dijo la mujer.

-Jjajaj bueno sí querida, pero Tetsuya quizo ayudar y ahora estamos discutiendo unas cosas que hay en la empresa.-explico el padre.

-Ok, pero ahora saquen eso por mientras yo cocino el desayuno.-dijo la madre para irse a la cocina.

-Si.-dijieron Kuroko y su padre.

Entonces los dos hombres le hicieron caso a la mujer y empezaron a sacar las cosas de la mesa para tomar desayuno juntos, al sacar todos los papeles Kuroko pone la mesa a esperar los rico del desayuno hasta que está listo y todos se sientan.

-Mamá, papá ya he tomado una decisión sobre ir a Francia.-anuncio Kuroko.

-Y que has decidido cariño?.-preguntó la mamá.

-Recuerda Tetsuya que decidas tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Lo sé papá y se los agradezco y bueno e decidido ir a Francia ya que tenía planeado decirles que me dejaran estudiar en el extranjero y bueno esta es una buena oportunidad.

Los padres de Kuroko se miraron y después sonrieron.

-Eso es bueno Tetsuya hijo.-dijo la madre feliz.

-Y le vas a decir a tus amigos que te irás recuerda que te tendrá que ir en dos semana más creó?.-dijo el padre.

-De eso quería decirles a ustedes, quisiera que no le digieran que me voy a Francia.

-Por qué?.-dijo la mamá para saber la razón como el padre..

-Pues es algo complicado de explicar pero cuando esté bien decidido se los diré no quiero preocuparlos.

-Bueno es tú elección pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros.-dijo el padre.

Kuroko asiste y se levanta de su asiento para después irse a arriba a cambiarse su pijama para salir a pasear a su mascota. Pero antes de salir recibe una llamada de Akashi, sorprendiéndolo mucho pero a la vez se alegraba mucho que lo llamada.

-Hola Akashi-kun?.-dijo alegre.

_-*Buenos días Tetsuya, no he interrumpido nada verdad?.*_

-No, no te preocupes Akashi-kun.

_-*Y donde quedó "Sei" o "Seijuurou-kun" Tetsuya?.-dijo con un poco dolido ya que siempre le gustaba que lo llamada así.*_

-Para que has llamado Sei?.-dijo Kuroko con una leve risita por el comentario de Akashi.

_-*Nada sólo quería escuchar tú voz.-se oía feliz.-Bueno en verdad quería conversar algo contigo, puedes en este momento?.*_

-Claro, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Maji Burguer?.-opino Kuroko.

_-*Esta bien, te veo en un rato Tetsuya, y te quiero.-corto satisfecho.*_

Kuroko se sonrojo por lo último para antes cambiarse rápidamente a ver a Akashi donde habían quedado, y ya listo bajo, se despide de sus padres y con su querido compañero se va. Al llegar a Maji Burguer ve a un pelirrojo entonces se da cuenta que era Akashi se va a sentar junto a él.

-Hola Seijuurou-kun.-saludo Kuroko.

-Tetsuya, parece que vienes con compañía.-dijo Akashi apuntando al perrito que estaba dentro del bolso de Kuroko.

-Ah, bueno justo cuando me llamaste estaba paseando a Nigou.-explicó Kuroko.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes Tetsuya?.-empezó a interrogar.

-Después de haberle ganamos a Midorima-kun.-dijo con sinceridad Kuroko.

-Y cómo se llama?.-dijo Akashi ya que detesta a los perros que no son obedientes.

Kuroko se da cuenta que tenía Akashi.-Sei él se llama Tetsuya #2 para abreviar Nigou y ya sé que estás pensando pero él es muy obediente.

-...Está bien.-dijo solamente Akashi.

-Pero cambiando de tema para que me querías Seijuurou-kun?.-dijo al fin Kuroko.

-Pues para serte sincero yo quisiera que volviéramos Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi tomando la mano de Kuroko.

Kuroko se alegraba pero sabía que no iba a durar él se iba a Francia y tal vez ya no vería a su pelirrojo pero le dolía tendría que mentirle a él y a todos sus amigos.-Me encantaría volver contigo Sei.-pero ahora no se iba a preocupar por eso e iba a disfrutar estar con su pelirrojo.

Akashi se alegro escuchar la respuesta haciendo que se acerca a él y le diera un pequeño beso para después volver a su asiento, mientras que Kuroko estaba sonrojado por la acción del pelirrojo, al rato piden algo de comida. Al terminar de comer se van del lugar a caminar por ahí y se encuentran con Aomine y Kagami que parecían estar en una cita, Nigou estaba caminando al lado de su amo para después ver a Kagami para ir a molestarlo y Kagami al ver al perro se esconde detrás de Aomine.

-Nigou ven.-dijo Kuroko con una leve risita siempre era divertido burlarse de este.

-Kuroko maldito!.-grito Kagami.

-Oh Tetsu y Akashi.-dijjo solamente el moreno.

-Taiga, Daiki.-saludo Akashi.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos?.-preguntó Aomine algo curioso.

-Pues Daiki para tu información yo y Tetsuya volvimos.

-Entonces ustedes eran novios?.-dijo incrédulo Kagami.

-Kagami-kun yo te dije que en Teiko yo salía con Sei.

-Oh, es verdad.-dijo Kagami haciendo memoria.

Después de conversar de diversas cosas las dos parejas se van, y Akashi va a dejar a Kuroko a su casa, al llegar se despiden con un beso antes de irse, después Kuroko entrar a su casa con Nigou y ir hacía donde estaba sus padres que estaban trabajando, al saludarlos se sienta y los ayuda con ello ya que era un buen hijo para ellos y así paso el día junto a su padres para después irse a dormir. Al otro día se quedo en casa a empacar algunas cosas y Kuroko pensó que iba a escribir unas notas para sus amigos como despedida ya que tal vez por miedo no les dirá y a la vez tiene que hacer la carta de renuncia del club, estuvo sólo la mayoría del tiempo y sale a darle unas vueltas con su mascota y comprar un bocadillo por ahí hasta que acaba el día y decide irse a dormir tenía un plan para cuando se fuera pero tenía miedo y más porque se iba sin decir donde a la vez debía renunciar al basket de Seirin en su último día en Japón. Al despertar se va a bañar para después ir a tomar su desayuno y irse a la escuela para hablar con el director sobre su decisión y al entrar a la oficina ve al director.

-Buenos días Tetsuya-kun.-dijo el director.

-Buenos días director, sólo vengo a decirle sobre la decisión de ir a Francia.

-Oh, eso es bueno y dime que has decidido?.

-Yo lo aceptaré.

-Eso es bueno! les diré que has aceptado te tendrás que ir en dos semanas así que tendrás que empacar tus cosas.

-Lo sé, pero quisiera que me hiciera un favor sobre esto.

-Y eso que sería?.-dijo el director con una leve curiosidad.

-Quisiera que nada de esto se diga y menos a mis amigos ni en el equipo de basket de Seirin.

-Por qué?.-quería escuchar su razón.

-Sólo no quiero que lo sepan.

-Está bien Tetsuya-kun es tu decisión así que estaba bien, y espero que disfrutes tus últimas semanas en Seirin.

-Sí, gracias por todo.-dijo inclinándose.

Kuroko se despide para irse a su clase para después encontrarse con Kagami preguntándole en donde estaba, al terminar las primeras clases se mandaba mensajes con Akashi y de vez en cuando estudiaba para mejor el idioma francés antes de irse. En todo el día fue normal pero le dolía al no decirles que se iba al extranjero pero se quitaba esos pensamientos en esos momentos por el momento y sólo disfrutaba de su compañía e igual jugaba con su equipo tratando de olvidarlo.

Y los días pasaron para Kuroko, salía con Akashi de vez en cuando y con toda la generación de los milagros o con Seirin de vez en cuando y en su casa empacaba lo necesario para irse a Francia/Paris, todo iba bien hasta que llega el día de su partida pero antes de irse en su último día dejo su carta de renuncia en el gimnasio con dos cartas más y al llegar a su casa sus padres le hicieron una cena de despedida, y así llegó ese día antes de subirse sólo dice.

-Chicos yo volveré se los aseguro y Sei espero que tú me perdones e igual que todos, sólo espero no ser odiado por mi cobardía.-después se sube al avión a dirección a Francia/Paris.

En ese día todo Seirin y la generación de los milagros tenían un mensaje.

_"Chicos quisiera que vinieran al gimnasio de Seirin y lo siento pero adiós._

_Atte Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Todos tenían un mal presentimiento entonces antes de irse a sus escuelas van al lugar donde supuestamente debía estar Kuroko pero al llegar todos ellos y entrar sólo encuentra tres cartas en el centro del gimnasio y al leerlas se sorprendieron y algunos lloraban, así como todo sucedió Kuroko se había ido de sus vidas y más para Akashi que estaba desconcertado...

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi segundo capítulo y siento la demora no tuve como por un tiempo mi hermano me lo quito pero bueno les dejo una advertencia.**

**Advertencias:**

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.

_Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán._

"_Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas. _Bueno sin mas les dejo leer.

_Capítulo 2: La impresión de todos y su búsqueda con sorpresa._

Todos al llegar al lugar dónde Kuroko les había dicho y sólo encontrar tres cartas pensaron lo peor y Riko levanta una y la lee en voz alta.-Carta de renuncia del club de basquetbol de Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí".-dijo sorprendida igual que todos los presentes.

Nadie hablaba ya que no entendían que sucedía y Kagami levanta las otras dos una era para Akashi y el otro era para todos ellos.

-Akashi esta es para ti.-dijo Kagami dándole la carta al susodicho.-Y esta es para todos nosotros.

-Leerla Bakagami.-dijo Aomine muy alterado e igual que los demás.

-Está bien.-abrio el sobre y saca la carta, para empezar a leerla.

Carta de Kuroko.

_"Hola, si están leyendo esto quiere decir que ya no estoy, lo siento pero me tuve que ir de aquí y bueno espero que me perdonen por no decirles nada. Adiós y fue un gusto al verlos conocido a todos ustedes y a la vez fue divertido haber jugado basket con ustedes esta es una despedida adiós._

_Atte Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Todos no lo podían creer su pequeño amigo peliceleste se había ido, nadie se lo creía y Aomine grita frustrado e igual que Kise que a la vez lloraba desconsoladamente, Murasakibara botaba sus dulces, Midorima apretaba su objeto de la suerte y los demás de Seirin estaban que lloraban y algunos trataban de no llorar.

-Akashi haz algo y busca a Tetsu!.-grito Aomine.

-Si Akashicchi hazlo para que Kurokocchi nos de una explicación de todo esto!.-chillo Kise mientras que los demás asistían e alegaban igual pero al ver a Akashi llorar supieron que algo más pasaba o no?.

Carta de Akashi.

_"Sei no te preocupes si ya no nos vemos por un tiempo aunque fueran años sin vernos yo siempre voy a ser tuyo como pareja, no importa con quién estemos yo seré tuyo para siempre. Cómo tú siempre dices "eres mío y nadie me lo puede quitar" y eso me alegra, e igual porque soy feliz que tú me ames cómo yo te amo a ti, esta carta es como una despedida._

_Lo siento si no puede decírtelo de frente pero es por miedo pero te aseguro que volveré más fuerte para estar como alguien digno de tú amor. Akashi-kun nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro pero hazme un favor no me busques porque volveremos a vernos tú, yo, Seirin y la generación de los milagros, sólo confía en mí pero antes que todo Te amo Seijuurou-kun. Nos vemos._

_Atte Kuroko Tetsuya"_

Akashi no sabía qué hacer, le dolía que su amado se fuera pero iba a cumplir lo que le había prometido aunque le doliera el alma no lo iba a buscar pero aún así se sentía que le arrancaban el corazón o el mismo aire, pero se limpia las lágrimas para responder a la pregunta de Aomine y de todos.

-Daiki no puedo, es algo que Tetsuya quiso.

-Ah?!.-dijeron todos sorprendidos por la respuesta de Akashi.

-Que dices Akashi?.-dijo Midorima sin entender.

-Si Aka-chin, que dices.-dijo Murasakibara con seriedad.

-Chicos ustedes saben que no podemos, Tetsuya nos hizo prometerlo.-dijo Akashi.

-...-nadie de la generación de los milagros dice nada ya que Akashi tenía razón.

-¿De qué hablan?.-dijo Hyuga sintiéndose excluido cómo los demás.

-Pues el otro día Tetsu nos hizo prometer que si pasaba algo sobre que él no estuviera.-dijo Aomine.

-Tendríamos que prometerle que no importaba ello íbamos a estar bien sin él.-completo Midorima.

-Entonces a eso se refería Kuro-chin con ello.-dijo Murasakibara quitándose su dulce de la boca.

-Si Murasakibaracchi eso parece.-dijo Kise desanimado cómo todos ahí presentes.

-Maldición Kuroko como se le ocurrió decirnos algo!.-dijo Kagami algo enojado pero a la vez estaba triste.

-Pero el otro día nos dijo algo similar antes de que todos nos fuéramos y tuvimos que decirle que íbamos a estar bien sin él, pero no pensé que a esto se refería.-dijo Riko recordando y Seirin asistió parecía que él ya estaba decidido a irse/separarse de ellos pero de esa forma no se lo creían.

Todos no se podían quedar así, pero no ahora tenían que irse a sus clases y todos se despiden de la generación de los milagros y estos estaban muy mal que ellos, no se alegraban que su pequeño amigo se fuera sin decir un adiós por lo menos, pero se notaba que Kuroko actuaba raro después de la Winter cup pero quisieron ignorarlo ya que pensaron que no era nada pero estaban equivocados y eso fue un error.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Shutoku

-Shin-chan porque has llegado tarde es raro en ti? Y más sin mi?.-dijo Takao preguntándole al peliverde después de que se fuera el profesor, ya que él había llegado tarde y eso era raro en el.

-...No quiero hablar, sólo déjame tranquilo Takao.-dijo Midorima aún afectado por lo sucedido hace rato.

-Shin-chan?.-preguntó preocupado Takao al ver a su querido amigo ya que se dio cuenta que le gustaba de una forma romántica.

En todo el día Midorima no hablaba y Takao está algo confundido y preocupado ya que no sabía que sucedía y al llegar la hora del club Midorima no le daba a ningún tiro haciendo todos se sorprendieron parecía que algo sucedió con él y era muy evidente.

-Oye Midorima que te sucede hoy?.-dijo el capitán.

-...Nada sempai.

-Mentida estas así desde que llegaste Shin-chan, y más llegaste tarde!.-acuso Takao.

-Dinos Midorima.-dijo Miyaji.

Midorima suspira.-Esta bien, mi amigo Kuroko se fue.

-Se fue a dónde?.-dijo Kimura y todos estaban confundidos.

-Pues hoy el nos llamó a ir al gimnasio de Seirin y al entrar sólo vimos tres cartas sobre el centro del gimnasio.-explicó Midorima.

-Y qué había Shin-chan?.-dijo curioso.

-Una era sobre su renuncia al club, otra para Akashi y la última era sobre que se iba a algún lugar y que se disculpaba por no decirnos.-dijo Midorima.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho y todos entendieron que Kuroko Tetsuya se fue del basket y de allí, entendieron porque estaba así ya que Midorima al ver perdido contra Kuroko pudo confiar en ellos como equipo y compañeros pero no pensaron que se iría después de ganarles a todos ellos eso para ellos ni para nadie se los podía explicar y entender.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Touou

Aomine con Momoi estuvieron distraídos y tristes hasta Momoi lloraba porque ninguno de los dos hablaba y Imayoshi se dio cuenta que su novia andaba mal e igual que su as pero prefirió preguntar después, en la hora de los club Aomine estaba jugando muy distraídamente haciendo que no le diera ningún tiro al aro.

-Dai-chan mejor no juegues.-dijo Momoi preocupada por su amigo.

-Cállate Satsuki, sólo déjame... no quiero recordarlo.-dijo Aomine dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Pero sabes que si lo haces no lo olvidaras, al final...Tetsu-kun...él.-momoi volvía a llorar de tan sólo recordarlo.

Todos estaban callados pero tenían curiosidad porque estaban ellos dos así y sólo entendían que el asunto se trataba de Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Momoi dime que sucede?.-dijo Imayoshi.

-Ah, Imayoshi yo...no se cómo decirlo.-dijo la chica quitándose las lágrimas.

-Entonces Aomine dinos.-dijo Wakamatsu.

Aomine suspira.-Tetsu, él renunció al basket y se fue de Seirin.

-Qué?!.-gritan todos.

-Si, él nos llamó para contarnos algo y nos pidió que fuéramos hoy en la mañana al gimnasio de Seirin...y al estar allí sólo encontramos tres cartas.-explicó Aomine.

-Tres cartas?.-preguntó Imayoshi sin entender mucho y mucho menos los demás.

-Sí, una era para Akashi, la otra era una carta de renuncia del club y otra donde se despedía de todos nosotros y que no iba a volver por no sé cuanto.-termino de decirlo Aomine desconsolado.

Todos no lo creían y Momoi seguía llorando en brazos de su novio Imayoshi pero ahora entendían porque ellos dos estaban tan mal pero aún no entendían porque Kuroko se fue y más de esa manera.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Yosen

Murasakibara al llegar a su escuela algo tarde pero no le importaba en ese momento, ni tampoco traía sus dulces impresionando a muchos ya que era alguien que amaba los dulces y al entrar a clases todos lo vieron y se sorprendieron cuando vieron el rostro de Murasakibara tenía tristeza y rabia parecía que mataría a alguien y nadie dijo nada ni el profesor ya que no querían que se desquitara con ellos y así paso el día hasta llegar la hora de los club, Murasakibara jugo sorprendiendo más a sus compañeros y más a Himuro.

-Ne Atsushi qué te sucede?.-dijo Himuro.

-...Nada Muro-chin sólo déjame tranquilo si no quieres ser aplastado.

-Oye Murasakibara ven aquí.-dijo la entrenadora y al ver que el grandote fue se sorprendió un poco.-Ahora dime que pasa que quieres practicar y más ni siquiera estas comiendo tus dulces?.

Murasakibara la mira.-Bueno, pasa que Kuro-chin se fue.

-Ah? Tetsuya?.-dijo Himuro y todos se acercaban más para escuchar al pelilila.

-Sí, hoy Kuro-chin nos llamó a todos para algo y...y cuando llegamos...so..sólo habían cartas...una era sobre su renuncia en el club...y la otra sólo decía...q...que se des..despedía de todos ya q...que se iba de...Seirin y ...no sabemos...c..cuando volverá.-y por fin Murasakibara lloro, lloro porque gracias a él pudo divertirse con el basket y a la vez porque era alguien que quería por eso lloraba, lo iba a extrañar.

Todos se pusieron tristes por su compañero, de tan sólo verlo y entenderlo se sentían inútiles, Himuro se le rompía el corazón al ver a su grandote así, ahora todos entendían la actitud de Murasakibara, bueno hasta ellos si estuvieran en esa situación harían lo mismo que el pelilila lo único que podían hacer fue tratar de consolar a su infantil amigo.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Kaijou

Kise tenía lágrimas por la noticia de su amigo, estaba triste porque gracias a él pudo entender que le encantaba jugar con sus compañeros y a la vez porque lo quería por abrirle los ojos por ser tan arrogante, al llegar a la escuela sus fans le preguntaban que le sucedía pero sólo las ignora ya que no quería hablar e igual que ignoro todo en todo el día, en donde se podía desquitar era en el club de basket y al entrar fue rodeado de todos sus compañeros.

-S..sempais?.-preguntó Kise.

-Kise dinos que te sucede?.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-S..sólo...-se tira sobre su capitán a llorar.

-Kise?.-dijo Kasamatsu preocupado por su novio he igual que el resto del equipo que el rubio estaba llorando de verdad.

-E...él se fue sempai, d..después d..de ganar..le a a...Akashicchi se fue!.

-Quién Kise?.-dijo Moriyama.

-K..Kurokocchi se fue de Seirin hoy.-dijo Kise escondiéndose el rostro sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Por qué?.-pregunto Kasamatsu.

-N..No lo sé, sólo nos dijo que viniéramos a Seirin y al llegar sólo vimos una cartas donde decían que renunciaba al club y en otra donde dice que se fue de Seirin y no sabemos si va a volver...Kurokocchi~!.-vuelve a llorar.

Todos sabían que Kuroko era buena persona con sus ex-compañeros ya que los perdono, les ganó para saber que era la derrota y muchas cosas y sabían que Kise era muy meloso con toda la generación de los milagros y más con el pequeño peliceleste y sólo lo podían consolar.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Razukan

Akashi al llegar a Razukan llegó a su sala a golpes ya que estaba distraído haciendo que se tropezara con todo y así fue todo el día para él aunque se notaba que estaba triste por la pérdida de su novio o ex novio ahora, pero no sabía que iba a ser pero todo ahora era nada sin su Tetsuya pero debía seguir con lo que le prometió al peliceleste aunque este herido, ya en su última hora se va al club ya que él era él capitán.

-Sei-chan que te sucede?.-preguntó Reo.

-Nada sólo tuve que saber algo nada de que preocuparse Reo.

-Oye Akashi sólo dilo pareces que eso te ha afectado.-dijo Nebuya.

Akashi suspira.-Esta bien...Tetsuya nos llamó a todos por decirnos algo y al llegar sólo encontramos cartas...que eran de renuncia, la otra de una despedida y una era para mí.

-...-

-...-

-Entonces quieres decir que Kuroko Tetsuya se fue de Seirin y del club de basket.

-Sí, sólo se despidió con unas cartas ya que tenía miedo a que digamos cosas, Tetsuya siempre a asido así por miedo se acobarda y sólo lo dice con cartas.

-Cómo sabes eso Akashi?.

-Él lo hizo cuando renunció a Teiko y desapareció ahora está haciendo lo mismo, pero nadie lo entiende ni yo pero sólo se una cosa, el de nuevo desapareció después de terminar la Winter cup ni sabemos porque ya que era su objetivo derrotarnos a todos pero lo más doloroso es que lo escondió todo.

-Pero aquí hay algo raro.-dijo Kotaro.

-Lo sé pero no lo puedo buscar.-dijo Akashi.

-Por qué eso para ti es fácil no Sei-chan.

-Si, pero Tetsuya es cómo yo el igual tenía una empresa que después va a obtener por eso es algo difícil de buscar información, pero podría ir a ver a sus padres ya que ellos me conocen pero conociendo a Tetsuya no lo harán igual que yo ya que se lo prometí.

-...-

-Mejor no digan nada y vayan a practicar.

-Una última pregunta Akashi que eran ustedes?.-pregunto Nebuya.

-Éramos pareja.-dijo con simpleza y algo de alegría.

Todos se sorprendieron por ello ahora entendían el porqué Akashi estaba así, si tú pareja te deja un día por otro sin decirte estarías mal y Akashi no era la excepción parece ya que se notaba que tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar y estaba torpe pero prefirieron no meterse donde no lo llaman ya que sabían que Akashi podría estar más mal de lo que ya esta, pero solo por ahora todos estaban confundidos por la repentina de Kuroko era algo que jamás nadie podrá entender.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Francia/París.

Kuroko al llegar a su destino fue recibido por una persona en especial su mejor amigo Ogiwara Shigehiro.

-Tetsuya-kun! Por aquí.-dijo Ogiwara.

-Ogiwara-kun que bueno que me buscadas.-dijo Kuroko a acercarse a su amigo para después abrazarlo.

-Sí no podía dejar a mi amigo perdido.

-Ogiwara-kun no soy un niño.-dijo ofendido.

-Lo sé pero sabes que mí personalidad es así, cambiando de tema les dijiste.

-No.

-Por qué?.-quería saber.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-No me vas a decir nada verdad.-suspiro.- No importa pero sabes que no puedes desaparecer así como así Tetsuya-kun.

-Lo sé pero en Teiko igual fue así, sólo espero que no me busquen y se olviden de mí y así todo esto será más fácil para todos.

-Nunca podrás dejar de ser tan terco Tetsuya.-kun.

-Eso parece.-dijo Kuroko para después susurrar.-E igual que todos ellos.

-Qué dijiste Tetsuya-kun?.

-Nada sólo que es muy bonito Francia.

-Y lo es, pero primero vamos a al instituto a hablar con el director.

-Ok.

Los dos se van del aeropuerto para irse en taxi y ir ahora a la escuela donde pronto Kuroko estará por lo menos sus últimos dos años aunque de vez en cuando las cosas cambian no?.

Al llegar a su destino Ogiwara y Kuroko se dirigen así la dirección para que Kuroko se encontrada con el director, al verlo se saludan cordialmente para después conversar sobre las reglas y todo eso, Kuroko entendía perfectamente lo que decía el hombre (ya que estaba hablando en francés) luego de un rato todo queda listo para que Kuroko entrada a la escuela mañana mismo si él quisiera, a la vez estaba en la misma clase que Ogiwara.

Kuroko espero que llegada el día de mañana para presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros de clases y esperar hacer su comprometido, al esperar decide irse a su cuarto y agradecía que en esa escuela hubiera dormitorios para los alumnos que no querían ir a sus casa y tener su privacidad, al ordenar las cosas que llegaron a su dormitorio para después esperar que su padre venga a dejar a su mascota ya que el director se lo pudo permitir pero debía vigilarlo y cuidar que no hiciera estupideces, al terminar de arreglar las cosas se fue a comer con Ogiwara ya que le dio hambre. Estuvieron en el comedor un buen rato conversando y comiendo hasta que Ogiwara le muestra los lugares de la escuela y así paso hasta que llega un nuevo día, se viste su nuevo uniforme para irse junto a Ogiwara para irse a la sala y presentarse.

(Recordatorio: desde aquí Kuroko y todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia hablan en francés)

-Buenos días chicos hoy llega un nuevo alumno de Japón.-dijo el profesor.-Ven y preséntate.

Todos al principio no vieron nada pero al escucharlo se sorprendieron.-Hola mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya espero llevarnos bien.-dijo Kuroko.

-Pues siéntate junto a Tsubasa .-dijo el profesor apuntando al chico.

Y así empieza un nuevo comienzo para Kuroko y esperaba poder ser amigos, igual que su objetivo pero ahora trataría de ver lo primero pero eso lo iba a hablar con Ogiwara después.

-PVO normal-

Al día siguiente después de clases y saltarse su clubes se juntaron todos: Razukan, Kaijou, Seirin, Shutoku, Touou y Yosen a buscar al pequeño peliceleste ya que sólo sabían que se había ido de Seirin así que lo buscaban para que le explicará porque renunció y escapaba o desaparecía sin decir una palabra, no podía irse con sólo unas cartas era algo que siempre hacía cuando tenía miedo y a la vez cobardía ni siquiera lo podían entender por completo pero si entendían una cosa que eso no podía ser verdad. No se iban a rendir aunque fueron con el director de Seirin, con los padres de Kuroko pero nada, era cómo si se lo hubiera comido la misma tierra. Pero no se iban a rendir tan fácil porque aunque sabían que mucha gente se olvida rápidamente de él ellos no lo iban a ser ya que era alguien que ellos querían. Y así pasaron días hasta que Akashi va a Seirin con la generación de los milagros ya que los padres de Kuroko le habían entregado una carta de Kuroko para todos, al leerla supieron que el peliceleste ya no estaba en Japón y que iba a volver, esperaban volver a Kuroko y pasaron meses para obtener otra carta del peliceleste y así pasaron años hasta que todos ellos estaban en la universidad cuando vieron a un chico peliceleste sonriendo felizmente a su amigo pero los primeros en verlo fueron la misma generación de los milagros con Kagami, ellos no creían lo que sus ojos veían...

_**Continuara…..**_

**Hasta aquí termina, espero actualizar muy pronto y más adelante sabrán los secretos de Kuroko :3. Todo se sabrá mas adelante bye. ¿****Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno me alegra volver! Y también actualizare mas rápido ya que empezaron mis vacaciones asi que estare ocupada escribiendo los fic este y lo que antiguamente leyeron mi anterior fic les dire que he pensado hacer extras de ese fic XD asi que estare ocupada por ustedes pero sin dejar de decirlo.**

**Advertencias.**

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.

_Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán._

"_Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas._Bueno sin mas les dejo leer.

_**Capítulo 3: Aún me acuerdo de ti.**_

Kuroko llevaba un buen tiempo en Francia y ya había logrado tener amigos, estaba acostado en su cama algo cansado de correr ya que sus amigos nuevos le ayudaron a que fuera expresivo e trataba de contralar su missdirection, pero al ser más expresivo se volvió popular.

-Flashback (primer día de clases)-

Kuroko al sentarse donde el profesor le indico, empezó la clase que era al parecer de biología y quería estar al día así que después le pediría los apuntes a Ogiwara, al terminar las clases unos chicos se acercaron a Kuroko ya que lo vieron hablar con Ogiwara.

-Shigehiro, tú lo conoces?,-preguntó una chica acercándose a los dos que estaban sentados conversando y ya que se habi9a terminado las clases del día.

-Shigehiro es un amigo tuyo?.-dijo un chico igual acercándose a ellos.

-Oh, claro Saya él es mi amigo de la infancia.-dijo Ogiwara mirándola y deteniéndose en su conversación con su mejor amigo y este solo pudo ver a la chica.

-Pues lo siento si te ofendo con esto Tetsuya pero se me olvida que tú estabas aquí.-dijo la chica algo apenada ya que en verdad se había olvidado de que Kuroko estaba en la sala.

-No sé preocupe pues es natural para mí ya que yo no tengo presencia.-explicó Kuroko.-Pero quisiera saber cómo se llaman señorita.

-Oh, lo siento que mal de mi parte yo me llamó Saya Hersti y él es Tsubasa Breski -dijo la chica apuntando al chico que estaba a su lado.

-Es un gustó conocerlos.-dijo Kuroko.

-Nosotr...-fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Oye Saya con quién hablas?.-dijo otro chico caminando hacia los presentes.

-Con Tetsuya.-dijo Saya.

El chico lo ve y se asusta.-Waa~ cómo no te vi.

-Siempre pasa.-dijo con simpleza Kuroko.

El chico se fija bien en Kuroko para después saltar sobre él.-Eres lindo~.-después de separase pero aun mirando a Kuroko.-Yo me llamó Natsuki Dhusver.

Ogiwara y Kuroko se miraron y Kuroko saca una sonrisa por el acto de Natsuki se acordaba de Kise en ese momento, para ver que los dos chicos y la chica estaban sonrojados por solo ver esa diminuta sonrisa del peliceleste pero este ni se dio cuenta por su acción.

-Sucede algo?.-pregunta al rato ya que hubo un silencio algo incomodo para él.

-Pu..pues sonreíste, parece que usted nunca muestra emociones.-explicó Saya aun sonrojada como los otros dos.

-Jajaj bueno Tetsuya-kun siempre ha sido inexpresivo y de vez en cuando muestra levemente sus expresiones.-dijo Ogiwara aguantándose para no reírse ya que para él era gracioso ver a los chicos con una cara de sorpresa por la expresión tierna de su amigo.

-Oh.-dijeron los tres entendiendo mas o menos lo que dijo Ogiwara.

-Pero yo quiero cambiar eso y a la vez de ser inexpresivo quisiera expresarme cómo alguien normal y a la vez quise cambiar de ambiente para lograr controlar mi missdirection.-dijo Kuroko.

-Que es "missdirection"?.-preguntó Tsubasa.

Kuroko empieza a explicarle todo lo que quería mejorar en él, al rato se fueron y con el tiempo Kuroko conoció a Giotto Angelliony, a Mika Tenkin y a Kaoru Pintral después de decirles todo ellos quisieron ayudarlo y empezaron a ser buenos amigos. Todos se divertían con Kuroko y este se divertía de vez en cuando sacaba o mostraba expresiones sonrojando a todas las personas hombres como mujeres, hasta que empezó a ser popular por todos en realidad mientras que Ogiwara se reía por como actuaba Kuroko, Kuroko aún era más apegado a su mejor amigo ya que era extraño para él que lo llamaran por su nombre y él trataba de llamarlos por sus nombres y quitando los honoríficos pero se estaba acostumbrando de a poco. Al pasar los meses le escribió una carta a sus amigos y todos los alumnos al conocerlo se asustaban pero de a poco Kuroko logró mejorar sus expresiones hasta el punto que muchos se enamoraban de él y eso pasaba casi todos los días corriendo para escapar de las chicas e chicos ya que después de tres meses Kuroko Tetsuya era el chico más popular de la escuela y agradecía mucho tener baja presencia.

-Fin del flashback-

Kuroko sólo sonrió estaba junto a Nigou que hace poco se los trajeron sus padres, pero sabía que tendría que decirles a todos que él es homosexual, y antes de dormirse ve su celular para ver una foto de él con Akashi tomados de la mano para sonreír para el mismo y recordar que aún lo ama y extraña un montón.

-Sei te extraño.-dijo Kuroko antes de cerrar sus ojos.-e igual que a todos.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta, se viste y se va a juntar con sus amigos para decirles lo que desde un principio tuvo que decir.

-Hola.-saludo todos al ver que ingresaba Kuroko.

-Tetsuya para que nos reuniste?.-dijo Mika.

-Pues ahora que soy popular y muchas chicas como chicos se me han confesado se me olvidó decirles algo.-dijo Kuroko apenado desviando la mirada.

-Oh, verdad Tetsuya-kun hasta a mí se me olvidó.-dijo Ogiwara ya sabiendo a que se refería Kuroko.

-Entonces dinos.-dijo Kaoru.

-Yo...bueno a mí me gustan los chicos.-admitió Kuroko sonrojado y desviando la mirara por vergüenza.

-...-todos se quedaron en shock antes de.-Qué?!

-Entonces Tetsuya a ti te gustan los chicos es decir eres homosexual.-dijo Giotto.

-Sí.-asistió Kuroko.

-Oh~ ...bueno son tus gustos después de todo, pero has salido ya con un chico?.-preguntó interesado Tsubasa como los demás.

-Sí.-dijo solamente Kuroko pero sus mejillas estaban pintaras de un leve rojo.

-Con quién?.-preguntaron todos con curiosidad.

-Etto...con Seijuurou Akashi.-dijo Kuroko muy avergonzado y tratando de no salir de allí corriendo de mucha vergüenza.

-Espera con el hijo de la empresa Akashi.-dijo Saya al ver que Kuroko solamente asiste continua.-Tetsuya nos dijiste que tu familia tenía una empresa muy reconocida ya que todos te preguntamos si era el hijo millonario de la familia Kuroko e igual que yo mi familia es rica así que se quién es Akashi pero con él?.-lo dijo sin creerle.

-Es una larga historia que aún no les cuento pero hoy quería contarles todo sobre mi pasado.-dijo seguro.

-Eso es genial por fin nos dirás pero tomate tú tiempo.-dijo Tsubasa feliz.

Kuroko asiste y al ver que se relajaba un poco y que se le fuera su sonrojado, se acomoda para contar todo desde un principio, cómo lo conoció, cuando se hizo amigo de toda la generación de los milagros, cuando fue su último año en Teiko, cuando conoció a Kagami y todo Seirin y todos sus partidos con Seirin ganándole a todos sus amigos hasta llegar a Razukan y ganarle a Akashi volviendo después de Winter cup y su decisión de irse a Francia.

Todos tenían los ojos abiertos por el relato de su amigo, pero después de un largo rato empezaron a llenarlo de preguntas, Kuroko está muy nervioso por todas las preguntas que le daban estaban en su espacio personal.

-Oían chicos paren antes de que se pongas más nervioso y se desmaye.-dijo Ogiwara.

-Está bien.-dijeron todos volviendo a sus asientos.

-Pero Tetsuya porque no les dijiste nada a ellos?.-preguntó Mika.

-Eso es un secreto chicos.-dijo Kuroko.

-Pero mi pequeño Tetsuya dinos no seas malo.-dijo Kaoru

-No.-rápidamente se negó.

-Dilo.-dijo Natsuki.

-No.

-Que si.-insistia Natsuki.

-Paren su amorosa pelea que me estresan.-dijo Saya ya harta de la pelea de ellos dos.

-Oye deja a mi Tetsuya tranquilo.-dijo Natsuki.

-Natsuki oye deja de decir que soy tuyo, que después no me hago responsable de mis acciones.-adbirtio Kuroko.

-No me importa yo siempre he querido a Tetsuya~,-dijo besando la mejilla de Kuroko haciendo que se sonrojada.-Waa que lindo.

-Jo no pensé que te gustaran los hombres Natsuki.-se burlo Mika.

-Jajaj sólo me gusta Tetsuya.-dijo levemente sonrojado.-Tetsuya no te molesta?.

-No pero me estas asfixiando.

-Oh perdón,...Tetsuya después podemos hablar?.

-Claro.

-Nos sentimos ignorados.-dijieron los otros.

-Tetsuya-kun que malo y uno que no te ve en un año y ya te olvidas de mí.-dijo Ogiwara con un puchero.

Kuroko se desata de su quizás nueva amor sólo tal vez y va a dirección de su mejor amigo y lo abraza tiernamente con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-No pienses eso Ogiwara-kun, cuando fui a tu escuela y me dijeron que renunciaste al club y te fuiste de Japón me puse triste no sabes cuánto te extrañé todo este tiempo, te busque pero me rendí muy rápido ya que sabía que todo fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue te lo dije Tetsuya-kun yo fui el cobarde.-dijo Ogiwara.

Todos miraban la escena sabían por ellos dos que se relación se había roto hace un año y ahora podían volverse a ver y ser ellos de nuevo así que no dicen nada hasta que ellos dos cambian de tema y todos sólo reían era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos. Cuando termino el día Kuroko y Kaoru se fueron a la habitación de Kuroko para hablar en privado.

-Qué querías decirme?.-preguntó al fin Kuroko.

-Tetsuya yo…sé que es repentino pero me gustas.-fue directo y vio a Kuroko sonrojarse.

-... no sé qué decir.-dijo Kuroko.-Pero como sabes yo salí hace poco con alguien pero yo siento algo por ti más que de una amistad.

-Eso quiere decir que me quieres?.

-No sé si es el mismo sentimiento pero quisiera intentar tener una relación contigo...está bien así?

-No importa pero yo quiero igual intentarlo, siento que también pudiera estar confundido pero está bien intentar Tetsuya.

-...-el chico se acerca y lo besa.

Al pasar los meses Kuroko y Natsuki terminaron su relación parecían más amigos que novios pero a Kuroko no le importaba cuando lo besaba o lo abrazaba más de la cuenta igual lo quería hasta que fue llamado por el director, al llegar Kuroko supo que obtuvo una beca en Alemania aunque le sorprendió después de una semana se decidió gracias a sus amigos decidió irse de Francia para irse a Alemania. Sus días pasaron hasta que se fue dejando a Ogiwara y a sus amigos, al llegar a Alemania Kuroko hizo rápidamente nuevos amigos y a la vez les contó lo mismo que antes y se hizo amigo de Gilbert Ducke, y gracias a él pudo mejorar su missdirection y a la vez mejoró su estado físico. Pero Kuroko aún tenía que soportar un año para volver a sus amigos en Japón ya que los extrañaba y más a Akashi, a la vez se hizo amigo de Yu Loshi, Yuri Loshi, Naomi Kastler y de Riki Oltans se divertia con ellos y también ellos jugaban basket e ingreso al club que había en la escuela y se divertía con la compañía de todos ellos hasta que termino la preparatoria con honores e igual que todos sus amigos de Francia como de Alemania.

Hasta que llegó el día en donde volvía a Japón pero por el momento acompañado de algunos amigos de Francia y de Alemania, se fue al aeropuerto con ellos a su destino Japón ya que lo acompañaban por lo menos una semana para pasar un buen rato todos juntos ya que ahora todos iban a extrañar a su pequeño peliceleste pero antes se subirse Kuroko ve una foto donde salían todos Seirin y todos los equipos de la generación de los milagros en ella también sonrió para sí mismo aún tenía buenos recuerdos de ellos, después de unos segundos viendo la foto la guarda y correr a juntarse con los demás esperaba que aún lo recordarán como él a ellos y se sube con una gran sonrisa al avión con destino a Japón.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Japón

Los chicos desde la desaparición de Kuroko estuvieron muy desanimados por mucho pero al saber que el pequeño peliceleste les mandaba cartas para saber que él estaba bien los hacía esperanzar verlos de nuevo, al pasar el tiempo ellos se graduaron de la preparatoria para ahora estar en la universidad, a la vez desde ese día ellos se volvieron amigos todos en realidad gracias a Kuroko, con el tiempo también todos salían juntos a pasarla bien y muchos de ellos empezaron a salir como Aomine con Kagami, Kise y Kasamatsu, Midorima y Takao, Kiyoshi con Hanamiya, Murasakibara con Himuro y muchos más hasta ahora ellos siguen tratando de saber de Kuroko pero esperaban verlo de nuevo pero en este momento la persona que aún lo espera es nada más que Akashi Seijuurou, ya que después de todo lo ama como siempre lo ha hecho desde que lo conoció.

Todo el mundo nunca lo pudo olvidar ya que gracias a él lograron muchas cosas a la vez era una persona que pudo lograr derrotar a la misma generación de los milagros hasta ahora todos tenían una buena vida aunque siempre se sentía que faltaba Kuroko pero Akashi era el que le costó más pero al recibir leves cartas de su amado peliceleste y saber que los extrañaba se esperanzaba de volver a verlo nuevamente y que lo siga amando como siempre lo había hecho.

-Oye Akashi has tenido una carta de Tetsu?.-dijo Aomine después de estar un buen rato conversando todos en maji burguer donde siempre se juntaban a conversar.

-Pues no, y me preocupa que le pase algo.-dijo Akashi mirando a Aomine para responderle.

-Vaya que el tiempo pasa, ya son 2 años desde que no lo veo.-dijo melancólico Kagami y todos asistieron.

-Que mala suerte.-dijo Takao tristemente.-Extraño a Kuro-chan!.-dijo alterado por la melancolía ya que se hizo muy amigo de Kuroko y lo extrañaba.

-No eres el único Takaocchi.-dijo Kise.-Ni si quiera sé porque lo hizo.

-Nadie sabe Ryota.-dijo Kasamatsu.-Aunque todos estamos así pero ya tenemos que superarlo, tienen razón que estamos confundidos por esto pero hay que cumplir lo que quiso Kuroko-kun cuando se fue de Japón.

Todos asistieron para después recordar la carta que Kuroko les había dado después de su desaparición diciendo su despedida ante ellos.

-Flashback (época de cuando buscaban a Kuroko)-

Sin rendirse en buscar a su pequeño amigo peliceleste, todos se juntaban a buscarlo hasta que un día la madre de Kuroko vino a dejarles algo que Kuroko le quería dejar antes de su partida, y ella como el padre de Kuroko tenían un dolor por los amigos de Kuroko por no decirles a ellos sobre su partida y el porqué pero prefirieron no decir nada a su hijo pero estaba mal y ellos lo sabían, al entregarla se fue sin más. Mientras que los demás se juntaron para leerla y con la esperanza en mano esperaban que Kuroko les dijera dónde estaba pero nadie se podría esperar lo que hay en esa carta que tal vez rompa sus corazones pero aun así querían leerla.

-Bueno yo la leo.-dijo Riko tomando el sobre y abrirla para ver la carta.-Ok dice...

Carta de Kuroko.

_"¡Hola chicos! Esta carta es para ustedes, lo siento si no les he mandado nada de mí desde mi desaparición después de ganar la Winter cup pero necesitó hacer otras cosas en otra parte, eso quiere decir que ya no estoy en Japón. Yo me fui al extranjero, lo siento pero no les puedo decir mis razones o el porqué de mí desaparición pero les prometo que volveré así que no me busquen, pero quiero que me prometan algo simple quisiera que me prometan que seguirán adelante sin que yo este junto a ustedes._

_Espero que lo cumplan porque no quiero que me esperen y sigan sus sueños así que espero verlos a ver algún momento tal vez en años pero aunque yo quiere atrás se que ustedes seguirán sin mí aunque los voy a extrañar a todos no saben cuánto pero es algo que yo mismo decidí y lo siento si fui un cobarde por no despedirme de ustedes en persona, desharía ser más valiente pero tal vez el mismo miedo me gano pero no importa porque sé que ustedes son más fuertes por lo que está sucediendo y eso yo lo sé y sin importar lo que suceda mas adelante estaré con ustedes para siempre como amigos que somos adiós. Atte Kuroko Tetsuya."_

-...-nadie dijo algo estaban algo tristes por la carta de Kuroko pero a la vez querían hacerle el favor aunque les costara lograrlo.

Aunque todos querían volver a verlo para que les dijera el porqué de esa decisión tan rápido así como así. Aún los dejaba con preguntas sin respuestas que tal vez nunca serán respondidas para nadie aunque todo debía tener una respuesta pero estas nunca les llegara y eso lo saben, guardan la carta de Kuroko, algunos la copiaron para querérsela y decidieron que las originarles se las quedaría Akashi mientras que los otros las copias y así paso con las demás que les llegaba de vez en cuando sabían las noticias de Kuroko hasta que un tiempo nunca llego la carta prometida de su amigo peliceleste.

-Fin del flashback-

Al sólo recordarlo se sentían algo mal pero era la decisión de él y debían respetarlo aunque estaban heridos, para no estristezerce cambiaron el tema hasta que se hizo tarde y se despiden para irse cada uno a sus casas. Pero Akashi se va a un lugar donde todo eso años que no estaba su amado, se fue a un parque donde estaba con Kuroko cuando este le confesó muy nerviosamente su amor por él y Akashi también les dijo los suyos haciendo que se volvieran novios, tan sólo recordarlo Akashi sonreía muy feliz por sus recuerdos hermosos con su Tetsuya, después de un rato hundido en sus pensamiento decide irse a su casa "simple" si se puede decir ya que cuando tuvo su independencia decidió comprarse una casa en Tokio dejando a su padre en Kioto. Al llegar a su casa deja sus cosas y se va a bañar por un buen rato para después irse a su cama a descansar pero antes ve una foto enmarcara al lado de la mesita de noche estaba el con Kuroko en su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

-Tetsuya cuando volveré a verte?.-se preguntó a si mismo.-No sabes cuánto te extraño Tetsuya...mi querido amado.

Akashi se duerme pensando en Kuroko como siempre esperando que volviera a su lado, extrañaba abrazarlo, besarlo y todo de él lo quería de vuelta a su lado pero sabía que eso nunca seria hasta que lo volviera a ver y esperaba con ansias ese día a volver a ese chico que le robo su corazón tan retorcido que tenia pero aun lo quería como era el. Pero nadie espero que en ese instante, en ese momento que sus días darían una vuelta de 180° al ver nuevamente a su querido amado después de 2 años pero no podían decir nada sus gargantas estaban que no les salía las palabras a esa persona frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicos!.-dijo él mostrando su hermosos dientes y levantando sus manos por la emoción...un chico peliceleste al lado de uno de sus amigos….

_**Continuará...**_

**Yey! Termine en el próximo capitulo sale el gran cambio de Kuroko y algunas cosas que los sorprenderá a todos se los aseguro, tal vez actualize en la noche o mañana mismo si es que no me gana la flojera y a la vez porque estoy con mi otro fic pero bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo…Bye..besos y abrazos….¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, ya que lo tenía listo y ayer medio pajita :3 pero subiré el próximo mañana ….tal vez y sin mas los dejo leer:**

**Advertencias:**** ~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

_**"**__**Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas.**___

_**( entre paréntesis) son traducciones de idioma**_

_**Capítulo 4: El regresó de Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

Akashi se levanta con un sentimiento o presentimiento mejor dicho que ese día iba a suceder algo sorprendente, al levantándose se dirige al baño a ducharse para irse a la universidad a juntarse con Kise, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima y Kiyoshi ya que están en la misma universidad y a la vez con Murasakibara, Takao, Kasamatsu que los acompañaba ya que sus universidades están un poco más lejos pero todos teníamos la mañana libre menos Kiyoshi pero por sólo minutos estaba con ellos, y ya listo se va rumbo a la universidad donde ya todos estaban sólo faltaba Kiyoshi pero pasaron como 5 minutos cuando apareció.

-Hola y lo siento por demorar.-dijo Kiyoshi levemente arrepentido por su demora.

-Y por que llegas tarde Kiyoshi-san?.-dijo Kagami.

-Me quedé dormido.-dijo levemente avergonzado.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar Teppei-san.-dijo Akashi.

Kiyoshi sólo asiste con la cabeza para después todos vuelve a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que escuchan una voz lejana llamando a Kiyoshi pero todos tenían un sentimiento de que conocían esa voz suave.

-Teppei~.-se oía lejanamente pero más clara.

Hasta que todos buscaban la persona quien llamaban a su amigo mientras que esté se sorprendió cuando lo ve sin darse cuenta con quién está ahora tal vez lo mate y eso le daba miedo y ahí se escucho a la persona ya más cerca parecía que corría pero no se veía a nadie y se acordaban de Kuroko.

-Kiyoshi Teppei~.-dijo el desconocido.-Vaya que eres olvidadizo se te a quedado el almuerzo que te he preparado.-dijo algo ofendido.

-jajajja lo siento mucho pero sabes que me he quedado dormido.

El chico suspira.-Bueno no importa toma.-le entrega bento.-Pero para la otra que no se te olvide.

-Claro, gracias.

Todos miraban al chico, su piel era blanca como la misma nieve, vestía una polera negra con mangas cortas y una sudadera color fucsia sin mangas y un pantalón ajustado de color azul marino e igual que sus zapatos y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo mismo y su cabello algo largo pero celestes pero adelante tenía unos mellones color rojos y se veía una gran sonrisa haciendo que se viera hermoso, esa era la vista de todos y se les vino a la mente a su amigo Kuroko pero se quitaron eso ya que ese chico era muy diferente a Kuroko o no? Hasta que escuchan la voz de Akashi.

-Tet...Tetsuya?.-dijo Akashi llamando inconscientemente el nombre de su amado.

El nombrado escucha su nombre se sorprendió un poco y los vio a todos, entonces vio a Kiyoshi y este sólo desvía la mirada, mientras que los demás miraban al chico_ "Él es Kuroko?! No puede ser."_ pensaron todos pero no podía ser él es muy diferente, mientras que Kuroko después del asombro sonríe feliz por volver a ver a sus amigos nuevamente pero aún no era el momento pero bueno sus planes tendrán que adelantarse, se pone en frente para mirar a todos.

-Tú quién eres?.-preguntaron todos porque no odian creer que fuera su amigo peliceleste, se querían quitar la duda.

Kuroko ríe para después poner sus manos detrás de él y pone una sonrisa alegre para responder a sus amigos.-¡Hola chicos!.-dijo él mostrando su hermosos dientes y levantando sus manos por la emoción de verlos a todos.-Ryota, Taiga, Yukio, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Kazunari y Seijuurou!.-nombro Kuroko aún con su sonrisa en su rostro.-Parece que no me recuerdan o están confundidos y los entiendo así me presentaré correctamente me llamó Kuroko Tetsuya.

Todos abrieron sus ojos ya que no lo creían pero al ver que decía la verdad casi se desmayan ahí mismo porque no podían creerlo, mientras que Kuroko reía por la reacción de ellos e igual que Kiyoshi ya que él sabía lo de Kuroko hace tiempo y este le hizo prometer no decir nada.

-Bueno a lo que venía, Teppei hoy yo hago la cena así que llega temprano.-dijo Kuroko dándose la vuelta para volver a mirar a su amigo.

-Oh, entonces sales temprano, acaso se te cancelaron las últimas clases.-dijo Kiyoshi ignorando también a los demás.

-Sí, y antes de que se me olvide ten las cartas de rechazo de las chicas.-le entrega unos sobres.-Ellas nunca aprenden que soy gay.-dijo suspirando pesadamente.

-Pues sabes que tendrás que decirles en la cara ya lo sabes que quieren verte aún ya se volvieron amigos.-dijo burla Kiyoshi.

-Oye no te burles es divertido salir con ellas ya que compró ropa nueva y a la moda.

-Lo sé Kuroko.

-Te he dicho que me llames Tetsuya Teppei~.

Antes que Kiyoshi digiera algo se escucha que dos personas gritan.-Tetsuya maldito!

-Are si son Makoto y Haizaki-kun.-dijo Kiyoshi para después ver que los demás salían de su trance y miraban a los dos chicos que llegaron.

-Oh verdad yo venía con Shougo y Makoto.-dijo Kuroko para después mirar a su amigo pelinegro.-Makoto! Ven a saludar a tu novio.-se burla de Hanamiya.

-Muérete Tetsuya!.-grita Hanamiya levemente sonrojado.

-Oye enano apúrate que llegaremos tarde por tú culpa.-dijo Haizaki.

-Jajajja ok ok ya voy!.-respondió.-Ok Teppei nos vemos en la casa y.-mira a los demás.-Nos vemos chicos fue un gustó verlos.

-Espera Kuroko!.-dijo Kagami y ve se detiene el peliceleste.-Respondeme ¿Cuándo volviste?!

-Todo a su tiempo Taiga.-dijo Kuroko hasta que lo pensó lo que dijo.-Lo siento mejor dicho Kagami-kun.

Después por unos segundo desapareció y lo vieron junto los otros dos, _"Cuando llegó tan rápido allí?!"_ Se preguntaban todos pero ven que Hanamiya y Haizaki le sacuden su cabello y Kuroko sonreía para después irse del lugar, estuvieron un buen rato en shock hasta que Kiyoshi los hace sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Ese era Kuroko Tetsuya?!.-fue lo único que dijeron.

-Jajaj sí aunque no lo crean.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-Espera tú ya lo habías visto.-dijo Aomine y todos miran al castaño.

-...Sí...

-Teppei-san, cuándo nos iba a decir sobre el regreso de Tetsuya? Y a que se refiere a que "_te espero en casa"_?.-preguntó Akashi.

-Él me dijo que no contará nada ya que tenía que hacer unos arreglos antes de hacer una reunión con todos nosotros y sobre lo otro el mismo me ofreció su casa para que yo viviera con él, fue cuando mis abuelos murieron y no sabía donde podía vivir y me lo encontré al contarle lo que me sucedió me ofreció su casa ya que vive sólo.-decía Kiyoshi justificándose.

Todos lo miraban con más preguntas pero Kiyoshi ve la hora y ve que ya iba a empezar sus clases, se despide pero lo detiene Midorima.

-Kiyoshi-san desde cuando lo vio?.-preguntó.

-...Hace 6 mese atrás.-dijo haciendo memoria.-Estaba con extranjeros en el centro comercial.

-Extranjeros?.-dijeron Takao y Kasamatsu confundidos como todos.

-Lo siento pero no les puede decir más cosas, esto es lo único que se me permite decir.-dijo sin más para después irse.

-Por que Kuroko-kun nunca nos dijo nada?.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Kuro-chin ya nos quiere?.-dijo Murasakibara muy triste porque Kuroko nos les dijo nada de su regreso.

-No Murasakibaracchi, no creas eso sabes que Kurokocchi siempre nos quiso.-dijo Kise.

-Entonces por qué no dijo algo?.-dijo Takao.

-Eso lo vamos a averiguar después, así que sólo esperemos la reunión de Tetsuya para saber.-dijo Akashi y todos aceptaron.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Con Kuroko.

Al irse los tres a su universidad ninguno dijo algo hasta que Haizaki habló.

-Tetsuya pareces que te diviertes.-dijo viendo a Kuroko tratando de no reírse.

-Jajajajaja...-ya no aguanto y se ríe por un rato, hasta que se calma.-Oh te diste cuenta, pues si Shougo-nii, pero parece que Makoto-nii sabía que ellos estudian con Teppei.-dijo Kuroko viendo a Hanamiya con enojo.

-Bueno si Tetsuya pero como Teppei y yo no queríamos que te juntaras con ellos...tú mismo lo dijiste ese día "Yo necesitó arreglar algunos asuntos antes de verlos a todos y con ustedes fue una coincidencia así que prométanme que no diré nada".-dijo repitiendo las palabras de Kuroko y a la vez con burla.

Kuroko suspira y a la vez poniéndose la mano sobre su frente-Esta bien, tienes razón pero con esto tendré que arreglar las cosas más rápido de que yo pensé aunque ya lo sabía.

-Gracias a tú ojo emperador no?.-dijo Haizaki.

-Sí, está muy mejorado que yo ya lo había predicho pero bueno no importa.-dijo Kuroko.-Aunque gracias por salvarme hace rato Makoto-nii y Shougo-nii.-dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes enano se notaba la tensión en kilómetros.-se burló Haizaki.

-Jajajaj si aunque era muy chistoso sus reacciones.-dijo Hanamiya.-Tienes que admitirlo.

-Si fue gracioso me tuve que aguantar la risa.-dijo Kuroko.-Pero al verlos me sorprendí, no me di cuenta de ellos, a la vez al verlos me alegre por verlos no han cambiado...nadie lo ha ello.

-Pareces más feliz de lo normal.-dijo Hanamiya.

-Claro como no estarlo e igual fue con ustedes cuando los encontré en la cancha de basket de aquel lugar.

-Aunque no sabíamos que eras tú hasta que lo dijiste, tú cambiaste Tetsuya.-dijo Haizaki.

-Lo sé pero no importa.

No se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a su universidad, los tres se despiden ya que eran de diferentes carreras, Kuroko se encontró con algunas fans de él ya que era el popular de toda la universidad y si quieren saber Kuroko se dejaba ver (N/A: se los explicare más adelante) estuvo un buen día como siempre, al terminar sus clases más temprano les manda un mensaje a Hanamiya y a Haizaki que se va y se dirige a su casa para cocinar la cena para él y a Kiyoshi. Al llegar deja sus cosas en su habitación y acaricia a su mascota que era todo un perro, era más grande pero seguía siendo juguetón, después se dirigió a la cocina sacos las cosas que necesitaba se lavo las manos, lavo las verduras mientras que cantaba una canción alegremente, empezó a cocinar hasta que termino y puso la mesa y espero a que llegará su amigo. Entonces fue a ver televisión con Nigou hasta que pasaron los minutos y sonó la puerta principal abriéndose, dirigió la mirara a la puerta y vio a su amigo.

-Teppei~ bienvenido a casa !.-dijo Kuroko levantándose de su asiento.

-Estoy en casa ku...Tetsuya-kun.-dijo Kiyoshi.-Huele muy bien, que has cocinado hoy?.

-Curry.

-Que rico, mejor comamos.

-Claro yo sirvo mientras tú dejas tus cosas en tu habitación.-dijo Kuroko.

-Desde cuando te volviste muy ordenado te pareces a una mamá o peor a Midorima-kun.-se burlo Kiyoshi.

-Es culpa de Gilbert.

-Oh tú amigo ahm...francés?.

-Alemán.-corrigio.

Kiyoshi se ríe para irse a su cuarto mientras que Kuroko se fue a la cocina a servir la comida, al llegar Kiyoshi ya estaba todo se sentó y los empezaron a comer hasta que Kiyoshi habla.

-Tetsuya-kun que vas a ser ahora?.

-Nada.-dijo con simpleza sorprendiendo a Kiyoshi.

-Ah?!.

-Nada como dije todo a su tiempo Teppei-san yo ya sé que les dijo y antes que diga algo no estoy molesto pero gracias por ocultarme ellos.

Kiyoshi se sorprendió.-Cómo supiste?.

Kuroko se ríe levemente.-Mi ojo emperador, está muy desarrollado que puedo saber muchas cosas sin estar en ese lugar.-explicó Kuroko.-Todo esto lo desarrolle en Alemania.

-Whoou increíble.

-Lo sé pero de vez en cuando molesta.-dijo rascándose los ojos.-Mis ojos o yo inconscientemente lo hago pero bueno no me importa.

-Has cambiado.

-Lo sé, pero te diré junto a ellos el porqué Kiyoshi-san.

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.-dijo con melancolía.

-Jajaj sí, al estar en Francia mis amigos me hicieron llamarlos con sus nombres y quitando los honoríficos, pero fue más una apuesta.

-Y que apostaron?.

-Que todos ellos me compraban malteadas de vainilla por tres meses.

-Tú siempre caes por tú malteada.

-Jajaj en esa época sí pero ahora no tanto pero me ayudo,...te molesta que te diga Teppei?.

-No pero al principio era raro pero ahora entiendo mejor porque.

Estuvieron conversando cosas de como que hizo en Francia y en Alemania y Kuroko preguntaba todo lo que hicieron sin él, supo que todos los equipos son amigos e igual que muchos se enamoraron, y supo que Akashi trató de encontrarlo pero no lo hizo pero fue él el más herido en todo aquello haciendo que la culpa invadiera la mente de Kuroko. Pero ya estaba cansado y se fue a acostar mientras que Kiyoshi lavaba los platos, el peliceleste tenía un dolor de cabeza pero se duerme para relajarse esperando que se fuera ese dolor.

-Oh Nigou.-vio al perro en su cama.-Vas a dormir aquí hoy?.-el perro le ladra acomodándose en la cama como un si.-Parece que Kuroko-kun no está bien verdad Nigou?.

Llega un nuevo día para todos en realidad, Kuroko se levanta muy temprano a correr un poco era las 5:00 am, se va junto a Nigou que ya lo esperaba en la puerta, estuvo un buen rato corriendo hasta que recibe una llamada de un amigo.

-_*Tetsuya! Hola.*_

-Hola Tsubasa para que llamas a estas horas?.

_-*Nada sólo quería saber si ya hiciste el pedido de nosotros?.*_

-Aún no es algo difícil comprar lo que quiere Saya y a la vez es vergonzoso, aunque se lo prometí es su regalo de cumpleaños.

-*_Eres lindo, pero vendrás a Francia?*_

-Claro ya lo dije aunque sea dos días pero si iré se lo aseguro.-dijo con una sonrisa para después tomar un poco de agua ya que llevo una botella de agua.

_-*Eso es bueno Tetsuya-kun!.-se oyó otra voz.*_

-jajaj Ogiwara-kun eres ruidoso, ahora que me doy cuenta cuántos de ustedes están escuchando?.

_-*Pues estamos Nat, Mika y Kaoru.-dijo Tsubasa para después escucharse las demás voces tratando de animar a Kuroko sacándole una risita.*_

-Ok los veo en un par de días chicos.

-_*Si! Adiós Tetsuya!.*_

Kuroko cortó y se dirigió a su casa a ducharse y salir de compras ya que debía comprar el dichoso regalo a su amiga, al llegar ve a Kiyoshi haciendo el desayuno, lo saludo y se va al baño. Termino su desayuno y partió al centro comercial a comprar el regalo y a la vez ropa nueva agarrando la oportunidad si es que le alcanza el tiempo, pero no se espero ver a Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami y Kise en el centro comercial pero cuando iba a ignorarlos choca con alguien.

-Oh pero si no eres el chico de la última vez?.-dijo el chico desconocido al ver a Kuroko.

-Es verdad es el mismo chico.-dijo otro.

Kuroko al verlos solo chispo _"justo ahora me pasa esto"_ pensó, se levanta para irse pero le toman el brazo.

-Espera tú no te vas.-dijo el chico.

-Nos lo vas a pagar por la otra vez.

-Jo yo no hice nada solo mis amigos me defendieron pero aún sólo me puedo defender.-les dio una mirada de que iba a correr sangre.

-Bastardo!.-se enojaron los dos chicos.

Kuroko esquiva todos los ataques hasta que el contraataca golpeándolos uno en el estomago y al otro una patada voladora y junta las dos cabezas para que choquen viendo que los dos caen las piso, se sacude su ropa y vuelva a caminar como si nada pero justo da un paso se detiene por lo que lo sorprendió ya es llamado por las personas que iba a ignorar, se da la vuelta y los ve.

-Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu.-lo llamaron sorprendidos ya que vieron todo lo sucedido.

-Oh son sólo ustedes,...lo siento pero en este momento estoy ocupado.-dijo sin más algo culpable ya que vio los rostros de los demás poniéndose tristes.-En verdad chicos no pongan esas caras...es que sólo vine a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a una apreciada amiga.-explicó Kuroko.

-Amiga? Quién Tetsu?.-dijo interesado Aomine recibiendo un golpe de su novio Kagami.

-Pues una amiga del extranjero su cumpleaños es en una semana y bueno cómo estoy aquí me a pedido un regalo específico. Pero es muy vergonzoso pero lo haré sólo por su cumple y Dai... mejor dicho Aomine-kun no te diré cómo es ella es mi preciada amiga y menos si sales con Ta..Kagami-kun.

-Pareces que se te hace difícil llamarnos cómo antes Kuroko.-dijo Kagami notando el problema de su amigo al nombrarlos.

-Pues si en estar en el extranjero empecé a llamar a la gente por su nombre y quitando los honoríficos pero bueno ahora se me hizo costumbre.-dijo Kuroko.

-Kuro-chin se fue porque ya no me quiere.-dijo Murasakibara por primera vez, aún pensaba eso y estaba triste.

Kuroko cambia su expresión a una de tristeza con un puchero sorprendiendo a todos, y el peliceleste se acerca al grandote tirándole de su polera para que se agachada y al ver que lo hace lo abraza.

-Atsushi-kun por favor quita eso de tú mente yo jamás me fui por no quererte sólo...-piensa sus palabras hasta que pone sus manos sobre la mejilla de Murasakibara y lo mira.-Atsushi como no te voy a querer eres mi infantil grandote y eres mi preciado amigo.-dijo Kuroko viendo que Murasakibara lo levanta haciendo que sacada una risa.-Así que todos ustedes no piensen eso.-dijo mirando a los demás que se sorprendieron ya que sólo por un poco pensaban lo mismo que Murasakibara.

-Cómo crees no somos como Murasakibara Tetsu.-dijo Aomine tratando de engañarlo.

Kuroko lo mira y sus ojos se vuelven algo opacos y los miro.-Mentiroso e igual pensaron en eso no puedes engañar mi ojo emperador.

-Jajaja te pareces a Akashicchi Kurokocchi.-dijo Kise.

-Pues como ustedes saben en el partido de hace dos años atrás cree el semi ojo emperador pero ahora esta perfeccionada hasta el punto que puedo saber muchas cosas.-explicó Kuroko viendo las reacciones de los chicos.

-Es decir que ahora en verdad es el ojo emperador de Kuro-chin?.-dijo Murasakibara.

-Correcto Murasakibara-kun, pero en algún momento se los explicare mejor y ahora necesitó que me bajes Atsushi-kun.

-No quiero~ Kuro-chin se ve muy lindo y frágil que no quiero soltarlo.

Kuroko solo saca un puchero pero se resigna y se deja ya que sabe que Murasakibara no lo dejaría libre pero solo se dejaría por un rato no le gusta saber que no ha crecido mucho ya que odia su altura así que suspira.

-Está bien pero sólo por un rato entendido?.

-Sí~.-dijo alegre el pelilila con una sonrisa de alegría y dejando sus dulces para acomodar mas a Kuroko y este solo se deja.

-Kuroko esta todo cambiado.-dijo Kagami viendo mejor.

-Jajaja si todo el mundo lo dice, y justo lo dijiste como Makoto-nii y Shougo-nii.

-Makoto-nii y Shougo-nii?!.-dijo Kagami y Aomine.

-Oh se me ha salido me van a matar.-dijo Kuroko y se golpea mentalmente.-Hagan que no escucharon eso por favor.

-Pero...-dijeron los tres pero cuando iban a decir algo más el celular de Kuroko suena, sacándolo con unos colgantes de figuritas de la generación de los milagros y Kagami sorprendiendo a los cuatro presentes, mientras que Kuroko ve el número y sonríe.

- Hallo zusammen! (Hola!) (alemán)

_- Hola! Estúpido mal amigo que se olvida de nosotros.*_

- Ich habe nicht nur keine Zeit hatte, und Sie wissen, Gilbert. (No lo he hecho sólo no he tenido tiempo y lo sabes Gilbert.)

-*_Mnnn... te creeré pero aún así debes llamar de vez en cuando no lo crees Tetsuya).*_

- Ja ernsthaft tut mir leid, aber ich werde in der nächsten Woche besuchen (Sí lo siento mucho en serio, pero iré a visitarlos la otra semana.)

-*En serio?.*

- Ja. (Sí.)

_-*Está bien te estaremos esperando, y como vas con...*_

-Es ist nichts passiert und noch nicht in das zu bekommen (No ha ocurrido nada aún y no te metas en eso).

-_*Sólo estoy preocupado.*_

- Muss nicht sein, was ist ... besser erklärt, wenn Sie gehen, im Moment bin ich mit einigen alten Freunden (No lo debes estar es que...mejor te explicó cuando vaya, en este momento estoy con unos viejos amigos.)

-_*Oh ya te encontraste con ellos, tan rápido?*_

- Es war nur ein Zufall, aber es Abschied nehmen. (Sólo fue una coincidencia pero adiós.)

-_*Adiós Tetsuya.*_

Kuroko corta y ve que los demás tenían la cara de interrogatorio ya que estaba hablando alemán? No lo sabían pero sólo suspira sabía que tendrá que hacer esa reunión más pronto que se esperaba.

-Etto chicos?.-dijo Kuroko tratando de que alguno de ellos hablaran.

-Kurokocchi~ me enseña a hablar etto alemán?.-dijo confuso Kise.

-Si es alemán pero en este momento no Ryota-kun.-dijo hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-Oh entonces estuviste en Alemania.-dijo Aomine.

-...Yo y mi bocota.-dijo Kuroko golpeándose mentalmente la cabeza vaya que era estúpido y suspira.-Chicos ya que están aquí quisiera que se contactaran con los demás.

-Los demás?.-dijeron Kise y Kagami.

-A todos los antiguos grupos de la preparatoria tengo que explicarles mi regreso y de mi apariencia.

-Oh si claro Kuroko pero ahora que me lo recuerdas te iba a preguntar sobre ese mechón de cabellos color rojo.

-Ah eso pues por un tiempo quise teñirme pero sólo el frente y todos opinaron el que me quedaba mejor era el rojo y bueno me gusta.-dijo viendo sus mellones rojizos.

-Es como el color de Akashi Tetsu.-dijo Aomine.

-Ah pu..pues no lo había visto de esa manera.-dijo desviando la mirada.-Ahora Murasakibara-kun me puedes bajar se me hace tarde y debo ir a la casa de mis padres a visitarlos.

-Moo~ bueno.-dijo el pelilila bajando a Kuroko.

-Bueno me voy fue un gusto verlos.

-Espera pero cuándo y dónde será la reunión Kurokocchi?.

-Pues yo los llamó bye.-desaparecio dejando a sus amigos atrás.

Al rato de comprar el regalo se va a la casa de sus padres que era donde él había vivido hace años atrás, al entrar fue recibido por su madre.

-Hola mamá.

-Tetsu-chan!.-dijo la mujer fue inmediatamente a abrazar a su hijo.-Has venido a vernos.

-Claro mamá pero me estas asfixiando.

-Oh lo siento, aún no me la puedo creer estas todo cambiado después de que te fuimos a visitar en Francia, y lo siento si no pudimos visitarte en Alemania tuvimos que arreglar cosas de la empresa.

-No debes preocuparte mamá mejor vamos donde esta papá.

Los dos se dirigen hacía la cocina ya que Kuroko había comprado algunas cosas para la cena, después Kuroko empieza a conversar con sus padres sobre que hizo él en dos años, les dijo sobre sus amigos y que iba a visitarlos la otra semana por un leve asunto, hasta que su madre hizo la cena y comieron juntos como antes. Hasta que llega el momento que Kuroko tenía que irse pero sus padres insistieron en que se quedara entonces lo hizo llamó a Kiyoshi para avisarle, al rato hace algunos papeles de la empresa ya que no sabía que más hacer ya que el siguiente día no tenía clases por lo menos él para que llegara la hora en que se fuera a dormir en su antiguo cuarto, al llegar un nuevo día se levanta algo pensativo haciendo que chocara con un mueble, su madre lo ayuda a pararse ya que escucho que alguien cayó después se fueron a tomar desayuno tranquilamente porque al parecer su padre se fue a la oficina estuvo hasta el mediodía para volver a su casa por su mascota y al llegar encuentra gente que no esperaba y busca a Kiyoshi con la vista algo enojado y eso se notaba.

-B..bienvenido a casa!.-dijo Kiyoshi hasta que los demás vieron a Kuroko estaban todo el mundo o sea todo los equipos, haciendo que Kuroko suspirara.

-Estoy de vuelta Teppei~.-dijo Kuroko poniendo su cara de poker.-Y me dirás que hacen ellos aquí?.-preguntó el peliceleste apuntando a todos.

Los demás al ver a Kuroko se sorprendieron era muy diferente a que era antes, pero se sorprendieron más como se veía que estaba expresivo y no se asustaron como siempre era como si ya lo podrían ver donde sea, vieron su cabello que estaba algo largo pero en frente tenía mellones rojos y ropa coqueta pero de moda.

-jajaj si.-se ríe Kiyoshi tratando de mejorar el ambiente o la actitud del peliceleste.-Pues me d...

-Quieres decir te obligaron a que los llevaras a aquí y tu ya no podía mas así que tuviste que ceder, vaya que son muy ansiosos pero bueno mejor ahora antes de que saliera al extranjero.-dijo Kuroko suspirando pesadoramente.-Es eso Kiyoshi-san?.

-Si.-dijo asistiendo.-Tetsuya-kun estas enojado?.

-No.

-Si lo estás.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-...Ya déjalo Teppei que lo harás enojar.-dijo Hanamiya viendo como esos dos parecían novios aunque sabía que eran amigos pero igual tenia celos.

-Ah Makoto-nii! Se te está pegando mi missdirection.-dijo Kuroko yendo hacía su amigo saludándolo con una risita.-Aunque no deberías ponerte celoso Makoto-nii.

-C..cállate Tetsuya.-dijo Hanamiya desviando la mirada de su novio por ser descubierto.-Y mejor concéntrate en ellos.

-Oye y yo que pequeño enano.-dijo Haizaki algo ofendido.

-Jajaj lo siento, lo siento Shougo-nii si te vi pero me gusta molestar a Makoto-nii.

-Eres un desgraciado.-dijo sacudiéndole su cabello.-Y ya deja de cambiar el tema y deja de hacerte el idiota, anda a enfrentarlos.

Kuroko pone un puchero odiaba que sus amigos tuvieran razón y hace frente a los demás ya que lo miraban muy sorprendidos por cómo se veía su amigo completamente.

-Saben que los odio chicos.-miro a Hanamiya y a Haizaki con sus calletes inflados.-Pero gracias por todo y más a ti Teppei-san.

Kuroko se pone frente a todos los presente sonriendo todos no habían cambiado nada y eso le alegraba.

-Bueno no esperaba esto ni con mi ojo emperador pero...Hola chicos!.-sólo se le ocurrió saludar a todos ya que no se lo esperaba, mientras que todos lo veían mejor parecían sorprendidos y mucho.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Si! Eso es todo por ahora y no se como puedo imaginar estas cosas pero bueno como dije antes tal vez suba mañana el próximo, mas adelante aparecen los nuevos amigos de Kuroko si!.**_

_**Yo aparezco con tres personas: Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami.**_

_**Yo: bueno es un gusto verlos de nuevo y de ahora en adelante llámenme Ai.**_

_**Kuroko:-Esta bien Ai-san.**_

_**Ai:-Quítale el "-san" que no soy vieja Kuro-chan.**_

_**Kagami:-Oiga escritora acaso se le fue un tornillo cuando nació?**_

_**Ai:-Ah?! Y tu eres un idiota del basket Kaga-chan**_

_**Aomine:-Que cruel eres Ai deja tranquilo a mi novio.**_

_**Ai:-No quiero Ao-chan pero te diré que me dijo como se confesaron que bruto eres Ao-chan**_

_**Aomine:-QUE! Bakagami le contaste?!**_

_**Kuroko:-Ai me dirías como fue ya que estuve en Paris.**_

_**Ai:-Claro.-dijo y me acerco a su oreja y le susurro lo que Kagami me conto para ver que sonríe malévolamente.**_

_**Kuroko:-Vaya Aomine ni yo mismo lo pude hacer así pero bueno tu también eres un idiota del basket.**_

_**Aomine:-Que queires decir con eso.**_

_**Kuroko:-Nada.**_

_**Ai:-bueno, bueno tranquilos y mejor despidámonos de todos.-los tres asisten.-Pero antes las personas que quieren preguntarles a algunos de nuestros personajes pueden hacerlo y en el próximo capítulo ellos mismos responderán a sus dudas.**_

_**Todos:-Nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Ai:-Bye, besos y abrazos.**_

_**Kuroko:-¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Siento la demora pero aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Advertiencias: **** ~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

_**"**__**Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas.**___

_**( entre paréntesis) son traducciones de idioma**_

_**Capítulo 5: La reunión inesperada.**_

-Hola chicos!.-sólo se le ocurrió saludar a todos ya que no se lo esperaba, mientras que todos lo veían mejor parecían sorprendidos y mucho.

-Kuroko?!.-dijeron todos.

-jajaja si soy yo Kuroko Tetsuya.-dijo Kuroko con ironía.

-No puedes ser él, él es tan inexpresivo y tú eres todo lo contrario.-dijo Riko y todos asistieron.

-Pues primero que todo eso me ofende Aida y lo segundo en verdad soy yo sólo que cambie algo.-dijo Kuroko apuntándose a sí mismo.

-"Algo" en serio Tetsuya?.-dijo Akashi arqueando una ceja.

-Ok ok cambie y mucho Akashi-kun, Pero quisiera saber que hacen todos ustedes aquí?.

-Como que queremos saber, sabes perfectamente nosotros queremos respuestas Kuroko-kun.-dijo Takao.

-...Está bien.-dijo suspirando.-Ustedes ganan les contaré pero sólo responderé algunas preguntas entendido.

-Claro.-todos asistieron.

-Entonces en donde estuviste Kuroko.-dijo primero Midorima.

-Estuve primero en Francia, después de ganar la Winter cup en mi casa estaba el director de Seirin y me ofrecieron una beca allá. Al estar un año allá tuve otra beca en Alemania.-explico Kuroko.

-Eso quiere decir que fuiste a Francia y Alemania.-concluyo Himuro.

-Así es.-asistio.

-El por qué de tú ida?.-preguntó Hyuga.

-Secreto.-respondio rápidamente.

-Por qué?.-dijo Moriyama.

-Cómo les dije a los otros, o sea a la antigua generación de los milagros, Taiga-kun, Kazunari-kun y a Yukio-san y mas a Teppei necesitó terminar algunos arreglos antes de hacer la reunión.-dijo Kuroko.

-¿Por qué sólo te despediste con cartas?.-preguntó Koganei tratando de quitarse unas dudas como los demás.

-En ese momento tenía miedo, y lo único que podía expresarme era en cartas, se me ocurrió hacerlo así tratando de no herir a nadie como lo hice cuando renuncie al basket en Teiko.-dijo muy apenado ya que estaba desviando la mirada de todos.

-Entonces cómo podemos verte?.-pregunta Imayoshi ya que eso era raro no llevarse un susto con Kuroko.

-Ah eso pues es fácil me dejó ver.-dijo con simpleza y con una leve sonrisita de orgullo.

-Así de fácil?.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Pues antes de que sigan quisiera saber si siguen jugando basket?.-pregunta esta vez Kuroko con una leve sonrisa de malicia ya que tenía planeado algo.

-Por supuesto.-dijieron todos.

Kuroko cambia su actitud, se relaja y se dirige hacia sus amigos ya que el sabia de lo que iba a hacer mientras que Hanamiya y Haizaki rieran.

-Tetsuya estas tan aburrido?.-dice Haizaki.

-Shougo-nii que cruel pero no sólo quiero comprobar algo.-dijo Kuroko algo ofendido.

-Que cosa Tetsu-kun?.-dijo Momoi.

-Quisiera jugar contra todos!.-dijo alegre Kuroko mientras que sus dos amigos-hermanos se reían _"esto será interesante de ver" _pensaron, mientras que todos los presentes abrían sus ojos eso era inesperado y mucho, sólo se escucha un "Eh?!" por todo el barrio de Kuroko, mientras que el peliceleste, Kiyoshi, Hanamiya y Haizaki se tapaban los oídos para no quedarse sordos .

Después del shock todos se dirigen a una cancha que no estaba tan lejos de allí, mientras Kuroko traía su balón de basket entre sus manos acompañado por Nigou hasta que se detiene en el centro de la cancha.

-Bueno quisiera mostrarles lo que ello en Alemania y en Francia, y para serlo más divertido ustedes mismos elegirán un grupo que pueda jugar contra a mí.-explico Kuroko.

-Pero tú contra seis?.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Sip.-dijo Kuroko.

-Pero porque de repente?.-preguntó Midorima.

-No es de repente sólo quiero jugar nada más Shintarou-kun~.-dijo Kuroko molestando un poco a Midorima.

-No digas mi nombre así Kuroko!.-dijo Midorima algo avergonzado.

-No quiero Shin~ta~rou~-kun~.

-Tranquilo mi pequeño moustrito deja de molestarlo.-dijo alguien detrás de Kuroko asustando mucho a la generación de los milagros ya que este era su primer capitán en Teiko es decir Nijimura Shuuzou.

-Ah Nijimura-san! Es bueno verte de nuevo!.-dijo Kuroko saltando a abrazarlo.

-Jajaj tranquilo Tetsuya yo igual me alegro verte, Shougo me ha dicho lo que estás haciendo pequeño.

-Eh pero si no estoy haciendo nada y deje de llamarme pequeño.-dijo ofendido Kuroko.

-Tratas de ver lo que han mejorado todos verdad y a la vez quieres mostrar lo que tienes ahora.

-Bueno sí... tal vez.

-Oigan vamos a jugar o no?.-dijo Aomine ya arto de su conversación.

-Claro ya tienen al equipo?.-pregunta Kuroko.

-Sí, esta Daiki, Taiga, yo, Ryo, Reo y Shintarou.-dijo Akashi.

-Entonces que comience el partido, Momoi-san y Aida-san serán los árbitros.

-Está bien.-las chicas asentaron.

Todos los que no iban a jugar se van de lugar para ver el juego, Kuroko estaba parado en el centro cambiando su sonrisa a su típica cara de poker, los demás se posicionaban a sus lugares antes habían conversado pero antes de empezar Kuroko dijo unas palabras.

-Antes de todo hágame un favor.-dijo Kuroko muy serio.

-Que es Tetsu?.-pregunto Aomine.

-Que Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun entren en la zona y den todo ustedes lo mejor en la cancha no me subestimen yo he cambiado todo de mi e igual que mi basket.-advirtió Kuroko.

-Está bien Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi.-Daiki, Taiga y Shintarou retiro lo dicho entren en la zona.

-Si!.-dijeron los tres.

Riko tira el balón y lo atrapa Aomine corriendo hacia el arco de Kuroko pero ve que Kuroko no se movía de su lugar hasta que por milisegundos desapareció de su vista sorprendiéndose mucho pero entró en la zona para poder anotar su primer punto pero siente una brisa pasar hasta que se da cuenta que ya no tenía el balón haciendo que se girara para atrás y ahí lo vio pasando rápidamente a Mibuchi, a Kagami, Sakurai y después a Midorima hasta que llegar a Akashi.

-Vaya no creí que pasaras a todos velozmente pero aquí se acaba Tetsuya, sabes que yo si te veo.-dijo Akashi deteniendo a Kuroko, mientras que todos los demás veían la escena.

-Vaya Kurokocchi es muy rápido.-dijo Kise impresionado como todos.

-Aunque no creo que pueda pasar a Akashi asi que hasta aquí se le acaba su suerte.-dijo Takao.

-No te creas Takao, Tetsuya aun no usa su Missdirection.-dijo Haizaki.

-Si nuestro hermanito le mostrada su verdadera falta de presencia.-dijo Hanamiya.-Ese chico no es tan idiota.

De vuelta al juego.

-Como dije antes me dejó ver y ahora en verdad usare mi missdirection Akashi-kun.-dijo Kuroko.

Al decirlo Akashi ya no lo vio era algo que lo shoquio completamente e igual que todos y vio a Kuroko anotar tres puntos en tan solos unos minutos.

-D..desde cuando eres tan rápido Kuroko.-dijo Kagami después de salir de su trance.

-Hace un año con Riki ese chico me acostumbro a correr varios kilómetros todas las mañanas en Alemania e igual en Francia por correr de mis fans.-dijo Kuroko entregándole el balón a Kagami.

-C..como que fans Kurokocchi?.-dijo desde la cancha ya que lo pudo oír.

-Pues en Francia me volví popular porque empecé a ser expresivo entonces las chicas y chicos empezaron a perseguirme.-dijo Kuroko.

-En estos dos años saliste con alguien Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi directamente para saber lo que hizo su amado.

-... Sigamos jugando que después debo ir a hacer la cena.-cambio el tema hábilmente y rápidamente.

Entonces reanudaron el juego vieron que Kuroko había mejorado mucho tanto que ganó a 34-29, estuvieron un buen rato descansando en el piso todos, algunos le dieron toallas y botellas con agua para que se recuperaran.

-Vaya que fue divertido.-dijo Aomine.

-Si aunque allá perdido me divertí.-dijo Mibuchi con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Daiki, Reo.-dijo Akashi.

-Kuroko juegas muy bien.-dijo Kagami mirando al peliceleste.

-Gracias Kagami-kun ustedes igual jugaron bien.-dijo Kuroko.

-Bueno es mejor volver no lo creen chicos.-dijo o sugerido Kise.

-Tienen razón pero debo antes llamar a alguien.-dijo Kuroko parándose, se estira y va a buscar su bolso su celular y todos se enternecieron por lo que vieron, Kuroko tenía unos llaveros de figuritas de toda la generación de los milagros y otros de su uniforme de equipo de todos, Kuroko puso una cara sorpresa y después un puchero.

-Sucede algo Kuroko-kun?.-dijo Sakurai.

-Ah nada sólo...nada Teppei~ te encargas de las cosas de la cena vuelve en un rato sólo los que quieran se pueden quedar no tengo problema.-dijo Kuroko tomando su bolso y con Nigou se va desapareciendo.

-Que fue eso?.-dijeron todos.

-No se metan y vamos que estoy arto de esto.-dijo Hanamiya.

-Te quedas Makoto?.-dijo Kiyoshi sonriendo.

-Sí, necesitó hablar con ese enano que es escurridizo.-dijo Hanamiya.-Y también quiero pasar un rato contigo idiota.-susurro pero fue oído por su novio.

-Nosotros nos vamos Shougo.

-Tsk está bien.

Todos se empezaron a ir ya que se hacía algo tarde pero los únicos que se quedan a esperar a Kuroko fueron Seirin y la generación de los milagros, todos ellos volvieron a regresar a la casa de Kiyoshi y de Kuroko. Kiyoshi hizo lo que Kuroko le dijo y compró lo necesario para cocinar la cena para todos, hasta que se siente que alguien corre y abre la puerta bruscamente y era Kuroko jadeando parecía que estaba algo alterado.

-Tetsuya-kun?.-dijo Kiyoshi desconcertado.

-Te...Teppei~ ha..has visto a Natsuki por aquí?.-dijo Kuroko entre cortadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Eh pues no.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-O...ok gracias.-dijo Kuroko.

-Kuroko-kun que sucede?.-dijo Izuki.

-Nada sólo...-no pudo responder ya que fue interrumpido.

-Tet~ su~ya~.-dijieron unas voces dulces sobresaltando a Kuroko y todos vieron la reacción del peliceleste preguntándose más que sucedía.

-No puede ser.-dijo Kuroko cerrando la puerta.

-Quiénes son Kuro-chin?.-preguntó Murasakibara.

Antes que Kuroko hablara dos personas bajan de las escaleras y uno de ellos corrió hacía Kuroko...mejor dicho salto sobre Kuroko a abrazarlo mientras que la otra persona iba a saludar a Kiyoshi y a Hanamiya.

- Tetsuya sais pas comment tu m'as manqué! (Tetsuya~ no sabes cuánto te extrañe!).-dijo el chico (Francés).

Al verlo vieron que era un chico que media 1.86, su pelo le llegaba hasta sus hombros aunque adelante lo llevaba corto era de color blanco y ojos grises vestía unos pantalones rojo, una polar de color negra con un pañuelo puesta en su cuello de color negro y rojo y con zapatos azules.

- Hé Natsuki're va starter (Oye Natsuki lo vas a asfixiar).-dijo la chica para después ver que su amigo lo suelta le da un corto abrazo a su amigo para después besarle la mejilla.- Bonjour cher ami (Hola querido amigo).

- Salut Saya m'a donné la surprise (Hola Saya me has dado la sorpresa).-dijo Kuroko hablando francés.

-Sólo vine a visitar a una personita que se ha olvidado de mí.-dijo Saya con una sonrisa y hablando japonés.-No mentira trabajo de mi padre así que lo acompañe y me traje a Natsuki.

-Oh pues quisiera ver al tío.-dice Kuroko al ver las caras de sus amigos.-Ya que estas aquí te presento a algunos de mis amigos.

-Claro.-dijo Saya al ver a todos.-Son muy lindos los japoneses Tetsuya.

Todos los chicos se sonrojaron excepción de Akashi al ver esa chica de 1.83 cabello corto de color negro, ojos violeta claro, vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta su rodilla de color verde claro que le combinaba con sus zapatos y tenía un collar de París, todos no dejaban de verla hasta que alguien los saco de su shock.

-Chicos.-dijo Kuroko.-Ella es mi amiga de Francia se llama Saya Hersti y él es Natsuki Dhusver.-presento a sus amigos.

-Nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a ser llamados por nuestros apellidos así que me pueden llamar Saya y a él Natsuki.

-Bueno no necesito decirles quienes son ellos.-dijo Kuroko.

-Claro Tetsuya nosotros ya lo sabemos pero cambiando de tema anda a bañarte que estas todo sudado.-dijo la pelinegro.

-Lo sé y de quién es la culpa.-dijo con ironía sacando una risita por parte de sus amigos franceses.-Entonces ya vuelvo.

Kuroko se va y se dirige haciendo arriba para bañarse y cambiarse mientras que Saya se va a la cocina a hacer la cena con ayuda de Kiyoshi y Natsuki se va a sentar en el sofá con los demás.

-Tú sabes hablar japonés?.-preguntó Kasamatsu.

-Claro mi Tetsuya me enseñó a igual que a los demás.-dijo Natsuki hablando en japonés e acomodándose mejor porque todos lo miraban.

-Desde cuando conociste a Kurokocchi?.-pregunto Kise.

-Kurokocchi? Oh tu eres Ryota Kise el modelito que es meloso cómo yo!.

-Ah?!.-dijeron todos.

-Pues yo soy meloso con todos soy así ya que soy muy cariñoso con la gente y con Tetsuya lo soy más ya que él es tan lindo~. Y a tu pregunta Ryota lo conozco desde el primer día que llegó a la escuela.

-Qué relación tienes con** Mi** Tetsuya?.-dijo Akashi a punto de tirarle unas tijeras en su rostro y todos sabían ello se notaba por su aura asesina.

-Pues...

-No hables Natsuki y lo siento Seijuurou-san pero eso se lo debe decir Tetsuya.-dijo Saya.

-Y usted es la amiga que Kuro-chin le estaba comprando su regalo?.

-Así es y tú debes ser Atsushi Murasakibara?.

-Si~ y él es mi novio Muro-chin~.-dijo Murasakibara haciendo sonrojar a Himuro.

-Jajaj que lindo, pues no te preocupes que Tetsuya me dijo que todos ustedes tienen pareja.

-Y acaso eres rica?.-dijo Riko ya vio como vestía la chica así quiso quitarse la duda.

-Se dio cuenta? Si lo soy mi padre tiene una empresa Francesa "Empresa Hersti" no es tan gran empresa pero si muy conocida en toda Francia y usted debe conocerla Seijuurou-san.

-Si la conozco mi padre hace poco tuvo una reunión con él.

-Pero esta vez el viene a visitar a la familia Kuroko y a arreglar un negocio o propuesta, y como Tetsuya está aquí quise verlo e igual que Natsuki que me obligó a traerlo.

-Y Saya-kun usted sabe las razones de que Kuroko-kun se fuera?.-pregunta Hyuga.

-Sí pero no es de nuestra incumbencia, verdad Tetsuya?.-dijo mirando a su amigo.

Kuroko al ser visto se ríe levemente y todos buscan el susodicho hasta que lo ve al lado de Izuki "_¡¿Desde cuándo esta aquí?!"_ Dijeron todos incluso Akashi ya que no lo había visto.

-No eres graciosa Saya pero bueno.-dijo Kuroko con todo su pelo mojado tiraros hacia adelante dejando ver su frente y a la vez se le escurría por su cuello y esas gotas bajaban lentamente y el leve sonrojo de Kuroko ya que parecía una hermosa escena haciendo sonrojar a todos. Akashi le gustaba lo que veía hasta que ve que Kuroko es arrastrado por su amigo francés y sentado en sus piernas eso lo hizo enojar mucho.

-N..Natsuki? Que haces?.-dijo Kuroko sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

-Nada~ sólo quería tenerte así ya que te extrañaba.-lo acerca más a él.

Kuroko suspira.-Yo igual te extrañe...a todos en realidad.-dijo mirando a todos ya que en verdad los extrañaba.

-Kuroko nos dirás que relación tienes con él?.-dijo Kagami al ver como se comportaba ellos dos parecían una pareja.

-...Está bien.-dijo sin mirar a todos y cambiando a su cara a una un poco apenada.-Natsuki fue mi novio en París, pero terminamos después de unos meses y queramos como amigos pero conociendo a este chico sigue siendo tan meloso conmigo así que no me importa en realidad no salgo con nadie ni él tampoco.

Akashi se sorprendió mucho su amado lo había cambiado pero ve que Kuroko lo mira con unos ojos de arrepentido pero a la vez su sonrisa era aún única para él, esperaba que ese nuevo Kuroko siguiera enamorado de él porque aún lo ama con todo su corazón, mientras que los demás se sorprendieron hasta que escucharon la risa de Natsuki.

-Mi Tetsuya~.

-Qué sucede Nat?.-dijo Kuroko con curiosidad.

-Me quieres~?.-lo abraza y hundiendo su cara en la espalda de Kuroko.-Me gustas~.

Kuroko se ríe.-Claro que te quiero no debes preguntarme, pero Saya ya has terminado de cocinar? Tengo hambre.

-Sí y hice para todos, aunque me gusta como tú cocina.-dijo Saya acercándose a todos.

-Si Tetsuya cocina muy bien.-dijo Natsuki.-Amo tu comida.

-Eso me alegra y me alaga, en tu cumpleaños te cocino Saya una deliciosa cena.

-Eso me gustaría Tetsuya.-dijo la chica.-Bueno vamos a comer.

Y todos se van haciendo la mesa del comedor y vieron la cena de la chica se veía rico, todos se sentaron a la mesa y disgustaron la comida hasta que llego la hora de irse todos se despiden de Kiyoshi, Saya, Natsuki y Kuroko. Pero antes de que Akashi se fuera les dijo algo a Kuroko.

-Que cruel Tetsuya.-dijo dolido Akashi.

-Por qué lo dices Akashi-kun?.-dijo incrédulo.

-Me gustaría que me volvieras a llamar como antes.-ordeno Akashi.

-Y yo quisiera saber porque tus ojos ahora son rojos.-dijo Kuroko.

-Te lo diré cuando me llames como antes.-dijo Akashi sonriendo maliciosamente para después besar la mejilla de Kuroko.-Buenas noches mi amor.

Al irse Kuroko se sonrojo completamente y cierra la puerta para irse a su habitación estaba cansado y mal últimamente esta así pero prefirió ignorar el dolor de cabeza y se fue a acostar.

-Oye Saya tú crees que Tetsuya esté bien?.-dijo Natsuki ya acostándose en la cama de invitados.

-Por que lo dices se veía bien para mí.

-Se nota que no lo está, estaba más pálido de lo normal y estaba con dolores lo note.-dijo Natsuki.

-Pueda que tengas razón pero dejémoslo tranquilo sabes que no le gusta ser presionado.-dijo la chica.

-Ok, buenas noches Saya.-se despidió para dormirse.

-Buenas noches Natsuki.

Todos se fueron a dormir y Akashi estaba en su habitación pensando o recordando todos los momentos que estuvo con Kuroko y antes de dormirse toca sus labios y recuerda como toco nuevamente esa suave piel sacándole una sonrisa, por estar feliz nuevamente podía ver a su amado aunque este allá cambiado. Aun así es feliz por tenerlo a su lado pero una idea corría su mente.

-Te volveré a enamorar Tetsuya.-y así se durmió pensando en Kuroko.

_**Continuará...**_

_**bueno eso es todo por ahora y tratare de actualizar mañana o sino el lunes se los aseguro, hasta luego bye….besos y abrazos..**_

_**Kuroko:-Ai usted porque cambio mi personalidad?**_

_**Ai:-Porque se me dio la gana.**_

_**Murasakibara:-Ai-chin es mala.**_

_**Ai:-Eh?! Muro-chan no pienses eso, bueno Kuro-chan sobre tu personalidad es que asi se me ocurrió la historia y lo siento s sone mal.**_

_**Kuroko:-Esta bien.**_

_**Murasakibara:-Y yo quiero dulces….Ai-chin tu tienes dulces?.**_

_**Ai:-Claro que tengo para ti Muro-chan.-le entrego una bolsa de dulces.-Son solo para ti y Kuro-chan.-le entrego unos dulces.-Estos son para ti son de vainilla.**_

_**Kuroko sonríe feliz:-Gracias.**_

_**Ai:-No hay de que pero despidámonos.-los dos asistieron haciéndome feliz.**_

_**Los tres:-Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Akashi:-¿Reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bueno primero que nada Lo siento mucho! Tuve que salir con mi familia a una parte y mi padre no me dejo llevar el computador :C pero aquí les dejo el capitulo y sin mas los dejo leer :)**

**Advertencias: ****: **** ~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

_**"**__**Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas y pensamientos de los personajes.**_

_**( entre paréntesis) son traducciones de idioma**_

_**Capítulo 6: Los viejos recuerdos.**_

Paso la semana hasta que Saya, Natsuki y Kuroko se fueron a Francia a celebrar el cumpleaños de la pelinegro y después de estar tres días en Francia Kuroko se va a Alemania a visitar a los demás hasta que tiene que volver ya que tenía que ir a clases. Luego de cuatro días después para que Kuroko los llamara a todos a su casa y al ver que ya todos estaban empezó a hablar, no estaba ni Saya y Natsuki tranquilizándose un poco suspira y los mira.

-Bueno los llamé para explicarles algunas cosas que quiero sacar de mi mente.

-Y eso sería?.-dijo Riko.

-Pues primero sobre mi missdirection, en Francia me concentré en que algunas personas pudieran verme y otras no.

-Es decir que tú si lo deseas te dejaras ver.-dijo Kiyoshi.

-Así es Teppei-san, por ejemplo todos mírenme sin apartar la vista de mí.-vio que todos lo hacían entonces cierra los ojos y tranquilamente se mueve hacía el sofá y mira nuevamente, algunos trataban de buscarlos y otros lo seguían mirando sin entender.

-Kurokocchi~? Dónde estás?!.-decía alterado Kise.

-Estoy aquí.-dijo Kuroko levantando la mano para que lo miraran.

Muchos se sorprendieron y los demás le dijeron que si lo veían hasta que entendieron su punto, Kuroko sólo dejó que algunos lo miraron mientras que los demás lo perdieron de vista.

-Ya se dieron cuenta?.-preguntó Kuroko algo alegre se le hacía gracia ver las reacciones.

-Pero cómo lo lograste Kuroko-kun?.-dijo Himuro algo curioso.

-Práctica Himuro-kun aunque cuesta al principio pero con un leve esfuerzo se puede e igual que mi mejoramiento en mi rendimiento.-explico Kuroko.

-Oh.-dijeron todos hasta que ven que sostiene un vaso de agua que jamás estuvo allí.-Qué?!.

-Pues siempre se olvidan de mi.-suspira.-Que crueles son aún sin usar mi missdirection se olvidan de mí chicos.-algo mal ya que literalmente siempre estuvo el vaso aunque nadie lo había notado.

-Debe ser la costumbre Kuroko.-dijo o se excuso Midorima.

-Tal vez Midorima-kun pero bueno ya no importa estoy acostumbrado.-dijo Kuroko levemente triste haciendo que todos tuvieran una punzada de culpa.

-Lo sentimos Kuroko.-dijeron todos con culpa.

-Etto chicos está bien, en serio.-dijo Kuroko moviendo sus manos en negación.

-Pero Kuroko estas triste.-dijo Kagami.

-Oh...lo siento yo debo disculparme con todos ustedes por escapar así como lo hice yo.-dijo Kuroko muy triste tenía que decirlo.

-No Kuroko está bien.-dijo Izuki.

-Claro que no, es necesario Izuki-san yo me fui sin siquiera decirles adiós, me hace sentir mal no saben cuánto desee verlos nuevamente a todos pero tenía miedo mucho miedo de me odiaran.-Kuroko empezó a decir lo que ya hace tiempo quiso decir hasta el punto en que empezó a llorar inconscientemente.-Are?.-vio sus pequeñas lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, trato de detenerlas pero no podía hasta que siente que alguien lo abraza y era Kagami.-K...Kagami-kun?

-Shh... desahógate Kuroko.-dijo Kagami dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.-shhh...está bien Kuroko.

Kuroko después se sorprenderse vuelve a llorar en verdad quería desahogarse de todo, en un instante se aferra a Kagami y este le daba palmaditas, mientras que los demás sólo podían dar un silencio _"en verdad que Kuroko pensaba eso"_ fue lo uno que pudieron pensar al escuchar las dolorosas palabras de su amigo peliceleste. Pasa un buen rato hasta que Kuroko se duerme siendo tomado por Kagami.

-Se quedó dormido.-dijo Aomine.

-Bueno de tanto llorar se les fueron las fuerzas, ven te acompañó hacía el cuarto de Kuroko.-lo dijo Kiyoshi y Kagami sólo asiste, Kiyoshi le guía hasta que se da cuenta que todos lo seguían.-Aquí es.-apunto el cuarto de Kuroko que tenía la puerta de color celeste y el castaño abre la puerta.

Al abrirla se vio que la habitación estaba pintara de color azul pastel y tenía cuadros colgados de gente que ellos no conocían y hasta que encuentran en una esquina había algunas de ellos haciendo que sonrieran por ello, Kagami deja sobre la cama a Kuroko y Akashi se va a la otra esquina para taparlo con una manta, pero antes de que todos se fueran Kuroko agarra a Akashi y este trató de soltarse pero el agarre era más fuerte, entonces sólo sonrió feliz.

-Yo creo que me quedare con Tetsuya, así que no se preocupen.-dijo Akashi sentándose al lado de Kuroko.

-Está bien.-dijo Kiyoshi.-Pero ten cuidado de no despertarlo él no ha estado durmiendo muy bien últimamente.

Akashi asiste para que después todos se fueran a abajo para conversar ya que ninguno quería irse por estar preocupados por Kuroko. Mientras en la habitación del peliceleste Akashi desliza su mano a la de Kuroko y este la agarra, parecía que se tranquilizaba hasta que Akashi se acuesta al lado de Kuroko y este se acerca a acurrucarse en el pelirrojo ya que sentía que ese aroma era de su amado pelirrojo, se sentía seguro a su lado como siempre lo ha ello aunque muchas cosas cambiaron con el tiempo ese calor y calidez de estar juntos nunca se fue para ninguno de los dos.

-S..sei.-susurro entre un lindo suspiro pero Akashi tampoco pudo escucharlo ya que se había dormido junto con él abrazados como los viejos tiempos.

Los dos se duermen tan pacíficamente como antes lo hacían cuando eran novios y cuando eran pequeños, pasa unos minutos y Kise va a ver como seguía Kuroko pero al ver ese linda escena no pudo resistirse a sacar una foto y sonreír por ellos parecían nuevamente lindos juntos, se va sin hacer ruido y al bajar les cuenta lo que vio y más de uno sonrió. Pasa una hora para después Akashi despierta muy feliz al ver a su lado un lindo Kuroko, le corre algunos mechones de su cara para ver esa bella cara que lo enamoro hace tiempo atrás, aún se acordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Flashback-

**.-.-.-(/º.º)/-.-.-.**

Akashi en ese día iba a acompañar a su padre a un negocio que tenía con una empresa de la familia Kuroko, al estar ahí supo por su padre que el iba a llevar a su hijo y sorpresivamente tenían la misma edad, al llegar saludaron al para después ver donde estaba el hijo de este pero al no verlo pensó que no fue o estaba en otra parte.

-Vamos hijo saluda.-dijo Yamato Kuroko.

Kuroko estaba temblando de miedo y estaba detrás de su padre pero saca su cabeza y saludo.-H..hola.

-Lo siento mi hijo es muy tímido.-dijo el padre de Kuroko.

Akashi se sorprendió porque no lo había visto pero al ver esos ojos celestes se le hizo interesante, se acerca donde estaba Kuroko y sonríe.

-Hola soy Akashi Seijuurou, y tú?.-le pregunto tranquilamente.

-K..Kuroko Te...Tetsuya.-respondio con muchos nervios.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo Tetsuya?.-preguntó Akashi.

Kuroko mira a su padre y este le sonreía asistiendo, entonces lentamente salió de su escondite y se fijo en Akashi para él era como un príncipe y sonríe. Y Akashi se fija muy bien en Kuroko este parecía un ángel caído del cielo como en los cuentos era muy lindo.

-S..sí!.-dijo al fin con entusiasmo.

Los dos se fueron a un cuarto a jugar, mientras que sus padres tenían su reunión, al estar solos Kuroko y Akashi empezaron a jugar con unos juguetes que tenía el pelirrojo hasta que se aburren.

-Y Tetsuya que quieres jugar?.

-No lo sé.-dijo Kuroko pensando.

-Mmm... que tal a las escondidas?.-sugirió Akashi.

-N..no!.-grito Kuroko.

-Por qué?.-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Y..yo mm... mis padres dicen que yo tengo falta de presencia y la gente no me ve haciendo que se olviden de mí también dicen que lo herede de mi mamá, así que si jugamos te olvidaras de mí y yo no lo quiero.-dijo Kuroko intentando no llorar.

Akashi se acerca hacía Kuroko y lo abraza dulcemente para calmarlo sorprendiendo mucho al peliceleste por su acción.

-A..Akashi-kun?.

-Tetsuya dime Seijuurou.-ordeno Akashi.

-...Sei-kun.-después de pensarlo prefirió cortarlo.

-Mucho mejor.-le regala una sonrisa y le limpia la lágrima que se le había escapado a Kuroko.-No llores Tetsuya, yo no me olvidare de ti.

-Me lo prometes?.-dijo Kuroko mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si te lo prometo.

-Entonces quiero que Sei-kun sea mi amigo!.-opino Kuroko.-¿Tú no quieres?.

-...Claro que quiero.

Kuroko sonrió para después de su leve charla los dos empezaron a jugar hasta quedarse dormidos abrazados por tanta cosas que hicieron, al llegar la hora los padres de los aparecieron sorprendidos, era una linda escena pero tenían que irse y al fin los despierta con delicadeza.

-Tetsu vamos despierta hay que irnos.-dijo Yamato y vio que de a poco se despertaba su hijo como Seijuurou.-Vamos mamá nos espera.

-Papá?.-se rasca sus ojos para despertar e igual que Seijuurou.-Mira papá Sei-kun me lo dio.-le mostró un peluche de conejo rojo.

-Oh que lindo y le distes las gracias a Seijuurou-kun?.

Kuroko asiste feliz abrazando el peluche para después abrazar a Akashi.-Adiós Sei-kun.

-Adiós Tetsuya.-lo abraza.

-No se preocupen pueden volver cuando quieran.-dijo el padre de Akashi.

-En serio...si veré a Sei-kun de nuevo!.-dijo alegre Kuroko sorprendiendo a su padre ya que él no muchas veces mostraba expresiones y rara vez lo hacía pero se alegro que su hijo lo hiciera.

-Jajja si Tetsuya entonces te veré pronto.-dijo Seijuurou.

Después de despedirse Akashi se va a costar estaba cansado por jugar con su nuevo amigo Tetsuya, y era igual que a Kuroko que estaba dormido en el coche hacia su casa. Pasan días cuando vuelven a verse y después era más seguido hasta que crecieron hasta la edad de que tenían que ir a una secundaria.

-Tetsuya a que secundaria vas a ir?.-preguntó Akashi comiendo junto al peliceleste en su casa.

-Mm...-lo piensa.-Tal vez en Teiko Sei.

-Entonces está decidido vamos a ir a Teiko Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi tranquilamente.

-Eh?! Pero Sei.-se sorprendió por las palabras de Akashi.

-Pero nada vas a estar conmigo y punto Tetsuya, acaso no quieres estar conmigo?.-dijo dolido.

-No! Es que me has sorprendido nada más Sei.-se acerca a abrazarlo y es correspondido.-Yo siempre estaré con Sei.-le sonrió.

-Me alegra que me muestres tus expresiones mi Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi acariciando la mejilla del peliceleste.

-Y a mí me gusta estar contigo Seijuurou-kun.-dijo Kuroko tocando también la mejilla del otro hasta que se ríen y se separan para seguir comiendo.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

º-º-º-º-º-(*w*)-º-º-º-º-º

Akashi se despierta ya que ve que Kuroko se movía mucho y le toca la mejilla para después besarle su frente sin despertarlo, decide bajar dejando sólo a Kuroko ya que se podría enojar con él o tal vez lo ignore y al bajar aún estaban todos allí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.-se preguntó pero lo dijo en voz alta.

-Una hora y media Akashi.-le respondió Aomine.

-¿Y cómo está Kurokocchi?.-preguntó Kise preocupado por Kuroko como todos.

-Él está bien Ryota sólo está durmiendo.

-Bueno eso es bueno pero mejor ven a comer.- dijo Takao.

-Está bien.-se sienta y le sirvieron la comida.-Gracias Yukio-san.

-Me dijeron que lo hizo Kuroko-kun.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Debió estar cansado por tanto papeleo.-dijo Kiyoshi tratando de hablar bajo pero igual lo escucharon.

-Qué quieres decir Teppei?.-dijo Riko sin entender mucho e igual que todos.

-Pues ahora trabaja con su padre y de vez en cuando se va a la empresa o hace los papeleos acá para irse a la universidad.-explicó Kiyoshi.

-Espero que no se esfuerce mucho.-dijo Mibuchi.-Verdad Sei-chan?.

-Bueno si, me preocupa mucho Tetsuya pero es muy terco para estas cosas.

Y todos lo miraban con una ceja levantada _"Y tú eres él que lo dice, si tú_ _también lo eres"_ pensaban todos.

-Ok ok es mejor que se vayan, no creo que Tetsuya-kun despierte por un buen rato, yo les diré si ocurre algo.-dijo Kiyoshi y todos asistieron y así empezaron a irse todos menos Akashi.

-Teppie-san por favor no le diga a Tetsuya que estuve durmiendo con él.

-Y por qué Akashi?.

-Sólo dígale, él y yo tuvimos muchos recuerdos pero él mismo debe descansar y no pensar en cosas como estas.

-Pero no quieres estar nuevamente con él Akashi?.-dijo confundido.

-Sí, pero quisiera enamorar nuevamente a este Tetsuya.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh~ está bien.

Los dos se despiden y Kiyoshi empieza a ordenar el living mientras que Nigou estaba dormido e igual que su dueño. Kuroko al quedarse dormido recuerda un lindo recuerdo para él.

_**-Con Kuroko (Sueño) Flashback-**_

Él estaba sentado en la banca de una plaza que estaba cerca de su casa y veía como los otros niños jugaban y corrían hasta que se entristeció ya que su falta de presencia hacía que la gente lo olvidara y justo cuando se iba es detenido por un niño de cabellos cafés.

-Hola!.-dijo aquel chico.

-H...hola.

-Me llamó Ogiwara Shigehiro y dime cómo te llamas tú?.

-K..Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Entonces Kuroko-kun vamos a jugar basket.

-Eh?!

-Vamos, vamos.

Después de un rato los dos se volvieron amigos unos mejores amigos hasta que Kuroko va a visitar a Akashi y le cuenta sobre Ogiwara haciendo que el pelirrojo se enojada con él.

-Sei-kun estás enojado?.-preguntó Kuroko al ver que Akashi lo ignoraba.

-...-pero no hubo respuesta.

-Sei-kun respóndeme.

-Déjame Tetsuya.

-Entonces si estas enojado,...pero por qué?.-dijo sin entender porque su querido pelirrojo estuviera enojado.

-Por nada Tetsuya.-se dio la vuelta y lo volvió a ignorarlo.

Entonces Tetsuya se puso triste y se aferro al peluche de conejo que le había dado Akashi cuando se conocieron y se gano en una esquina a llorar silenciosamente, mientras que Akashi lo mira después de un rato hasta que se da cuenta que fue un estúpido y vio a su amigo en una esquina llorando bueno no se veía ya que tenía su cabeza en sus rodillas y a la vez abrazando un peluche y se escuchaba los sollozos de Kuroko. Al acercarse escucha las leves palabras que parecía algo punzantes para Akashi y al tratar de poner una mano sobre el hombro del peliceleste este empieza a temblar y por fin escucha claramente esas palabras.

-Sei-chan es un mentiroso, el se olvido de mi, ...Sei-chan rompió su promesa.-dijo Kuroko entre su sollozo sorprendiendo a Akashi.

-Tetsu...-no pudo terminar de hablar que Kuroko lo interrumpe.

-Déjame Sei-chan es un mentiroso!...él...Sei-chan rompió su promesa...us...usted dijo que no me i..ignoraría...y...y me mintió.-dijo Kuroko tratando de hablar y tranquilizarse pero no podía.-Pe..pero Sei-chan es malo...malo...a..Sei-chan ya no lo quiero!.

Akashi eso si lo lastimó.-Lo siento Tetsuya.

Akashi intenta abrazar pero Kuroko se negaba hasta que Akashi se le viene una idea, se va de la habitación hasta la cocina busca algo y regresa a la habitación con algo en la mano que era un vaso.

-Tetsu-chan quisiera que me perdonaras...y también quisiera darte esto.-dijo Akashi dejando algo al lado de Kuroko para después sentarse a ver si Kuroko lo perdonaba.

Mientras que Kuroko lo piensa y mira lo que le trajo Akashi, ve que es un vaso, lo levanta para después tomar ese líquido lechoso y reconoció ese sabor...era vainilla su rica malteada de vainilla haciendo que mirará al pelirrojo y quitarse sus lágrimas, vio como Akashi se acercaba lentamente pero con algo de miedo ya que no sabía si aún Kuroko lo perdono hasta que siente unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tetsuya?.-lo nombro.

-Te perdono Sei-chan.-dijo muy bajito Kuroko pero Akashi lo pudo escuchar.

-Entonces me quieres?.-le pregunto.

-Yo siempre voy a querer a Sei-chan!.-dijo Kuroko regalándole una sonrisa.

-Yo igual te quiero Tetsu-chan.-le regresa la sonrisa.

-Y me dirás porque te enojaste?.-pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-... Bueno y..yo me puse celoso.

-C..celoso?.-no se lo podía creer.

-Sí, es porque te hiciste un amigo y ahora tal vez sentí que podía perderte.

-Yo jamás me alejare de Sei-chan, así que Sei-chan no debe estar celoso de nadie.

-Lo siento de verdad Tetsu-chan.

Los dos se separan del abrazo para volver a jugar juntos hasta que Kuroko se da cuenta de algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso Sei me ha llamado Tetsu-chan?.

-Eh? Ah sí como tú me llamaste Sei-chan y eso porque?

-Mmm...porque Sei-chan suena más bonito.

-Entonces yo te llamare Tetsu-chan.

-Sei-chan.

-Tetsu-chan...

Y así empezaron a llamarse con el "-chan" hasta que se miran y se ríen para después reanudar sus juegos, se van de la habitación para irse al jardín a jugar más a gusto hasta que hizo tarde y se fueron a dormir ya que Kuroko se iba a quedar en la casa de Akashi. El tiempo pasa hasta que ya tenían 11 años, Kuroko y Akashi están paseando por un parque tomados de las manos como siempre lo han ello desde pequeños.

-Sei-chan vamos a comprar una malteada.-dijo Kuroko.

-No Tetsu-chan te hace mal tomar muchas de esas.

-Pero...-iba a protestar pero lo interrumpe.

-Pero nada y mejor dejémonos de poner "-chan" a nuestros nombres Tetsuya.-opino Akashi.

-Eh, pero si suena bonito Sei.

-Por favor Tetsuya ya somos grandes.

-suspira.-Está bien Seijuurou-kun.

-Sabes Tetsuya yo te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero Seijuurou-kun.

-Bueno vamos, te tengo que dejar en tú casa Tetsuya.

Kuroko asiste y los dos se van hacía la casa del peliceleste, se despiden con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para después irse Akashi feliz como siempre por estar con Kuroko e igual que Kuroko al estar junto a él...

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Kuroko despierta y abre sus ojos lentamente para después levantarse de su cama, al frotarse sus ojos recuerda su sueño haciendo que sacada una sonrisa con melancolía y decide bajar y sólo escucha unos sonidos que parece que provenían de la cocina, al llegar allí ve a Kiyoshi cocinando.

-Buenas Teppei.-dijo Kuroko, y ve que Kiyoshi se asusta por no notarlo.

-Waaa Tetsuya-kun deja de hacer eso.-dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón.-Pero como amaneciste?.

-Amanecí? Cuánto tiempo me dormí?.-preguntó intrigado.

-Todo el día de ayer, parecía que el trabajo y el mal sueño te pago factura.-se río Hanamiya.

-Makoto-nii?!

-jajajaj Buenas Tetsuya, estas mejor?

-Sí gracias.

-Y ya que despertaste justo en el momento.

-Momento?

-Vamos a tomar desayuno~.-dijo Kiyoshi.

Los tres estuvieron todo el día en casa hasta que se hizo tarde y Hanamiya se tuvo que ir, Kuroko tuvo que llamar a sus amigos del extranjero y después se fue a su habitación para hacer una tarea de la universidad. Después salió a dar un paseo para despejar su mente pero no espero que se perdiera, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de donde iba y más si ya estaba escureciéndose, sólo suspira para ver una tienda y decide comprar unos bocadillos ya que le dio hambre pero no espero ver a un chico conocido para él.

-Kuroko-kun?.-dijo una voz conocida par el peliceleste.

-Yukio-san?! Ah lo siento, me ha sorprendido.-dijo Kuroko quitándose sus mechones de su rostro.

-No esperaba verte por aquí?¿Sucede algo?.-preguntó Kasamatsu.

-No.-dijo Kuroko agitando sus manos en negación.-Pero podemos hablar en otro lugar?.

-Claro.

Después de comprar las cosas los dos se van de la tienda y se van a tomar algo en un café cerca de ahí, antes de llegar se encuentran con Takao que trabajaba en esa cafetería y al estar sentados y con sus pedidos ya traídos por Takao los tres se quedan en silencio hasta que Kasamatsu rompió el silencio y preguntó lo que le sucedía.

-No es nada Kasamatsu-san, sólo salí a despejar mi mente, pero al estar tan hundido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que iba hacía un lugar desconocido.-explicó.

-Quieres decir que te has perdido?.-dijo Takao.

-Sí.-dijo apenado.

-Bueno a veces eso puede pasar, pero en que pensabas?.-dijo con curiosidad Kasamatsu.

-Sólo recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de mi infancia con Akashi-kun y Ogiwara-kun, cuando iba en Teiko y con todos cuando estaba en Seirin, todos buenos y malos pero son cosas que la vida puede darte.-toma un sorbo de su café para volver a hablar mientras que los otros dos le prestaban atención y no hablaron para que Kuroko continuará.-La vida te da amor, amigos, enemigos, el odio, la traición, la soledad, la felicidad, la angustia, el miedo, el enojo, la impotencia, la culpa, la preocupación y el dolor...pero sin ellos eso no sería vida y yo he vivido muchas experiencias con esos sentimientos pero ahora soy feliz al vivir lo que he vivido e igual que conocer a mis amigos del extranjero.

-Kuroko-kun.-dijo Kasamatsu sorprendido por las palabras de Kuroko e igual que Takao.

-Vaya Kuroko-kun no pensé que ibas a decir eso.-dijo Takao.

-Por favor díganme Tetsuya, no me molesta aunque lo siento si de vez en cuando dijo sus nombres es pura costumbre.-dijo Kuroko tomando otro sorbo de su café.

-Eh?!.-dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Por favor no griten Kazunari-kun, Yukio-san.

-Pero no digas cosas así Kuroko-kun.-dijo Takao.-Pero de verdad quieres que te llamemos por tu nombre?.

-Sí.

-Mmm... entonces te diré Tetsu-chan!.-dijo Takao haciendo que riera Kuroko.

-Tetsu-kun?.-dijo Kasamatsu algo dudoso.

-Como quiera Yukio-san.

Los tres estuvieron conversando de muchas cosas hasta que se hizo más tarde y Kuroko decidió irse en taxi e igual que los otros dos, y ya en la casa Kuroko fue recibido por Kiyoshi ya que parecía preocupado por su hora de llegada pero después de que Kuroko le explicada lo que sucedió los dos se fueron a acostar ya que tenían que ir a la universidad mañana. Ya al otro día Kuroko se sentía mal muy mal tanto que se desmayo en la sala o mejor dicho en la entrada de la puerta ocasionando que se golpeara la cabeza cayendo inconsciente, Kiyoshi se asusto tanto que prefirió llevarlo al hospital ya que se veía muy mal y llamo a una ambulancia a la vez llamo a todos para avisarle sólo por preocupación. Todos al recibir el mensaje de Kiyoshi se van al hospital que les indico el castaño, todos preocupados por el bienestar de su amigo pero no se esperaban personas desconocidas para ellos solo esperaban que se despertada bien Kuroko ese era el deseo de todos.

_**Continuará...**_

**Hasta aquí lo dejo y en el próximo salen todos los Oc. :) y en serio siento mucho demora en subirlo.**

_**Aparezco en una sala con Murasakibara, Himuro, Kise y Kagami.**_

_**Ai:Bueno chicos que puedo hacer con todos ustedes.**_

_**Kise:-A que te refieres Aicchi?.-me pregunto un kise.-…..OYE!**_

_**Ai:-Pues estoy aburrida quisiera mm… Ah ya se Kaga-chan me puedes hacer un favor?.**_

_**Kagami:-Claro que es Ai?**_

_**Ai:-Le puedes cocinar un rico pastel a Muro-chan?**_

_**Kagami:-A Murasakibara?.-yo asisto.-Y eso porque?**_

_**Ai:-Solo hazlo Baka-chan**_

_**Murasakibara:-Si~ tendre pastel~.-dijo feliz.**_

_**Ai:-Pues ya que no te quedan pensé en obligar a Kaga-chan en hacer algo, espero que sea rico ese pastel ya que a mi también me esta dando ganas de comer pastel~.**_

_**Himuro:-Eres una golosa Ai.**_

_**Ai:-Culpable.-le sonrio.-Pero Kise-chan sabes donde esta Kasamatsu?**_

_**Kise:-Eh?! Yukoi? Pues no.**_

_**Ai:-Entonces te puede contar algo sobre Kasamatsu?**_

_**Kise:-Dime, dime!**_

_**Ai:-Pero no me grites!.-veo que se tranquiliza y le hago un gesto en que se acerque y le susurro unas palabras hasta que se va como un rayo.-No pensé que eso iba a pasar.**_

_**Murasakibara:-¿Qué le dijo Ai-chin?**_

_**Ai:-Es un secreto de Kasamatsu pero parece que ya no es tan secreto.**_

_**Himuro:-Es usted muy mala.**_

_**Ai:-Culpable, pero vamos a despedirnos.-los dos asisten.**_

_**Los tres:-Hasta pronto Chicos!**_

_**Kagami:-¿Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Tengo que decir que demorare en subir los capítulos ya que saldré con mi familia a un viaje y no tendre internet pero i tengo la ocasión de subir lo subiré hasta luego tal vez suba cuando entre de nuevo a clases quien sabe bye! Y sin mas los dejo leer.**_

**Advertencias: ****: **** ~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~/Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

_**"**__**Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas y pensamientos de los personajes.**_

_**( entre paréntesis) son traducciones de idioma**_

_**Capítulo 7: Kuroko en un hospital y suceso inesperado.**_

Después de que Kiyoshi llamará a la ambulancia y que llevarán a Kuroko al hospital y llamar a todos los chicos se fue con los de la ambulancia muy preocupado por su amigo ya que se había golpeado la cabeza, hasta que se da cuenta que casi todos ya estaban en el hospital esperándolos. Kiyoshi ni nadie podía pasar y sólo podían esperar que apareciera el médico y los padres de Kuroko que fueron avisados por Akashi.

-Kiyoshi-san Qué sucedió?!.-preguntó Kagami muy alterado.

-Pues no lo sé, cuando íbamos a salir él de repente se desmayo y se golpeo la cabeza.-dijo Kiyoshi también alterado por lo sucedido.

-Pero porque será?.-se preguntaba Koganei.

-Él va estar bien Yukio?.-dijo Kise llorando en los brazos de su novio.

-Claro Ryota, Tetsu-kun es fuerte.-dijo regalándole una sonrisa aunque igual estaba muy preocupado.

-Tetsu-kun?.-dijo Izuki que estaba al lado de Kasamatsu siendo abrazado por su novio Moriyama.

-Ah me has oído, pues el otro día me encontré con él y con Takao y nos dijo que lo llamáramos por su nombre.-explicó Kasamatsu.

Izuki asistió entendiendo y ven que muchos ya habían llegado al hospital e igual que Akashi que se veía mal, entonces Kiyoshi tuvo que explicarles lo que sucedió en la casa hasta que llegó los padres de Kuroko muy preocupados entonces llego el médico.

-Bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias.-dijo el médico.

-Y cuales son doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?!.-dijo el padre de Kuroko.

-Kuroko-kun está bien, sólo se desmayo de cansancio y por estrés y ahora está durmiendo y no va a despertar hasta mañana, pero también por el golpe no sabemos si podría tener amnesia así que esperaremos hasta que despierte.-explicó el doctor.

Todos suspiran aliviados y los padres de Kuroko se fueron a hablar con el doctor dejando a los demás allí y nadie habla ya que trataban de tranquilizar hasta que oyen el celular de Kuroko y contesta Kiyoshi ya que él lo tenía.

-Hola?.-dijo Kiyoshi.

_-*Hola Teppei, pero que haces con el celular de Tetsuya?.-dijo Saya.*_

-Oh Saya pues...Kuroko está en el hospital.

_-*H..hospital?! Que le sucedió?!.-sonaba alterada y se escuchaba más voces.*_

-Él está bien no te preocupes pero ahora está dormido.-trato de relajar a la muchacha.

_-*Nosotros vamos para allá y llamare a los demás...te veo mañana.-corta.*_

-Eh? Espera…ha no me dejo decirle algo.-dijo Kiyoshi y vio a los demás que lo estaban oyendo.

-Quien era Teppei ?.-preguntó Hanamiya.

-Era Saya y dijo que venía para acá, creo que fue mala idea decirle.-dice Kiyoshi pensándolo bien.

-suspira.-Eres un tonto ahora ella estará gritando que Tetsuya está en el hospital.-dijo Haizaki.-Esto será muy problemático.

-Bueno es mejor irse chicos, ustedes deben volver a sus universidades ya que no creo que Tetsuya despierte.-dijo la madre de Kuroko asustando a muchos.

-Waaaa!.-gritaron todos menos Akashi.

-No sabían que mi hijo heredo mi falta de presencia?.-dijo incrédula pero en sus ojos se veía que se divertía.

-No!.-dijeron unísono.

-Pero bueno, vengan mañana a visitarlo, el médico ha dicho que estará hospitalizado por lo menos una semana.

Todos asistieron y se despiden de la mujer esperando que Kuroko en verdad esté bien, mientras Kuroko dormía tranquilamente en esa camilla sólo en la habitación con unas vendas en su cabeza. Al llegar un nuevo día todos los chicos: Midorima, Kise, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kiyoshi y Aomine se fueron al hospital a ver a su pequeño peliceleste y al llegar vieron a los padres de Kuroko saliendo de una habitación.

-Oh hola chicos, hace tiempo que no los veía.-dijo el hombre.

es un gusto verlo nuevamente.-dijeron unísono la generación de los milagros.

-Jjajja nunca cambian.-dijo la mujer.-Pero bueno Sei-kun vienes a visitarlo verdad?.

-Sí, Tía.-asistió Akashi ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer.

-Y ustedes igual mis niños?.-se dirigió hacía los demás que asistieron.-Los conozco a todos y me alegra que aún quieran a mi hijo pero veo caras nuevas?.

-Si bueno soy el amigo de Kuroko es un gusto me llamó Kagami Taiga.-se presento Kagami.

-El gusto es mío Tai-kun.

-Y yo me llamó Kasamatsu Yukio es un gusto conocerla soy el novio de Kise y amigo de Tetsu-kun.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-El mío igual Yukio-kun.

-Pues soy novio de Shin-chan y muy amigo de Tetsu-chan, me llamo Takao Kazunari.-se presento Takao.

-jajja que lindo el gusto es mío Kazu-kun

-Bueno Yukio, Kazu y Taiga me llamó Yamato Kuroko y mi esposa es Hana Kuroko.-se presento el hombre.

-Tío como esta Tetsuya?.-dijo Akashi.

-Bien Seijuurou él ahora debería despertar en cualquier momento, bueno nosotros debemos irnos tenemos que buscarles algunas cosas así que si quieren pueden entrar.-dijo Yamato tomando a su esposa.-Hasta luego.

Los dos adultos se van y todos se van a la habitación de Kuroko y allí lo vieron durmiendo pacíficamente y con unas vendas en la cabeza, Akashi se acerca a sentarse junto a Kuroko para tomarle la mano, todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que escuchan la voz de Kuroko que parecía que susurraba, se acercan para escucharlo mejor.

-Sei-chan eres un idiota...yo jamás dejaré a Sei-chan.-dijo bajito pero todos se sorprendieron

-Akashi acabo de escuchar bien o Tetsu te dijo" _Sei-chan_"?.-dijo Aomine impactado como todos.

-suspira.-Antiguamente cuando éramos niños Tetsuya me llamaba así como yo lo llamaba Tetsu-chan, lo que dijo fue una época en donde yo me iba a ir de viaje con mis padres y pensé que me iba a olvidar y entonces me dijo eso.-explicó Akashi sorprendiendo a todos.

-Entonces ustedes se conocen desde niños?.-dijo Kagami.

-Así es.-afirmo Akashi con sonrisa de nostalgia.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que Kuroko empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente pero se sentía pesado su cuerpo y escuchaba sonidos o mejor dicho ruido de gente que se le hacía conocido haciendo que sonriera, pero siente una leve calidez que siempre ha conocido pero esa calidez se iba, entonces se despierta viendo a mucha gente.

-Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya-kun!.-dijeron todos al ver a su amigo despertar.

-H..hola chicos.-fue lo único que dijo.

-Tetsu-kun estás bien?.-dijo Kasamatsu.-O quieres que llame al médico?.

Kuroko hizo un chequeo rápido le dolía infernalmente la cabeza e igual que su cuerpo como si hubiera levantado una gran roca, se sentía cansado totalmente quería dormir pero quería conversar un poco más, también no tenía fuerza para nada vaya que esta vez estaba mal pero tenía la certeza de que si se incorporaba por su propia cuenta lo más probable es que se mareara nuevamente o se desmayaría está muy seguro de ello.

-No te preocupes Yukio-san, sólo estoy algo desorientado, pero que me sucedió?.-dijo al ver que le levantaban la camilla y agradeciendo el gesto ya que asi veía a todos mejor.

-Te desmayaste en la entrada Tetsuya-kun y te golpeaste la cabeza.-explicó Kiyoshi.

-...Entiendo, lo he preocupado chicos.-dijo Kuroko apartando sus cabellos.

Antes de que alguien hablara se abre la puerta rápidamente y algunas personas van a abrazar a Kuroko sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Kiyoshi ya que los conocía.

-Tetsuya!.-gritaron los recién llegados

-C..chicos me asfixian.-dijo Kuroko y al ver que el agarre es menor sonríe.-Me alegra verlos de nuevo.

-E..eres un idiota Tetsuya.-dijo Saya llorando y abrazando a Kuroko ya que fue soltado por los otros dos.-Me has preocupado mucho.

-Lo siento Saya.-consuela a su amiga y mira a los demás que estaban igual.-Lo siento chicos.

-Tetsuya no lo hagas de nuevo.-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios alborotonados.

-Giotto.-lo nombro para después sonreírle.-Esta bien.

-Tetsuya-kun eres un tonto, sabes que debes cuidarte odio cuando escondes tu dolores!.-dijo llorando Ogiwara.

-Lo siento mucho Ogiwara-kun por preocuparte, tal vez tienes razón me cuidare mejor.-le regala una sonrisa y es devuelta por Ogiwara.

-Oye no te olvides de nosotros!.-gritaron unísono dos chicos muy parecidos.

-Pero si son Yu y Yuri.-dijo.-Me alegra verlos.

-Etto Kurokocchi?¿Quiénes son?.-dijo Kise algo olvidado como los demás.

-Oh lo siento Kise-kun, ellos son mis amigos del extranjero.-dijo Kuroko.

-Así que son las personas con que estuviste en Francia y Alemania.-dijo Aomine.

-Sí.-asistió.

-Y no vas a presentar?.-dijo Kagami.

-Sí, bueno primero los de Francia.-apunto a un chico de cabellos café.-Él es Kaoru Pintral.

Todos dirigen la mirara al chico que era de cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran verdes claros, piel algo bronceada y con un pircing en la ceja derecha, tenía una pequeña trenza en su hombro y muchas pulseras, vestía una polera fucsia y una chaqueta y unos jeans oscuros como sus zapatos, media 1.85.

-Hola es un gusto conocer a los viejos amigos de Tetsuya.-dijo Kaoru alegremente.

-Él es Giotto Angelliony.-apunto a un chico.

El chico era de un 1.90, pelo rubio alborotado, ojos heterocromaticos (miel y blanco) de tez blanca, complexión fuerte, labios pequeños, vestía una sudadera y unos jeans rojos y zapatos del mismo color.

-Él es Tsubasa Breski.-apunto al chico que estaba junto a Kaoru.

Tenía un gorro puesto pero se veía algunos cabellos que eran de color rosa con toques de rojo intenso, ojos rojo claro y media 1.87, en su oreja derecha tenía pircing (3 para ser exacto y uno en el labio) vestía una polera negra y blanca, sus pantalones eran unos jeans plomos y zapatillas blancas con negro y usaba anillos en toda la mano derecha.

-Es gran gusto conocerlos.-dijo solamente.

-Y ella es Mika Tenkin, y ya conocen a Saya y a Natsuki.

Vieron a la chica que era del porte de Kuroko ya que se notaba aunque un poco más alta por como tres centímetros, su cabello era corto de color anaranjado y de ojos amarillos, vestía una polera blanca con un dibujo en el centro que le llegaba hasta un poco más que en la cintura y una falda corta que le llegaba más o menos en las rodilla con unos tacos bajos de color rosa como su falda.

-Buenas.-dijo tímidamente Mika.

-Y los de Alemania.-apunto al chico de su lado.-Él se llama Gilbert Ducker.

Era de estatura promedio para un alemán, cabello liso entre anaranjado-rubio oscuro semi largo (Hasta tocando su cuello) y le tapa el lado derecho del rostro, ojos verdes intensos con pequeños toques de azul claro y de sonrisa arrogante. Tez blanca con varios lunares ( Uno en la mejilla izquierda, bajo el labio, en los brazos y en su cuello).Manos pequeñas, lampiño y totalmente ausente de musculatura o eso aparenta. Media 1.84, vestía un suéter sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el cuello color rojo y unos pantalones azules y zapatos negros.

-Ellos dos son gemelos aunque no se engañen una es chica, ellos son Yu y Yuri Loshi.

Los gemelos tienen el mismo corte de cabello (les llega hasta el cuello) de color verde claro aunque en las puntas son de color blancas, sus ojos café claro, se tapaban un ojo, de tez algo bronceada, median 1.92, los dos tenían un lunar debajo de sus labios. La chica vestía una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul, una corbata suelta de color rojo y pantalones ajustados de color negro y zapatos del mismo color, y el chico igual pero la corbata de color celeste.

-¿Quisiera saber cual es cual?.-dijo Takao muy confuso.

-Yo soy Yu.-dijo el chico con la corbata celeste.

-Y Yuri.-levanto su mano y su corbata de color rojo.

-Aun no se cual es cual.-dijo Murasakibara.

-Oigan chicos no lo confundan pues la chica es la que tiene la corbata roja.-explicó Kuroko.

-Y es un gusto conocerlos.-dijeron unísono.

-Bueno sigamos ella es Naomi Kastler.

Ella era del promedio normal, cabello de color violeta clara, ojos fucsia, vestía una camiseta con diseño de flores y unos short cortos de color rosa claro y tacones bajos y en su cuello había un collar con la inicial "N".

-Y finalmente Riki Oltans.

Chico de promedio normal de cabellos medios largos de color turquesa e igual que sus ojos, tez blanca, vestía una chaqueta azul que le tapaba todo y unos pantalones verdes y unas zapatillas del mismo color y un anillo en el dedo ondular y otro en el índice.

- Es bueno conocer a los amigos de Tetsuya.-dijo Riki.

-Pero quién les dijo que estaba en el hospital?.-preguntó Kuroko algo confundido.

-Teppei contesto la llamada que te hice y me lo dijo.-respondio Saya ya parando de llorar.

-Entiendo, pues me alegra volver a verlos aunque no hace mucho los vi.

-Kuroko aún te sientes mal?.-preguntó Midorima.

-Si bueno me duele demasiado la cabeza, tal vez sea mejor llamar al doctor.-dijo Kuroko tocándose la cabeza por el dolor y dando una mueca por el dolor.

-Entonces espera yo lo llamó.-se ofreció Aomine.

El moreno sale de la habitación para buscar al médico, mientras todos empezaron a conversar con las nuevas personas que son amigo de Kuroko y este sólo los veía ya que no tenía fuerzas para nada, Akashi se sienta junto a Kuroko después de haber saludado a todos los presentes recién llegados y le toca la mejilla cuidadosamente haciendo que el peliceleste lo viera.

-Tetsuya, me has dado un susto de muerte.-dijo Akashi preocupado por Kuroko.

-Lo siento Akashi-kun te he preocupado a ti y a todo el mundo.

-Prométeme que te cuidadas mejor, no me gusta verte en estas condiciones.-le mando.

-Si Akashi-kun te lo prometo, pero espere que estuvieran todos aquí.-dijo viendo a ninguno de sus amigos allí.

-Los demás están la universidad, íbamos a llamarlo si despertabas pero ya les avise dijeron que iban a venir cuando terminara su clase.-dijo Kagami.

-Kuro-chin~ quieres un dulce, es de vainilla.-dijo Murasakibara acercándose a su amigo.

-Gracias Murasakibara-kun.-acepta es dulce y se lo come hasta que llega el doctor con Aomine.

-Señorito Kuroko me alegra que haya despertado, ahora quisiera ver su herida.-dijo el doctor.

Kuroko asiste haciendo que el doctor se acercada a él, le quita las vendas viendo la pequeña herida que tenía ya que tuvieron que ponerle tres puntos pero no se iba a notar los puntos y ya terminando de revisar la herida las vuelve a vendar.

-Bueno su herida está bien no hay infecciones, tuvimos que ponerle unos tres puntos pero no se notaran con el tiempo, gracias a dios no tiene amnesia por el golpe, pero debe reposar y estar en observación toda la semana aquí hospitalizado y no haga ninguna fuerza ya que podría abrir la herida ¿Entendido?.-le dijo viéndolo para ver si le entendió.

Kuroko asistió entendiendo completamente las indicaciones e igual que todos los presentes ya que iban a cuidar completamente al pequeño peliceleste y ya yéndose el médico todos ponen nuevamente atención a Kuroko, este sólo quería dormir pero a la vez quería hablar con todos ellos.

-Tetsu te vez cansado.-dijo Aomine.

-Debe ser por los analgésicos Aomine-kun.-dijo en voz baja ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero igual es escuchado.

-Si quieres duerme un poco Tetsuya.-dijo Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa tan listo como siempre, pero no quiero aún quiero estar conversando con todos.

-Que terco eres.-dijo Riki.

Kuroko puso un puchero.-Eso me ofende Riki.

-Tsubasa-kun tiene razón Kuroko duerme, después vendrán los demás y conversamos, nosotros queremos que te recuperes.-dijo Midorima.

Kuroko los ve haciendo que suspira derrotado.-Ustedes ganan.

Después de que lo digiera empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido haciendo que todos suspiraran se notaba que quería dormir pero se rehusaba.

-Bueno es mejor dejarlo sólo no creo que despierte en un buen rato.-dijo Kagami.

-Si tienes razón Taiga.-dijo Aomine.

Todos asisten y se van dejando a Kuroko solo en el cuarto para que pueda dormir tranquilamente, y ya afuera todos se van a un parque no lejos del hospital.

-No sé si sentir pena por él.-dijo Kaoru.-O animarlo ese chico no va a cambiar jamás, verdad Saya?.

-Oye no me metas en tus monólogos Kaoru.

-Ne ne Yu y Yuri me ayudan a buscarle un regalo a Tetsuya~.-dijo Natsuki.

-Oigan están olvidando que tenemos compañía.-dijo Giotto.-Lo siento pero si no me equivocó ustedes querían hablar con todos nosotros?.

-Sí, ustedes vieron a Tetsu-chan cambiar estos dos años!.-dijo Takao.

-Queremos saber que hizo Kuroko todo estos años, aunque se haya ido no significa que lo olvidamos, él siempre nos hizo falta.-dijo Kasamatsu.

Todos asisten para confirmarlo, mientras que los amigos de Kuroko se miran entre sí para después sonreírse para ellos mismo eso no se lo esperaban pero su amigo peliceleste tuvo razón ya viendo nuevamente a los demás deciden responderles.

-Vaya eso no me lo esperaba.-dijo Natsuki.

-Son buenas personas.-dijo Riki.

-Son como Tetsuya nos dijo.-dice Mika.

-De qué hablan?.-preguntó Murasakibara dejando de comer.

-Tetsuya siempre nos contó de ustedes y cuando lo hacía sonreía feliz y siempre decía que _"fui muy feliz al verlos conocido a todos ellos, son gente que nunca olvidan a alguien o lo ayuda sin importa qué"_ eso siempre lo repetía.-dijo Gilbert.

Los chicos se sorprenden por aquellas palabras sacando sonrisas en los presentes pero sin embargo sentían que algo faltaba en ese momento aunque no sabían el porqué hasta que alguien habla.

-Y la persona pelirroja?.-dijo Yu.

-?.-no entendían a que se refería uno de los gemelos.

-Oh verdad y Akashi-san?.-dijo Saya al no ver al ex de su amigo.

-Ahora que lo dicen Akashi no ha hablado en todo esto.-dijo Aomine viendo por todos los lados e igual que los demás.

-Él no está!.-gritan todos.

~¤°·~¤°·~(^·^)~·°¤~·°¤~

Cuando todos salieron Akashi sentía que no podía dejar a su querido amado allí así que regresa nuevamente a la habitación pero en silencio para no despertar a Kuroko, al sentarse junta al otro y tomando su mano para entrelazarla pero al instante se pone su brazo como almohada y pone su cabeza en ella para ver como tranquilamente dormía Kuroko hasta el punto que no se da cuenta que él también se duerme con la mano entrelazada a la del peliceleste, estuvieron así por lo menos una hora cuando Kuroko se despierta se iba a rascar sus ojos cuando siente que su mano derecha era sujetada entonces se fija a ver que sucedía pero nunca espero ver lo que él vio a Akashi dormido a su lado.

-Sei.-dijo en susurro.-¿Por qué?.-se preguntaba a si mismo.-Después de tantos años aún me perdonas por mis caprichos, ¿Por qué aún te amo Seijuurou?¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿quisiera saber si aún me amas?, ¿entonces aún soy alguien digno de ti?.-se hacía preguntas a sí mismo en voz baja para no despertar al pelirrojo hasta que sonríe.-Soy un completo idiota.

Al estar tan hundido en sus pensamientos que se le corre unas pequeñas lágrimas pero se las quita rápidamente, al instante vuelve a ver a su acompañante a su lado, se veía tan lindo para Kuroko que no pudo contralándose haciendo que inconscientemente se acercada a Akashi a besarlo en los labios, fue corto pero pudo sentir nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían loco para después volver a mirar por la ventana con una sonrisa estúpidamente feliz hasta que vuelve a dormirse unos minutos. Sin darse cuenta Akashi se despierta minutos después de que Kuroko volviera a dormirse, lo mira durmiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué fue esa sensación qué sentí?.-se tocó los labios, él había sentido que alguien lo besaba un poco familiar, un beso de su amado Tetsuya se lamio los labios tenía un toque de sabor a vainilla algo leve pero por unos segundos quería creer que Tetsuya lo había besado cuando dormía.-Tetsuya quiero volver a estar junto a ti no sabes cuánto te he extrañado todo este tiempo.-dijo en susurro.-¿Quiero saber que sientes por mí ahora? ¿Sí tendré oportunidad de estar contigo como tú novio?.-se hacía miles de preguntas hasta que se acerca a besar esos labios deliciosos para él pero se detiene.-No debería atacar a alguien durmiendo?...Na eso no sería atacar si la persona no lo sabe.-dijo con una sonrisa de malicia dándose un punto para besar a Kuroko en los labios duro unos segundos, después se sienta con una sonrisa.-Aún amo esta sensación, ¿quisiera saber por qué has cambiado Tetsuya?¿ Por qué así sin decirme tu razón? ¿Por qué aceptaste volver conmigo en esa época si te ibas de mi lado? No te entiendo amor.-dijo Akashi un poco dolido pero era verdad quería preguntarles millones de cosas pero no podía se sentía inseguro aunque no se esperaba estar así por él.-Eres el único que me hace que sea alguien normal Tetsuya por favor espero que aún me ames como yo siempre te he amado desde que eramos niños.

Al rato regresan todo el mundo y al entrar Kuroko ya estaba despierto hablando con Akashi de diversas cosas de niños, al ver que eran observados Kuroko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todos lo saludaron y le preguntaron como paso que se desmayo, Izuki le daba sus mejores chistes, Himuro con Murasakibara le trajeron dulces ellos por los dos, todo Shutoku le trajo un peluche de oso tamaño grande, Touou le trajo un libro que todos compraron y era del autor favorito de Kuroko, Razukan les trajo regalos para que se recuperará, Yosen le trajeron dulces de vainilla y Seirin le trajeron algo que el mismo olvido en Seirin una foto donde estaban todos cuando él estaba en primero y habían ganado la Winter cup y lloró de felicidad por las cosas que le daban, a cada uno le agradeció y sus amigos del extranjero se habían ido a un hotel a descansar ya que se fueron directamente hacía el hospital pero los vería después.

Kuroko empezó a comerse los dulces que le regalo Yosen y los disfrutaba también conversaba con todos se divertía. Hasta que pensó que como un juego puede darte tantos amigos y después aquello siguieron con esa unión sin él, él sabía que nada puede cambiarse él lo sabía lo había intentado cuando sucedió lo de Teiko pero eso ya no le importaba era feliz ver lo que sucedió después de haberle ganado a toda la generación de los milagros, se sentía satisfecho por sus logros aunque se pudiera admitir que al principio era doloroso pero supo manejarlo con el tiempo también sabía que su relación con Akashi fue rota y la más dolorosa era que siempre vivió a su lado compartió todo con él y muchas más pero las cosas que él hizo siempre pero siempre su amor por él estuvo intacto y Kuroko lo sabía pero ¿no sabía si podría a volver a estar como antes? ¿Se lo podría permitir él mismo? Tenía muchas preguntas rodeando su cabeza pero sabía que sin hablar no tendría las respuestas que él quería, pero tan hundido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que alguien le hablaba.

-chan...Tetsu-chan!.-grito al fin Takao.

-...Eh?!.-se sobresalto por el susto.-Sí Kazunari-kun?

-Te estaba hablando cuando me di cuenta que no me escuchabas, sabes me preocupaste.-dijo un ofendido Takao.

Kuroko lo ve y después ve que hay un silencio para darse cuenta que todos el mundo lo miraba.-Sólo estaba pensando Kazunari-kun no es nada.

-Y en qué pensabas Tetsu-kun?.-dijo Momoi.

-...-dudo en responder pero quería decirlo y los mira dándoles una sonrisa.-En qué extrañaba estar con todos ustedes chicos.

Todos sonrieron con esas bellas palabras que algunos lloraron porque habían aguantado volver a verlo y allí estaba su amigo peliceleste él que se fue hace dos años atrás diciéndoles que los extrañaba como ellos a él y Kuroko se contagio con ese ambiente que también lloro de felicidad de volver a verles las caras, muchos lloraban abrazando a sus parejas haciendo que Kuroko tuviera curiosidad de saber que sucedió con sus vidas ya que ellos supieron que hizo él en el extranjero pero Kuroko quería saber que habían ellos sin él pero sabía que eso sería darle en la herida que tratando de cerrar.

Pasaron la semana para Kuroko que se le hicieron cortas ya que siempre era acompañado por sus amigos, al salir del hospital con sus padres él se va a la casa con ellos a disfrutar un rato ya que era temprano pero no se espero ir allí...a la casa de Akashi y más si estaba el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de felicidad esperándolo en la entrada.

-Padres que hacemos aquí, me han mentido.-dijo Kuroko mirando a sus queridos padres designado.

-Si bueno hijo los Akashi nos invitaron a almorzar con ellos ya que el padre de Akashi quisiera hablar nuevamente contigo.-hablo Yamato.

-suspira.-Esta bien, pero para la otra díganme la verdad y no me sorprendan.

Al salir del auto Kuroko fue recibido como siempre por sirvientas y mayordomos, él estaba acostumbrado ya que también en la casa de sus padres había, los saluda y es abrazado por su ex novio.

-Buenos días Tetsuya, me alegra que estés mejor.-dijo Akashi.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun y gracias por visitarme.-dijo Kuroko aceptando el abrazo.

-Waaa~ que lindos son.-chillo la madre de Kuroko.

-Tranquila mujer que harás que se sonroja Tetsuya.-dijo el padre de Kuroko.

-Buenos días tíos, mejor entremos mi padre los espera en la sala de estar.-dijo Akashi tomando la mano de Kuroko guiándolo donde su padre.

Kuroko se sentía nervioso no había visto al tío después de haber terminado con Akashi en Teiko, e igual se sentía feliz como estaba con Akashi tomados de la mano como cuando ellos dos se escapaban al ver echo un desastre en sus juegos y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente hasta que llego a la sala,_ "Ahora llegó la hora de soportar las locuras de mi madre y a la vez vergonzosas cosas que hicimos yo y Sei cuando niños y más importante no estar tan cerca de Sei para no decir las cosas que he querido decirle y no sonrojarme cuando me mira fijamente"_, suspira sabia que sería un día de pudo cansancio.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Aparezco con Kagami, Kiyoshi, Midorima y Riko.**_

_**Ai:-Hola mis lectores espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Kagami:-Ai-san usted es muy ruidosa.-dijo un Bakagami.-Oye!**_

_**Riko:-Bakagami cállate de una buena vez y Ai-san porqu me mete en esto?.**_

_**Ai:-Pues no lo se solo lo quise usted no quiere estar aquí Riko-chan¿?**_

_**Riko:-Yo no dicho eso solo tenia la duda pero y teppie?.**_

_**Ai:-También lo queri aquí, y a Kiyoshi-kun no le molesta verdad?**_

_**Kishoyi:-Pues no Ai-chan**_

_**Ai:-Waa que lino es llamándome asi.-salto sobre el.- Podezo te puse con en toda la historia conociendo a Kuro-chan primero!**_

_**Kagami:-Ahora que lo dice por qué Kishoyi-san sabia que Kuroko ya estaba en Japon?.**_

_**Ai:-Lo dire mas adelante Bakagami-chan.-le saco la lengua y se me acerca a atacarme pero soy mas rápida y le hago una cadena de lucha libre.**_

_**Riko:-Ella aprendió de mi.-dijo muy alegre por mi cadena de lucha.**_

_**Kishoyi:-Eso da miedo prefiero no enojar a Ai-chan**_

_**Ai:-Correcto Kishoyi-san pero despidámonos de nuestros lectores.-aparezco después de lastmar a un estúpido Kagami.**_

_**Dijimos los tres(Kagami se desmayo):-Hasta pronto besos y abrazos!.**_

_**Kagami después de reaccionar:-¿Reviews?.-se desploma nuevamente.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Lo siento mucho! Pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela pero tratare de subir mas rápido aunque no prometo nada pero mucha gracias a la gente que sigue el fic e igual que sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz. *3* y sin mas los dejo.**_

**Advertiencias: **-~¤°·~¤°·\(O.o)/·°¤~·°¤~- **Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

_**"**__**Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas.**___

_**Capítulo 8: La visita a la casa de Akashi.**_

Sin esperar más llegaron hasta la sala donde estaba el padre de Akashi que era igual a él y al verlos llegar el hombre se alegra de ver al chico peliceleste.

-Buenos días Yamato, Hana y Tetsuya-kun, me contaron que estuviste en el hospital ¿Ya estás mejor?.-dijo el hombre saludando a sus amigos.

-Buenos días Takeshi.-dijeron Yamato y Hana unísono.

-Buenos días tío Takeshi.-dijo Kuroko.-Y estoy bien sólo me desmaye y a causa de eso me golpe en la cabeza pero no fue muy grave.-explicó.

-Entiendo pero debes de cuidarte Tetsuya-kun.-dijo Takeshi.

-Sí lo entiendo y gracias por su preocupación tío Takeshi.-dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno tienen hambre?.-dijo Takeshi para después llamar a una sirvienta.-Digales a los chefs que ya preparen la comida.-ordenó, la chica asistió para después hacer una reverencia e irse.

-Vaya no has cambiado nada Takeshi.-dijo la mujer.-Pero deberías cambiar ese ceño fruncido.-se burlo.

-No te burles querida que eso jamás pasada.-dijo su esposo sacando una risita y todos se ríen.

-Ha pasado un tiempo que no nos veíamos.-dijo Takeshi.-Y dime Tetsuya-kun como te fue en el extranjero?.

-Oh pues muy bien tío su cultura es muy hermosa si usted quiere ir a Francia y en Alemania es muy bueno para los deportes he hecho muchos amigos y algunos de ellos tienen empresas no muy poderosa en sus países pero yo me hecho cargo de hacer tratos con esas personas ya que nos beneficia a nosotros como a ellos.-contó Kuroko sorprendiendo a los Akashi, los padres de Kuroko ya lo sabían y estaban orgullosos de él.

-Vaya eres todo un empresario Tetsuya-kun tus padres deben estar orgullosos de tus frutos.-dijo Takeshi.-Estás como mi hijo.

-Nosotros ya estábamos orgullosos de Tetsuya aunque nos sorprendió cuando nos contó que ya tenía los contratos de dichas empresas por él mismo.-dijo Yamato con felicidad al contarlo.

-Por favor no digan eso, lo hago porque soy el futuro heredero de las empresas Kuroko, ya se las cosas sobre los tratos y tan sólo lo hice.-dijo algo apenado desviando la mirada.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas Tetsuya.-dijo Akashi susurrándole en la oreja haciendo que se sonrojada.-Que lindo.-le soplo en el oído haciendo que se sobresaltada.

-A..Akashi-kun?! Por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso!.-dijo Kuroko tapándose el oído.

-Jajaj los siento, lo siento Tetsuya es que sabes que me gusta molestarte.-dijo Akashi riéndose de la reacción de Tetsuya.

-Que travieso Sei-chan.-dijo Hana riéndose ya que vio esa escenita.

Al pasar el tiempo que no se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que llegó un mayordomo a decirles que la comida estaba lista, todos se pararon y se dirigieron hacía el comedor que estaba en otra habitación, al llegar se sientan a disfrutar la comida hecha por los chef. Akashi se sentó al otro lado de la mesa para ver a su querido Tetsuya y este trataba de no dar contacto visual con el pelirrojo, en todo el almuerzo fue silencioso aunque de vez en cuando hablaban de cosas del trabajo o de cosas triviales hasta que Kuroko al terminar y salir de la mesa para recorrer el lugar por pura curiosidad ya que no había venido en años pero no se esperaba que Akashi lo siguiera.

-Akashi-kun porque me sigues?.-dijo sin dejar de caminar y supo que el pelirrojo se sorprendió.

-Cómo supiste que era yo Tetsuya?.-dijo ya al lado de Kuroko al ser descubierto.

-Use mi ojo emperador.-dice con simpleza.

-Oh... pero no sólo servía en la cancha?.-dijo con un poca curiosidad.

-Nop está muy mejorado que aunque no conozca a la persona puedo saber lo que pasada, es algo complicado pero sirve para muchas cosas como ahora, si te diste cuenta ni siquiera te mire en ningún momento Akashi-kun.-explicó Kuroko.

-Vaya es maravilloso Tetsuya.-felicito a su querido Kuroko.

-G...gracias Akashi-kun pero no es maravilloso como piensas.-dijo un poco nervioso sobre el tema.

-Por qué?.-no entendía porque si era muy bueno para muchas cosas tener un beneficio como ese.

-Es molesto ya que de vez en cuando lo uso inconscientemente y sirve más si conoces más a la persona ya que a veces se lo que piensa en su momento tanto en sus palabras como sus acciones.

-...-no sabía que decir eso lo shockio un poco.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, porque no vamos a la biblioteca quisiera leer un rato.-dijo al fin mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa.

-Está bien sígueme.

Akashi toma a Kuroko del brazo y lo arrastra hacía la biblioteca que estaba en otro piso, al llegar lo suelta y luego Kuroko ve si había algo que le interese aunque todo le interesaba para ser franco al ver que encontraba un libro de su gusto lo toma para irse a sentar en un sofá que había allí pero ve que también Akashi lo iba a acompañar no es que le molestará pero se ponía nervioso ya que se dio cuenta que de vez en cuando el pelirrojo le hacía una mirada hasta que pasa un buen rato de silencio que es roto por Akashi.

-Oye Tetsuya quisiera preguntarte algo.-dijo cortésmente.

-Qué es Akashi-kun?.-dejo de leer su libro para mirarlo.

-Por qué tienes mechones rojos en tu frente?.-dijo sorprendiendo mucho al peliceleste, le había tomado con la guardia baja.

Kuroko se sobresalto por la pregunta pero cierra el libro ya sabiendo en que página se quedo para responderle.-Pues verás en Alemania se me dio la gana de teñirme pero todos no querían porque me vía bien mi cabello celeste pero sí que me tiñera los pelos de frente dando un nuevo toque a mi "supuestamente", a mí no me importaba en realidad se lo en cargue a Mika ya que su familia trabaja en una peluquería muy famosa en Alemania y al verme habían elegido el rojo y no me quedaba mal así que de vez en cuando se iba a el color así que cada dos meses me tiño nuevamente.-explicó Kuroko.

-...-Akashi no sabía que decir está feliz, alegre por ese relato pero decide hablar.-Oh pues te queda bien es del mismo color que el mío Tetsuya.-sonrió con malicia al ver que el otro se sonrojaba levemente solo pensó "_Que lindo es"._

-Pues si pero me queda mal?.-dijo ladeando su cabeza con inocencia.

-No al contrario te vez más hermoso.-dijo con dulzura.

-...Gracias.-después volvió a su libro sin volver a ver al pelirrojo.

-Pensamientos de Kuroko-

-*-*-*-*~(~°·°~)~*-*-*-*-

Ahg! Mi plan no era sonrojarme pero es lo primero que hago maldición, ahora siento mis mejillas calentándose parece que estoy peor que un tomate...porque tenía que hablar de mis mechones rojos en este momento me quisiera que la tierra me tragase o algo así.

No puedo quedarme sólo con Sei en la biblioteca acaso nadie aparecerá en este momento, y me di cuenta que no para de mirarme acaso tengo algo en la cara? …Quisiera que me abrazada y leamos el libro juntos como éramos novio (suspira) quisiera volver a los viejos tiempos pero yo sé que no se puede pero sé que aún lo amo más que nunca...soy un idiota pensando en el pasado.

-Fin del pensamiento-

°·¤°·¤°·¤\(o.O)/¤·°¤·°¤·°

Kuroko trataba de concentrarse en el libro pero se le hacía algo difícil con Akashi cerca de él y más si no paraba de mirarlo pero agradeció que su celular sonada en ese momento ya que sentía muy incomodo con la situación.

-Hola?.-dijo Kuroko.

-_*Tú idiota que no avisas que sales del hospital!.-grito alguien.*_

Kuroko alega el celular por el grito del otro lado, al ver que terminar habla o que dejada de gritarle le responde.-Lo siento Nat sólo fue de repente pero no te enojes no eres nada lindo enojado.-dijo algo apenado.

_-*...-suspira.-Está bien pero quiero una recompensa Tetsuya~.-sonó más animado.*_

-Una recompensa?.-dijo algo pensativo.-Mm...que tal que te invite al cine el fin de semana?.-dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

-_*Sí! Pero sólo?.-dijo muy feliz.*_

-Claro o quieres que vayamos con los demás.

_-*NO! sólo quería asegurarme ya que yo quiero mi cita Tetsuya~.*_

-jajaj tonto entonces el fin de semana vamos al cine y yo te invito, pero estás sólo ahora?-dijo algo extrañado así que decide preguntar.

-_*Eh? No estamos todos pero estábamos preocupados por ti así que te llamé Oye!...Tetsuya a dónde estás ahora?.-dijo otra voz esta vez se notaba que le habían quitaron el celular a Natsuki..*_

-Mika? A bueno estoy en la mansión Akashi de visita.-respondió con mucha simpleza y vio que Akashi aun tenía la vista en él.

-_*En la mansión Akashi!.-se escuchó muchas voces.*_

-Por favor dejen de gritar que me dejarán sordo y sí.-dijo alejando el celular de su oído casi pero casi lo dejan sordo.

_-*Lo siento mucho gatito pero eso sorprendió mucho pensamos que estarías con tus amigos o con tus padres.-dijo Yu.*_

-Yu.-lo nombro tiernamente.-No te preocupes Yu estoy con mis padres...mejor dicho ellos me trajeron para acá.-explico tranquilamente.

_-*Oh entonces te dejamos de molestar gatito.-dijo Yu a punto de corta pero es detenido por la voz de kuroko.*_

-No me molestan Yu, pero hablamos después quisiera hablar contigo Yu si es que puedes?-pregunto algo tímido y porque no Akashi aun lo veía y parecía algo molesto, Kuroko trato de dejar de mirarlo ya que se podría sonrojarse o tal vez el pelirrojo le quitaría el celular para hablar con sus amigos aunque se creía mas la segunda opción ya que eso parecía que iba a ser Akashi.

_-*Eh pues claro llámame cuando termines si quieres, bueno adiós te quiero.-corta.*_

-Yo igual...oh me cortó.-pone un puchero.-y yo que quería decirle que lo quería.-dijo en susurro y viendo hacía la ventana hasta que escucha un "ejem" recuerda que estaba con Akashi.

-Tetsuya ¿Qué querían tus amigos?.-dijo un pelirrojo ofendido ya que fue ignorado y olvidado por su amado.

-Nada sólo preguntaban en donde estaba por que no sabían que hoy era mi alta.-explicó y volvió a su libro tratando de concertarse nuevamente.

-Y hay algo más?.-dijo Akashi alzando una ceja ya que como el sabia y mas si conocía a su Tetsuya había algo más que no le quería decir.

-No que deba saber Akashi-kun.-después se levanta y guarda el libro.-Lo siento si eso te ofende pero es la verdad ahora no me sigas debo hacer una cosa.-y sin más se retira del lugar.

-Tetsuya que ocultas?.-se decía para así mismo.-Pero parece que saldrás el fin de semana con Natsuki que tramaras.

-~¤°·~¤°·\(O.o)/·°¤~·°¤~-

Al cortar sonrojado ya que supo que todos lo oyeron y trataba de no mirarlos por vergüenza que el tenia.

-Q...qué fue e..eso Yu?!.-dijo Natsuki que fue el primero de salir del shock.

-N..nada.-desvio la mirada avergonzado.

-Yey mi hermano le gusta~ Tetsuya~.-dijo Yuri saltando sobre su hermano gemelo.

-Q...qué!.-gritaron todos.

-Tranquilicémonos primero.-Saya al ver que todos se relegan.-Entonces Yu dinos si es verdad lo que dijo Yuri.

-S..sí.-dijo bajito.-De hecho es algo confuso pero si lo quiero mucho.

-Yu que lindo.-dijo Riki.-No esperaba que te gustará Tetsuya.

-Bueno quien no sentiría algo por Tetsuya chicos.-dijo Giotto.-Y yo sé que muchos de ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo.

-Si tienes razón en eso Giotto.-dijo Gilbert.-Pero saben que Tetsuya está confundido y aún así se hace el idiota pero trata de olvidarlo.

-Pero piensa en él no sabe si al actual Akashi sienta lo mismo y él es igual está atrapado en el pasado de su vida.-dijo Giotto suspirando.-Que complicado.

-Y..Yuri me estas asfixiando.-dijo Yu ya poniéndose rojo por no respirar.

-Oh lo siento Yu.-se disculpa para soltarlo de su abrazo mortal.-Pero que querrá Tetsuya en hablar contigo?.

-No lo sé.-dijo sincero ni él lo sabia en realidad.

-Yo si lo sé.-dijo Natsuki tranquilamente.-Tal vez se te confiese o no pero si se te hace sentir mejor yo y Tetsuya acordamos que si uno salía con otra persona dejaríamos de actuar como lo hemos hecho este tiempo así que no te incomodes por mi ya que a mí me gusta otra persona.-dijo mirando a alguien pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

-Entonces no te moleste Nat?.-pregunto Yu.

-Nope.-negó.-Así que has feliz a tu gatito.-le gañía el ojo haciendo que se sonrojada el susodicho.

-Y Natsuki nos dirás quien te gusta?. curiosidad Kaoru.

-Es se-cre-to~ Kaoru~.-dijo traviesamente.

-Bueno ahora que hemos resuelto esto quisiera decir algo.-dijo Mika.

-Y que sería Mika.-dijo Saya.

-Adónde están Tsubasa, Naomi y Shigehiro?.

-Ahora que lo dices no los he oído hablar.-dijo un pensativo Riki.

-Ellos se fueron cuando Shige recibió una llamada.-dijo Yuri.

-Y se fueron sin más.-completo Yu.

-Lo que me faltaba.-dijo Saya suspirando resignada.

-~¤°·~¤°·\(O.o)/·°¤~·°¤~-

Ogiwara se va del lugar después de que Yu cortada la llamada con su mejor amigo como también escucho lo ultimo pero no se sorprendido era muy lógico que más de uno de ellos sintiera atracción por su querido amigo ni tampoco ser llamado por Kise que lo necesita y se fue pero es seguido por Tsubasa y Naomi aunque a él no le importaba realmente así que no dijo nada para detenerlos, al llegar a su destino ve a toda la generación de los milagros y estas estaban con sus parejas.

-Hola.-dijo haciendo que los demás le pongan atención.

-Oh has llegado Ogiwara-kun.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Si siento la demora.-dijo apenado.-Espero que no les moleste que trajera a Tsubasa y a Naomi?.-apunto a sus amigos que estaban detrás de él.

-No pero mejor hablemos de tema al cual te hemos llamado.-dijo Aomine.

-Ya sabemos que ustedes conocen al Kuroko de ahora y quisiéramos saber algo.-habló Kagami.

-Yo no tengo problemas en decirles algo de Tetsuya-kun en realidad.-dijo franco Ogiwara.

-Nosotros queremos que sea feliz.-dijo Naomi sonriendo.

-En serio?.-dijo Murasakibara parando de comer sus dulces.-Entonces quedo saber si Kuro-chin aún quiere a Aka-chin?.-dijo directo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Bueno eso ya no lo sabes con exactitud.-dijo Tsubasa rascándose su cabello por el nerviosismo.

-Por qué?.-dijo Kise muy curioso y a la vez porque quería saber la razón de ello como los demás.

-Él ya no nos dice si aun lo ama como antes o tal vez no quiere decirlo por miedo a que el Akashi-san de ahora tenga los mismos sentimientos hacia él.-dijo Naomi pensativa.

-Pero han hablado con él sobre el tema?.-preguntó Midorima.

-Él desvía el tema y tampoco queremos presionarlo.-explicó Ogiwara.-Tetsuya-kun es terco y no sigue lo que alguien le diga si se trata de él, lo conozco mejor que nadie como Akashi lo conoce pero él sabe que es verdad lo va a negar hasta que él mismo lo acepté y mas nadie puede saber lo piensa.

-Vaya esos dos son iguales.-dijo Takao suspirando resignado.-Si lo piensan es verdad no Shin-chan?.

-Sí, aunque Kuroko siempre es difícil saber lo que piensa eso lo hace más complicado si queremos que ellos vuelvan.-dijo Midorima.

-Entonces ustedes quieren que Tetsuya y Akashi vuelvan a estar juntos?.-dijo Tsubasa.-Se ve complicado pero tendría que ser rápido si quieren eso.

-Por qué?.-dijeron todos con curiosidad.

-Yu tal vez este enamorado de Tetsuya y él sólo quiere olvidar lo que sucedió con Akashi-san.-dijo Naomi.-Es por eso que deben hacer algo rápido si quieren lograr su objetivo chicos.

-No importa si se vuelve difícil conozco a Tetsu y sé que él aún quiere a Akashi.-dijo Aomine como si nada.

-Tienes razón Aomine, puede ver una posibilidad en que Tetsuya-kun aún quiera a Akashi.-dijo Ogiwara algo pensativo en sus palabras el sabia que podría haberla pero ese "tal vez" no se sabe, sabe muy bien porque Kuroko se fue y lo entiendo pero tampoco sabe si su amigo quiere volver a lo mismo que antes.-Pero para eso necesitan una ayudita para eso y yo se las daré.-dijo decidido.

-Gracias Shigehiro-kun.-dijo Himuro.

-En serio los ayudadas Shigehiro?.-dijo Tsubasa algo impactado.

-Es en serio quiero que Tetsuya-kun vuelva a ser el de antes, ya que ahora está actuando raro y no sé qué le pasa…a el jamás le ha gustado decir o pedir ayuda cuando algo anda mal y eso me preocupa mucho.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad que le estará pasando?.-dijo Naomi también preocupada.

-~¤°·~¤°·\(O.o)/·°¤~·°¤~-

Kuroko al salir de la biblioteca se va a recorrer el lugar hasta que llega hacía su habitación en donde iba a estar hasta mañana ya que sus padres le habían dicho que iban a estar hasta el otro día ya que querían hablar con el padre de Akashi y él no se iba a negar en absoluto, entonces entra y se acuesta en la cama tratando de relajarse cerrando sus ojos para pensar con el silencio que a él siempre le gusto en toda su vida era algo que jamás quisiera cambiar en realidad era lo único que lo hacía sentir bien, su soledad y silencio le encantaba, sin embargo al conocer a ala generación de los milagros esos sentimientos cambiaron pero aun así nunca perdió su soledad aunque estuviera junto a su pelirrojo sentía que algún día volvería a sentir esa soledad que antes tenía y tenía razón de ellos por eso no quería mentirse así si mismo pero fue un tonto que cayó sin duda sobre su propia soledad y abandono y no le importaba.

Él lo sabía, sabía que iba a estar solo cuando vio que sus amigos se volvían superiores y mejoraban sus habilidades sin el….y sin después del tiempo lo iban abandonando de a poco hasta que esa luz que tenía el de felicidad y alegría junto a ellos iba desapareciendo junto ellos hasta dejarlo solo en la oscuridad total, Kuroko sin duda estaba solo ni siquiera pensó que su amado pelirrojo lo deja pero se equivoco totalmente era su error confiar su pobre corazón a ellos, pero después conoció a Seirin era feliz con ellos aunque estuvo solo un año con ellos pero para él era una eternidad muy bonita sin duda pero todo tiene un inicio y un final, él se fue y lo sabia pero solo escapaba de esas personas que algún día fueron sus amigos aunque volvieron a hacerlo pero su corazón seguía roto por ellos, sin saber porque sintió que estaba equivocado en su decisión de irse así como lo había ello.

Se sintió tan culpable por ello pero ese dolor se fue cuando conoció a Natsuki, Tsubasa, Saya, Giotto, Mika y a Kaoru en Francia se iba totalmente e igual se sintió feliz cuando se reconcilio con su mejor amigo Ogiwara pero aun asi sentía que faltaba algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo en su mente y tal vez era que no se pudo despedir de la gente que le saco mas de una sonrisa a su cara inexpresiva pero trato de olvidarlos a todos ellos y más a su Akashi que lo había lastimado más que todos juntos se sentía tan traicionado, que su primer amor que pensó que estaban juntos por el hilo rojo del destino fuera mas que una fantasía de el mismo, lloro los primeros meses pero el tiempo paso y sus heridas pasaban y se sincretizaban lentamente hasta dejar de doler como antes y sin más se fue a Alemania y era muy feliz al estar con sus nuevos amigos aunque se entristeció al principio cuando dejo a los de Francia pero conoció a Gilbert, Yu y Yuri, Naomi y a Riki. Su vida se volvió tan bella hasta que tenía que volver nuevamente a Japón, pero sentía que todo volvería a como antes, sintió unas punzadas a esas heridas que había tratado de curar pero fue un error de el confiar que iba a olvidarlos fue un idiota si pensaba en ello y ahora de nuevo su corazón estaba roto aunque nunca pudo arreglarlo lo que la generación de los milagros había roto.

Kuroko estaban tan metido en esos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta su celular sonaba haciendo que se sobresaltada y abre sus ojos para después pararse para buscar su celular que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, se da cuenta que estuvo tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ya era tarde, estuvo como 2 horas en ello, ve quien llamaba y sonríe para contestar.

-Hola.

_-*Gatito te he molestado?.-se escuchaba un poco preocupado.*_

-No Yu solo me sorprendí estaba pensando.-le contesto dulcemente

-_*Oh pero ahora estás sólo?-le pregunto feliz.*_

-Sí, para que me llamabas?.-dijo con curiosidad Kuroko.

_-*Por que me dejaste con la curiosidad, mejor dime que querías decirme algo en la mañana y como no me has llamado me preocupe gatito?*_

-jajaj es verdad, pero prefiero decirlo en persona y no por celular Yu, y siento no haberte llamado estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que se me había pasado el tiempo.-se disculpaba Kuroko nunca le gusto preocupar a sus amigos asi que estaba muy apenado.

-_*Ok entendí y no te preocupes pero en que pensabas gatito?.-dijo con curiosidad.*_

-Pues de nada realmente son cosas que yo mismo me pregunto Yu, no es nada de que te preocupes si?.-dice Kuroko mintiendo no quería hablar de ese tema.

-_*….Te creeré pero si necesitas hablar conmigo puedes contar conmigo siempre Tetsuya.*_

-Pero no te enojes Yu y hablamos mañana te parece?.-dijo suspirando de alivio a que no le preguntará sobre que estaba pensando.

-_*Está bien*._

-Entonces te veo mañana…Adiós Yu.

-_*Adiós Tetsuya.*_

-Adiós.-al cortar suspira pesadamente al ver la hora se dio cuenta que se que ya algo tarde.-Siento que todo está saliendo de las manos, como puedo volver a pensar en ellos, acaso soy un idiota que no aprende a la primera…todo están confuso, deberia no hablarles y aun así lo hago, no era por eso que cambia mi personalidad para no seguir hiriéndome como en el pasado…aunque sigo siendo esa persona solo que cambio su apariencia….-se quera pensando hasta que.-Pff…ajajjajjaja.-empieza a reírse y sin darse cuenta también llorar de tristeza e igual que su risa.-jajja…..todo está mal…no debo…está mal…no debo volver a confiar en nadie….debo..debo seguir con mi plan….si. sonríe tristemente.-Debo seguir con el plan.-suspira, se quita sus lagrimas y se va al baño para lavarse la cara y al hacerlo toma un poco de aire para después mirarse en el espejo.-Debo seguir con lo que empecé y hacerme el tonto sobre esto.-y sin mas vuelve a una cara expresiva.-Esto se esta volviendo muy interesante.

Kuroko sale de su habitación para después salir al patio pero se da cuenta que cerca de allí estaba la oficina del padre de Akashi y decide que era mejor ver al tío, y así lo hizo se fue hacia la oficina y abrió las puertas para encontrar a su padre y al tío conversando sobre unos contratos, como siempre nadie noto a Kuroko y este se acerca pero para no asustar a nadie decide tocar la puerta y los dos hombres ven al peliceleste.

-Oh hijo que necesitas?.-dijo primero el padre de Kuroko al verlo.

-Nada realmente padre pero me dio curiosidad de que están haciendo.-dice Kuroko al ver unos papeles sobre el escritorio.-Necesitan ayuda tío?.

-Eh? Pues estamos hablando de unos negocios que hice y Yamato me esta ayudando.-respondio Takeshi.-Pero si quieres puedes ayudarnos pero no te esfuerces acabas de salir del hospital Tetsuya-kun.

-Si tío Takeshi, pero no se preocupe no creo que quiera volver al hospital.-dijo Kuroko, se sienta en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio y Takeshi le da unos cuantos papeles y Kuroko al aceptarlas las deja a su lado para después sacar un cintillo de elástico para ponérselo y dejar descubierta su frente con un pequeña cicatriz.

Los dos hombres mayores ven de vez en cuando a Kuroko ya que estaban muy preocupados pero al verlo, ven que estaba muy concentrado en su labor hasta que después de 30min. Termino su trabajo le entrego todo al padre de Akashi y este al ver como quedaron los resultados se sorprendió un poco, y se da cuenta que el hijo de los Kuroko era muy inteligente como educado como su hijo y sin evitarlo sonríe, el sabia sobre la relación de su hijo con Tetsuya y nuca se opuso al contrario estaba feliz que su hijo fuera feliz pero o único que nunca pudo entender fue porque ellos dos terminaron pero no iba a decir nada era su problema pero aun así esperaba que su hijo volviera a ser feliz junto a Kuroko.

-Gracias Tetsuya-kun por tu ayuda, pero hasta ahora puedes retirarte.-dijo Takeshi y Kuroko asiste con una sonrisa se va dejando a los dos adultos solos nuevamente.-Tu hijo es un buen chico Yamato.

-saca una risita.-Gracias Takeshi yo estoy muy orgulloso de el como mi amado Hana pero quisiera que quitará todo su dolor y dejada de disimular.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Ha que te refieres?.-no lo entendí.

-Él sufre pero solo disimula aunque está bien pero en realidad no lo está pero no lo puedo ayudar no se dejara lo conozco muy bien para saberlo pero no te preocupes.-dijo Yamato viendo a la cara a su amigo pelirrojo.-Esta peor que Seijuurou sabes?, el me conto porque terminaron fue una lástima ellos hacían una bella pareja.

-Entonces tu sabes porque ellos terminaron Yamato?.

-Tetsuya me lo conto a mí y a Hana pero si quieres te lo cuenta pareces que no lo sabes.-dijo y ve que Takeshi asiste y le cuenta todo lo que le conto su hijo.

Mientras ellos dos hablaba Akashi está sentado en su habitación para relajarse un poco jugando Shogi solo pero suena la puerta de su habitación y ve que era Kuroko se sorprendió pero después no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa.

-Tetsuya necesitas algo?.-dijo dejando su juego de lado.

-Are?...me he equivocado de habitación?...oh es Akashi-kun? Acaso estas jugando solo?.-dijo Kuroko al entrar completamente a la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Claro pero si quieres hagamos una partida Tetsuya.-desafio Akashi.-Aun que claro yo ganare como siempre.

-Eso lo veremos Akashi-kun.-dijo Kuroko aceptando el reto.

-Entonces empecemos.-Akashi empieza a ordenar todas las piezas del tablero mientras que Kuroko se sentaba al otro lado para jugar.-Te ves muy bien así Tetsuya.-se refería a como usaba Kuroko el cintillo dejando ver su frente.

-Gracias aunque tú ya me has visto así no? Akashi-kun?.-dijo con ironía.

-Sí pero sigue gustándome como te quera Tetsuya.

-Pues estaba ayudando a tu padre y al mío algo sobre el trabajo, quería desaburrirme.-le explico.

-Mmm..-dijo solamente.

Y ya listo empezaron a jugar el partido y al principio Akashi iba ganando hasta que Kuroko se le adelanto dejándolo atrás que el peliceleste gana y Akashi pide otra jugada y así fue hasta que se hizo tarde y querando empatados deciden dejarlo así y Kuroko se va a su habitación por un rato y a la vez para no dejar de confundirse más sobre sus pensamientos y al llegar gracias a una sirvienta llega al cuarto y se tira sobre la cama y se quedo dormido pero después de un rato despertó.

-Siento que debo arreglar mis sentimientos pero como lo hago si ni siquiera sé lo que siente Sei por mí? ¿Debería decirle porque me fui? O ¿Acaso debo callar mi antiguo ser por mi estupidez?¿Qué debo hacer con este amor roto?.-después de un gran silencio busca en su mochila unas pastillas para al verlas si tratará de decidir si hacerlo o no.-Tal vez sólo una vez…no, no creo que sea el momento de usarla.-después de sonreír con tristeza y guardar las pastillas nuevamente en la mochila para salir ya que le estaban avisando de que tenía que ir al comedor porque la cena estaba lista.

Con pereza Kuroko sale del cuarto y se dirige hacía el comedor aunque sin darse cuenta choca con su madre por andar distraído.

-Pero hijo que te sucede andas distraído.-dijo la mujer ayudando a su hijo a pararse.

-Lo siento mamá pero me acabo de despertar, parece que aún tengo los analgésicos en mi sistema.-dijo Kuroko.

-Oh bueno si quieres después de comer te vas a costar hijo.

-No está bien, no te preocupes.-nego Kuroko.

Los dos se van hacía el comedor tranquilamente y se sientan en los mismos puestos que hace rato, al servirles Kuroko comía lentamente ya que estaba batallando por lo que iba a ser en la noche aunque no estaba muy bien confiado, mientras que Akashi lo miraba y estaba preocupado por su Tetsuya ya que no parecía el mismo después de esa llamada sentía que debía hacer algo pero no sabe qué y sin más se rindió ya que después vio que su Tetsuya estaba más animado haciendo que sonriera feliz al verlo así. Después de comer todos ellos se fueron al living a conversar más de cosas de la vida hasta el punto de que se hace tarde y se van a dormir cada uno a la habitación asignada, Kuroko se va a dormir pero primero decide darse un baño para relajarse.

-Soy un cobarde.-se dijo a si mismo tratando de no llorar.

Mientras que Kuroko se bañaba Akashi estaba leyendo un libro en su cuarto aunque no dejaba de pensar en Kuroko, pero se rinde en concentrarse que se va a afuera a tomar aire y despajar su mente hasta que ve a la madre de Kuroko sentada viendo hacía el cielo parecía que pensaba pero decide hablar con ella y al acercarse ella se percata de él y le sonríe.

-Sei-kun qué haces aquí afuera?.-pregunto la mujer.

-Eso le debería preguntar a usted tía?.-sentándose junto a ella.

-No sé a mí siempre me gusta ver el cielo de noche y a ti?.-dijo Hana volviendo a mirar el cielo nocturno.

-Sólo vengo a despejar mi mente.-respondio Akashi.

-Es por Tetsuya ¿verdad?.-dijo sabiendo lo obvio.

-Sí.-contesto algo bajito

-¿Cuando lo volviste a ver? Yo no lo volví a ver en un año por culpa del trabajo pero aún es él.-dijo la mujer mirando a Akashi.

-Fue un día que estábamos todos conversando en la universidad y a Teppie-san se le había quedado el bento y todos escuchamos una voz familiar hasta que lo vimos no creíamos que ese fuera Tetsuya nos sorprendió a todos.-contó con una sonrisa.-Me alegre mucho al verlo nuevamente pero ver que se expresaba me sorprendí e igual que su personalidad.

-Se ve que cambio pero no lo es, Sei-kun lo que ustedes ven es una parte de lo que siempre quiso que Tetsuya quería que vieran pero te aseguro hijo que él aún es él mismo que tú conociste.

-Eso me alegraría en verdad.-dice algo esperanzado.-Sigo sin entender porque lo hizo como todos en realidad pero si se que nadie pudo olvidarlo todo este tiempo y eso no me lo espere como sabemos que a Tetsuya se le puede olvidar fácilmente.-dijo con una leve tristeza.

-Tienes razón en eso Sei-kun pero sabes porque no lo olvidaron?.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No.

-Pues es muy obvio, esas personas jamás lo pudieron olvidar porque Tetsuya se grabo en sus corazones, ya que para ellos era alguien para recordad…él les enseño algo en su vida tanto que ellos sienten que no lo deben olvidar.-pauso para después reír levemente.-Es como si tuvieran una conexión todos ustedes y lo que me contaste tu, todos ustedes fueron unidos gracias a él ¿no?.

Akashi no lo podía creer las palabras de la madre de Kuroko y tenía razón gracias a Kuroko todos ellos se volvieron muy amigos pero solo porque su pequeño peliceleste lo había abandonado a todos aunque era igual por como Kuroko les había enseñado muchas cosas sin darse cuenta.-….Tiene razón tía.

-jijij si lo se pero quisiera preguntarte algo Sei-kun?.

-Que es tía?.

-¿Aun quieres a mi hijo?.-dijo muy seria.

Akashi sonrió alegremente.-Por supuesto que lo amo, aun en esos años que no lo he visto sigo amándolo tan igual cuando lo veo, jamás lo pude olvidar.

Hana solo pudo sonreir ante esa respuesta.-Eso me alegra mucho saberlo Sei-kun y espero que puedas arreglártelas para volver con mi hijo.

-Eso no lo dure, yo quiero volver con el y si es necesario lo volveré a conquiste.-dijo decidido.

-Lo se…aunque quisiera saber porque mi querido hijo cambio.

-Usted tampoco lo sabe tía?.-dijo sorprendido.

-No, cuando le preguntamos nos dijo que no era el momento de decirlo así que solo lo dejamos pero sabes Sei-kun el está muy herido, está actuando como Ryota-chan.

-Como Ryota? No le entiendo tía?.

-Sabes él se está haciendo el fuerte, actúa como si estuviera bien pero no lo esta y estoy preocupada.-dijo Hana algo triste.-Despues de todo él heredo mi falta de presencia y la cara inexpresiva de su padre.-dijo casi con una risita.-Pero se que es a la vez feliz.

-Tía.-solo la nombro por sorpresa, para después sonreír.-Puede ser cierto tía, yo se cuanto sufrió Tetsuya cuando niño pero él fue feliz a mi lado como al lado de Shigehiro así que no se preocupe yo tengo la fe que él es muy feliz ahora pero…todos se preocupan por él es terco como yo.-se ríe un poco.

-Y tengo la confianza de ello Sei-kun, cuando él se metió a Seirin y cómo sucedieron las cosas, el sonreía cuando me lo contaba y allí supe que él era muy feliz peor a la vez lo veía muy triste.-dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo nocturno.-Solo recuerda que Tetsuya es frágil no solo me refiero a su fisco aunque ya lo es tanto.-se burlo un poquito.-Sino de mente, el se encariña muy rápido y es el primero en salir herido después de todo.-Hana se para después ver por última vez al pelirrojo.-Pero te diré esto él ahora esta mas herido que nunca tanto que solo está usando una máscara para no demostrarlo Sei-kun, esa personalidad que obtuvo ahora es solo por no volver a sufrir más.

Y sin más la mujer se va dejando a un desconsortado Akashi por sus palabras, después se va ya que le estaba dando frio haciendo que se fuera nuevamente hacia su habitación. Mientras con Kuroko, este estaba acostado pero mirando al techo aun pensando en cosas tanto que volvió a llorar quedándose dormido.

-Esto es una locura teniendo en cuenta que sigo haciéndome sufrir, no debería seguir recordando cosas que me hacen sufrir.-penso Kuroko antes de caer dormido y sin más se ríe un poco.-Quisiera ver qué sucede más adelante.-y sin más queda profundamente dormido esperando un nuevo día.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Bueno aquí los dejo por ahora, aunque en verdad siento mucho no subirlo hace rato pero tratare de subirlo mas seguido sin que me quiten el compu, y sin mas que decir me voy bye.**_

_**Takao.-Oye Ai-chan que tienes en la cabeza?**_

_**Ai:-Y porque me preguntas eso Takao-chan?.-dijo sin entender.**_

_**Takao.-Pues estas haciendo sufrir a Tetsu-chan.**_

_**Kagami.-Eso es verdad hasta me hiciste llorar estúpida Ai!.**_

_**Murasakibara.-Pues todos lloramos, Ai-chin es mala.**_

_**Ai.-Etto…pues es secreto pero después Kuro-chan es muy feliz en serio.**_

_**Kagami.-No se si creerte Ai, pero haces que la gente se confunda acaso Kuroko quiere a Akashi o quiere a uno de sus amigos del extrangejo decide mujer.**_

_**Ai.-es 100% Akakuro Kaga-chan pero no lo se mi imaginación es asi dejame ser.**_

_**Murasakibara.-Ai-chin usted que le hara a Kuro-chin y a Aka-chin?**_

_**Ai.-Pues Mura-chan eso es secreto no quiero revelar adelantos en la historia.**_

_**Takao.-Y que paso con tu otro fic Ai-chan.**_

_**Ai.-Oh eso pues ahora le estoy corrigiendo algunos errores y poniéndole algunos toques que me falta pero solo me queda un extra y vuelvo con la historia Takao-chan. Pero despidámonos de nuestros lectores.**_

_**Todos.-Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Murasakibara.-¿reviews?**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hola! a pasado un tiempo y lo siento mucho por no actualizar pero no he tenido tiempo pero tratare de subir mas seguido, pues voy a dejar que leean, que lo disfruten!_**

**Advertencias: : °·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°**** /Cambio de lugar.**

_**Todo lo relacionado en que está en Francia o Alemania hablan en francés o alemán.**_

**_"__Cursivas "son mensajes o cartas y pensamientos de los personajes._ **

**_( entre paréntesis) son traducciones de idioma_**

**_Capítulo 9: Algunos recuerdos de nostalgia._**

Akashi después de haber hablado con la madre de Tetsuya esas palabras se le había quedado en su mente y no se los podía quitar ya que él sabía de más que la mujer tenía razón en sus palabras pero a la vez estaba algo confundidos por algunas, Akashi no sabía en realidad los sentimientos de Kuroko y si le preguntaba iba a cambiar el tema para no responderle le conocía bastante bien. Aún si sabría la respuesta su querido Tetsuya lo negaría rotundamente pero si sabía algo en todo esto y era que el amaba profundamente a Kuroko aunque allá cambiado se veía que aún estaba su amado haciendo que allá esperanza para volver y lo haría cueste lo que cueste lo iba a enamorar como hace años atrás, sin dura ese chico era para él e inversamente.

Los sentimientos son raros pero nadie puede negarse a aceptarlas como al estar pensando todo el tiempo en esa persona especial para uno y así se sentía Akashi, jamás pudo enamorarse de nadie que no fuera su Tetsuya.

Él iba a luchar por ello aún sin saber que hará lo primero sería ver lo que sucedería el fin de semana y si había escuchado bien iba a al cine con Natsuki, solo faltaba que llegara ese día ya que los iba a seguir.

-Tetsuya.-susurro por leve recuerdo de ellos dos juntos.

-Akashi?.-dijo una persona detrás de él.

Akashi se sorprendió pero lo disimulo muy bien y se da la vuelta, al verlo lo reconoció el era.-Riki?.

-jajaj si soy Riki, hola.-saludo el chico.-Necesito que me ayudes.-pidió.

-Claro eres amigo de Mi Tetsuya ¿Qué necesitas?.

-Estoy perdido.-dijo apenado.-salí a comprar unas cosas y me perdí,...soy malo orientándome en lugares que no conozco.

-...Está bien dime donde te estás querando.-dijo después de haberlo pensado.

Riki le dice la dirección del hotel y Akashi lo lleva a su limosina y lo lleva, ninguno hablo era un silencio muy pesado y más para el mismo Riki al no estar acostumbrado a eso y sin más llegaron los dos se despiden. Riki al subir se encuentras con todos y Kuroko que al parecer los venía a visitar, todos corrieron hacía él hasta se notaba lo preocupados que estaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?!.-grito Tsubasa algo alterado.

-Me perdí al comprar mis videojuegos.-respondió apenado.

-Y porque demoraste tanto?.-dijo Saya.

-Como dije me perdí Saya, todos ustedes saben que tengo mala orientación.

-Sí pero Tetsuya te dibujo como volver.-alego Natsuki.

-Lo perdí.-desvío la mirada.-Lo siento si los preocupe.

-Bueno chicos cálmense.-dijo Giotto.-Lo bueno es que Riki volvió, pero si perdiste el papel ¿Cómo regresaste?.-tenia curiosidad de cómo regreso como todos en realidad.

-Pues me encontré con Akashi.-respondió sorprendiendo a todos.

-Riki, Akashi-kun no te tiro sus tijeras?.-pregunto curioso Kuroko, estaba igual que todos de sorprendido pero al ver que no tenía nada quería decir algo.

-Eh?! No Tetsu, porque lo dices?.-dijo Riki.

-Como les conté Akashi-kun ataca a la gente si no es de su agrado o sólo lo hace por diversión aunque nunca me ha llegado una.-explicó Kuroko.-Si dices que Akashi-kun no te tiro debe haber dicho algo.

-Pues ahora que lo dices al preguntarle si me ayudaría a regresar me dijo que si ya que era amigo de su Tetsuya.-dijo recordando las palabras del pelirrojo.

-...-no dijo nada y salió de la habitación y irse afuera a hacer una llamada.

-_*Hola Tetsuya.-se oía feliz.*_

-Hola Akashi-kun, lo siento te molesto?.

_-*Claro que no Tetsuya al contrario, pero dime que deseas?.*_

-Pues supe que trajiste a Riki al hotel y a salvo...muchas gracias Akashi-kun.-dijo con una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

_-*No es nada Tetsuya, se que son tus amigos y decidí ayudarlo no me lo debes agradecer.*_

-Te equivocas Akashi-kun.-le contradijo.

_-*¿Qué quieres decir?.-se escuchaba algo sorprendido como curioso por aquellas palabras.*_

-se ríe levemente.-Nada, bueno me voy te lo agradezco de nuevo adiós cuídate.-Kuroko iba a cortar la llamada pero la voz de Akashi lo interrumpió.

_-*Espera!.-dijo un alterado.*_

-Que sucede?.-dijo Kuroko un poco asustado ya que lo sobresalto aquel grito.

_-*Mi padre quiere que te quedes una semana en nuestra casa.*_

-...EH?!.-grito Kuroko impactado por ello.

-_*Tetsuya no grites.*_

-ah lo siento Akashi-kun pero porque lo dijo?.

_-*No lo sé sólo me pidió decírtelo, ¿Vendrás verdad?.__*_

-Pues no lo sé, te diré cuando hable con Teppie hasta luego me esperan, adiós Akashi-kun cuídate.

_-*Adiós mi querido Tetsuya.-corta rápidamente.*_

-Sei.-susurro sonrojado Kuroko al escuchar lo último y suspira.-No te ilusiones Tetsuya no caigas de nuevo.-se decía a sí mismo en voz baja y luego volvió a entrar en el departamento a conversar con sus amigos.

~°¤*-¤-¤-\(O.o)/-¤-¤-*¤°~

Mientras en otro lado en Maji bueguer había cuatro personas sentadas comiendo.

-Oigan Aominecchi y Kagamicchi ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-preguntó Kise.

-Eso a ti que te importa Kise.-dijo Aomine comiéndose una hamburguesa.

-Que cruel Aominecchi!.-chillo Kise.

-suspira.-Kise no hay motivo para venir aquí si no fuera porque tenemos hambre.-dijo Kagami dejando de comer sus hamburguesas.-Además este estúpido de Daiki se le dio la gana de jugar un 1 a 1.-dijo algo molesto.

-Pues no te enojes tanto Taiga no es mi culpa que no me puedas ganar.-se burla Aomine.

-Tsk.-chispo Kagami.

-Oye Kise y tu novio?.-pregunta Aomine después de un rato de silencio.

-Ah pues fue a buscar nuestros pedidos Aominecchi, ya debe estar aquí.

-Oye Ryota idiota.-dijo Kasamatsu muy enojado.

-Waa~ Yukio no te enojes.-dijo Kise con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Tsk, ya cállate Ryota y comamos que tengo hambre.-Kasatmatsu se siente y ve a los chicos.-Oh hola Aomine y Kagami.

-Que tal Kasamatsu.-dijo Aomine.

-Hola Kasamatsu-san.-saludo Kagami.-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Pues a Ryota le dio gana de comer aquí y ya que estábamos por aquí venimos y ustedes?.

-Venimos a comer después de un juego de basket.-respondió Kagami.

Los cuatro empezaron a comer y de vez en cuando a hablar hasta que deciden irse ya que terminaron, al salir ven en la otra calle a un chico de cabellos morados y un chico de cabellos negros.

-No son Murasakibaracchi y Himurocchi?.-dijo Kise apuntando a dicha pareja.

-Ah... es verdad es Tatsuya y Murasakibara.-dijo Kagami.

-Los llamare.-dijo Kise para después gritar.-Murasakibaracchi~! Himurocchi~!.

Los nombrados vieron de donde provenía esa voz y al ver que son sus amigos van hacía ellos y los saludan como siempre, al estar todos se van a otro lugar para poder hablar tranquilos y al llegar a su destino que no era un pequeño parque, estuvieron conversando de diversas cosas hasta que ven a alguien conocido corriendo como su vida dependiera de ello y adivinen quien es.

-E..ese no es Kuroko.-dijo Kagami y todos se enfocan en la dirección del pelirrojo y era verdad era Kuroko, pero nadie sabía que hacía allí y se ve que se sienta para poder respirar, Kasamatsu decide preguntarle a Kuroko así que se acerca hacia el peliceleste.

-Tetsu-kun.-lo llamo para que lo viera.

-Oh si es Yukio-san.-dijo sonriéndole para volver a tomar aire.-¿Qué hace aquí Yukio-san?.

-Estoy con los chicos.-apunta a los demás que están detrás de él sorprendiendo a Kuroko.-Y a ti que sucedió Tetsu-kun?.-dijo preocupado.

-Nada de qué preocuparse lo normal,...que me persigan chicas y chicos que se enamoran de mí uno se acostumbra pero es molesto y ahora puedo entender a Kise-kun cuando la gente no lo dejaba tranquilo.-explicó Kuroko sorprendiendo a los presentes.-Estaba en el centro comercial y como no uso mi missdirection gente me seguía.

-Oh pues es obvio eres lindo después de todo Tetsu.-dijo Aomine.

-Gracias Daiki-kun, pero aún así alguien tiene agua que me dé?.

-Yo Kurokocchi.-dijo Kise entregándole una botella de agua que tenía en su mano ya que la acaba de comprar.

-Gracias.-le agradeció para abrirla y tomar el agua, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar el refrescante líquida pero lo tomaba de un modo muy sensual haciendo que ellos se sonrojaran y al tomar una buena cantidad vuelve a mirarlos.-¿Por qué están sus mejillas sonrojadas chicos?

-N..no es nada Kuro-chin.-dijo Murasakibara y después lo levanta.-Kuro-chin es muy lindo~.

-M...Murasakibara-kun?!.-dijo Kuroko sorprendido por el acto del grandote.

-Ne~ Kuro-chin, estás sólo?.

-Eh?... Pues sí los chicos se iban a quedarse en el hotel y yo quería caminar un rato.-explicó Kuroko.

-Pero porque hacías en el centro comercial?.-preguntó Himuro.

-Ah eso pues me gusta la moda y esas cosas y supe que había una nueva ropa en una tienda que me gusta y al ver que llegaron iba a probármelas pero al darme cuenta que había mucha gente mirándome decidí escapar, lo logré hace poco pues ya no hay nadie cerca.-dijo Kuroko después le da una señal a Murasakibara para que lo bajará, el grandote le hizo caso bajándolo nuevamente al piso, se acomodo la ropa como su cabello quitándose su cabellera celeste como algunos mechones rojizos y al estar listo ve al grandote para darle una recompensa, obtuvo una paleta de uva por parte de Kuroko ya que parecía que el peliceleste tenía una bolsa llena de comida impresionando a todos porque no se habían dado cuenta que llevaba aquella bolsa.

-Y esa comida Kurokocchi?.-dijo primero Kise.

-Esto?.-levanto la bolsa y al ver que todos asistían contesto.-No es nada son cosas que compró cuando quiero pensar en cosas como la hacía en Teiko, gracias a Murasakibara-kun quien siempre me daba sus dulces.-dijo con nostalgia.

-Qué?! Cuando fue eso?!.-gritaron todos unísono menos el grandote.

-Oh~ ahora que lo recuerdo es verdad~ yo le daba algunos dulces a Kuro-chin para que no se preocupará~.-dijo Murasakibara.-Yo le regalaba mis dulces a Kuro-chin porque yo lo quiero mucho~~.

-Así es y yo igual te quiero grandote, pero no desviemos el tema como Murasakibara-kun me los daba se me hizo una costumbre.-afirmo Kuroko con una sonrisa.-Y ustedes que hacen aquí si se puede saber?.

-Nada en realidad sólo nos encontramos e íbamos a conversar.-dijo Kasamatsu.

-Así es...Kurokocchi se nos unida?.-dijo Kise con esperanza de hablar con su peliceleste amigo.

-Porque no.-le contesto Kuroko.

-Entonces vamos.-dijo Kagami.

Al transcurrir el tiempo de una hermosa conversación llena de risas, alegrías y una que otra sonrisa de nostalgia hasta que alguien salta sobre Kuroko y este no hace nada para detenerlo.

-Tetsu-chan!.-dijo Takao.

-Hola Kazunari-kun y Midorima-kun.-saludo cortésmente a los dos.

-Midorima, Takao.-saludo Aomine, Kagami y Kasamatsu.

-Midorimacchi, Takaocchi~.-chillo Kise.

-Mido-chin, Takao-chin quieren un dulce.-dijo perezosamente Murasakibara.

-Hola Shintarou y Kazunari.-dijo Himuro.

-Hola.-dijo solamente Midorima.

-Chicos es un gusto verlos pero que hacen aquí?.-dijo Takao soltando a Kuroko.

-Nada nos encontramos todos y empezamos a hablar.-dijo Kuroko.-Y ustedes Shintarou-kun, Kazunari-kun?.

-k..Kuroko deja de llamarme así!.-dijo Midorima algo sonrojado.

-Jajaj lo siento es la costumbre.-se disculpo Kuroko.-Pero te molesta?.

-...no.-después de pensarlo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.-Kuroko tengo que hablar contigo.

Todos se sorprendieron y mas Takao pero Kuroko sólo lo miro para luego asistir y pararse para dirigirse hacia Midorima, este se alejaba de los demás ya que no quería interrupciones con Kuroko, al estar algo alejados de los demás Midorima se volteo a mirar a Kuroko.

-Qué quieres decirme Midorima-kun?.-pregunto primero Kuroko.

-Es fácil, quisiera saber tus razones de su ida Kuroko aunque casi nunca nos lleváramos bien no implica que no me doliera.-dijo serio Midorima sorprendiendo a Kuroko para después ver que este sonreía.

-Vaya has dejado tu ladi tsundere por ahora,... me has sorprendido pero tienes razón hasta yo lo sé pero aún no es el momento de saberlo Shintarou, eso es algo que el destino dirá que lo sepas eres inteligente y lo sabrás sólo con el tiempo.-dijo Kuroko poniendo su cara inexpresiva como dejando los honoríficos cuando algo era muy serio para el.-Sólo te diré que tuve una gran sorpresa cuando supe que ustedes nunca se olvidaron de mí en todos estos años,...tú lo sabes la gente se olvida de mí fácilmente pero aquí nunca ocurrió me alegre pero a la vez sentí la culpa.

-Porque deberíamos olvidarte Kuroko?.-arqueo una ceja.

-risita.-No es obvio Shintarou habría sido fácil para todos olvidarme yo no soy nada.-dice con una gran ironía.

-Pero que dices Kuroko?!.-se sorprendió mucho lo que dijo el peliceleste pero quería decirle algo.- Eso jamás pasaría aunque sucediera eso o que ellos se hayan olvidado de ti no importa si nosotros la antigua generación de los milagros jamás te hubiéramos olvidado eres muy importante para nosotros Kuroko.-dijo Midorima expresándose lo que sintió en ese momento, él no podía creer lo que había dicho Kuroko...era como si no le importará lastimarse con sus propias palabras.

-...-no sabía que decir sus palabras no se le salían _"Esto no me lo esperé para nada, debería confiar en esas palabras?...no, no debería, no volveré a confiar en nadie debo tener eso en mi mente pero sólo debo seguir actuando como siempre" _pensó Kuroko para después suspirar pesadamente y mirar a su amigo peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa.-Vaya Midorima-kun eso fue algo que no esperaba de ti, tienes razón que nunca nos pudimos llevar bien aunque yo intenté mejorar nuestra relación pero aunque se nota que igual me quieres a tú manera y gracias por preocuparte pero aún no es el momento de decir mis secretos.

-Sabes tienes razón nuestra forma de querernos es rara pero no importa lo que digas es inevitable no preocuparse por tus seres queridos ¿no?, aunque siempre me ha molestado no saber qué piensas, sabes eso que todas tus acciones nadie se los puede esperar.

-risita.-Puede ser verdad pero así no sería divertido Midorima-kun?

-Haz vuelta a llamarme como siempre.-dijo Midorima y al ver que la conversación no llegaría a más se la vuelta para después irse con el grupo nuevamente.

-Esto se me está saliendo de las manos.-suspiro Kuroko.-Quisiera no haber vuelto nunca...pero no puedo creer lo que me dijo Midorima-kun...no sé qué haré con todo esto necesito hablar con Ogiwara-kun más tarde o después de la cita con Natsuki…o tal vez hable con Makoto-nii y Shougo-nii.-dijo en voz baja para después poner una sonrisa de malicia.-Pero a la vez todo esto se está volviendo interesante y muy divertido.

Kuroko se sacude su cabeza para olvidarse que no debería actuar así junto a las personas que no les tiene mucha confianza para irse a juntar con los demás y al estar hasta tarde todos sin darse cuenta se despiden todos menos Kasamatsu, Kise, Himuro y Murasakibara.

-Oye Himurocchi crees que esté sucediendo algo con Kurokocchi?.-preguntó Kise después de que ellos se fueran a una cafetería cerca de allí para conversar.

-No lo sé bien Ryota pero no viste que él no quería hablar sólo se comía sus dulces parecía algo ido?-dijo preocupado Himuro.

-Tienes razón Muro-chin pero a Kuro-chin nunca le ha gustado contarnos las cosas que le preocupan.-dijo Murasakibara comiéndose un pastel.

-Lo que dice Murasakibaracchi es verdad esta no es la primera vez que veo a Kurokocchi así pero esta vez es muy diferente.-razono Kise.

-¿Cómo que diferente Ryota?.-le preguntó Kasamatsu.

-Pues no sé cómo explicarlo Yukio pero antiguamente a Kurokocchi le sucedió dos veces en Teiko no Murasakibaracchi?.

-Es verdad~ Kuro-chin se veía ido tanto que en los exámenes le fue más mal que a mi~.-saca una risita de tan sólo recordarlo.

-Oh es verdad también me acuerdo de ello y te acuerdas de como Kurokocchi abofeteó a Aominecchi por tirarle el balón a la cara.-dice Kise con una risa que todos ellos se rieron.

-En serio sucedió eso Ryota?.-dijo Himuro después de que sus risas pararon.

-Si~~ y más fue frente a todos esa vez.

-Oh que inesperado de Tetsu-kun.-dice Kasamatsu.

-Esos fueron unos lindos recuerdos antes de olvidarnos de él.-dice muy triste Kise e igual que Murasakibara era una verdad inevitable de olvidar, el dolor que le causaron todos ellos al pobre de Kuroko al punto de que odiada el deporte que él amaba, Kasamatsu y Himuro se dieron cuenta de aquello y quisieron cambiar el tema.

-Pero no te preocupes Atsushi que al final Tetsuya aún los quiere ¿no? No deberían seguir con ese pasado y sólo recuerden los bellos momentos que tuvieron todos juntos.-dijo Himuro tratando de mejor el ambiente.

-Si Himuro tiene razón no hay nada de que puedan hacer ahora fue un error que tuvieron pero no se arreglo? Piensen que a Tetsu-kun, también fue lindo su tiempo junto a ustedes.-dice Kasamatsu apoyando la idea del pelinegro.

-Nosotros lo sabemos muy bien Yukio.-le respondió Kise y Murasakibara asistió su cabeza como afirmación.

-Entonces?.-dijo Kasamatsu con Himuro.

-Es difícil dejar de pensar en ello aunque pasada el tiempo es algo que nunca podremos olvidar todos nosotros ¿sabes? Al fin y al cabo él perdió contacto con nosotros...era como si la tierra se lo haya tragado.-dijo Kise.

-Y más con Aka-chin, como ustedes saben Aka-chin y Kuro-chin fueron novios pero su ruptura fue el que derramo el vaso para que Kuro-chin se fuera, el podía soporta vernos alejarnos de él pero...él no pudo soportar lo de Aka-chin, era tanto el dolor que le causamos que lo vimos.-dijo Murasakibara dejan su pastel de lado.

-Lo vimos llorar, lloró como si fuera alguien roto por dentro...nosotros...nosotros fuimos quienes rompimos a Kurokocchi, al darnos cuenta de ello ya era muy tarde...él se había ido, ni siquiera supe si el vino a la graduación en Teiko o como si fue a clases después de aquello.-dijo Kise ya poniéndose a llorar por solo recordarlo.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que ya no tendría el cariño o me felicitaba de parte Kuro-chin que me daba cuando lograba hacer algo bien.-dice con una sonrisa nostálgica.-O como nos divertíamos después de las prácticas a comer helados.

-Si también cuando salíamos a festejar a un karaoke por diversión.-dice Kise.-Esos momentos fueron los más bonitos de todo lo que pudimos vivir todos como un equipo antes de ser tan idiotas.

Kasamatsu con Himuro sólo podían escuchar las palabras de esos dos y pudieron saber que ellos se sentían culpables hacía Kuroko pero nadie podía culparlos de nada ya que sabían de más que Kuroko Tetsuya fue muy heridos por ellos aunque el peliceleste les había confiado su cariño y todo lo que él pequeño podía darles a ellos u estos aplastaron todo en tan sólo unos momentos, rompiendo su ser, su espíritu de lucha o de como empezaron a insultarlo e olvidarlo a tal extremo que una persona que amaba tanto el basket lo odiada y dejada sin esfuerzos. Todos los equipos al saber toda la historia que la antigua generación de los milagros les contaron se notaba a kilómetros que ellos están arrepentidos aunque cuando iban a disculparse su pequeño amigo ya no estaba, era algo doloroso pero siguieron adelante pero los recuerdos seguían ahí y no se iban de allí sin importa lo que hicieran.

Kasamatsu sólo puro ver cómo su novio trataba de no llorar pero fue en vano como también estaba el grandote que era consolado por Himuro, al pasar el rato Kise y Murasakibara se calmaron y continuaron con su comida hasta que se van.

°·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°

Los demás al irse se separaron, Midorima, Takao, Aomine y Kagami se fueron juntos y caminaban hacía la estación de trenes para irse a sus casa hasta que Takao rompe el silencio.

-Oye Shin-chan de que hablaste con Tetsu-chan?.

-De nada importante Bakao.-respondió Midorima tratando de evadir la pregunta pero los tres chicos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Midorima sabes que nos importa lo que se traté de Tetsu.-dijo Aomine fijando su vista al peliverde.

-...Es algo entre él y yo nanodayo.-insistió Midorima.

-Eso no te la creo Midorima.-alego Kagami.

-Shin-chan vamos dinos nos preocupa mucho Tetsu-chan.-dice Takao mirando a su novio.

Midorima sólo suspira.-Está bien, no es nada sólo le pregunté porque se había ido.-dijo para después mira su objeto de la suerte de ese día.-Lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que el digiera esas palabras...se veía que se lastimaba sólo con sus propias palabras.

-Que te dijo Midorima?.-exigió Aomine.

-Que se sorprendió que todos lo recordarán y que él era nada no era alguien que nosotros deberíamos recordarlo.

-Qué?! Acaso él es un idiota, no puedo creer que digiera eso!.-grito furioso Kagami.

-Tranquilo Taiga yo estoy igual pero no me sorprende tanto.-dijo Aomine.-Ni para ti Midorima y lo sabes.-viendo al chico peliverde.

-Claro que lo se nanodayo.-le respondió.

-A que se refieren?.-dijo muy confuso Takao y Kagami estaba igual.

-Pues en Teiko Kuroko estuvo ido en dos ocasiones no importa si decías algo él decía unas palabras muy hirientes...como si se hiriera a si mismo nos sorprendió pero él jamás quiso decir que le sucedía.-explicó Midorima.

-Sí... Oye Midorima te acuerdas cuando Tetsu trato de cocinar unas galletas a Akashi.-dijo Aomine con nostalgia.-Al final le quedaron tan mal que se les quemaron y se rindió pero el estúpido de Akashi se los comió igual.

-risita.-Si después Akashi se enfermo pero. Kuroko estuvo con él hasta que se mejoro totalmente.-dijo Midorima.-Oh como paso en el festival y se decidió en una obra de teatro...y se eligió la bella durmiente, Akashi fue el príncipe y Kuroko la bella durmiente.-sonrió tristemente.-Después de aquello ellos dos se convirtieron en novios.

-Si yo tuve que soportar no reírme de Tetsu.

Takao y Kagami sólo los oyeron y vieron que ellos eran felices pero porque tuvieron que separarse eran tan felices, se notaba como cada uno de la generación de los milagros hablaba de su época en Teiko, como les brillaba los ojos al recordarlo y en su voz e les notaba tanta felicidad pero había algo que no les cabía era algo que jamás podrían entender que sucedió con toda felicidad que alguna vez tuvieron todos juntos.

-Pero Shin-chan porque te entristece.-dijo Takao abrazando a su novio.

-No es obvio Bakao todo se termino esos momentos nunca iban a volver, nosotros herimos a Kuroko a tal punto que él se fue y odio el baloncesto por nuestra culpa.-le dijo Midorima.

-Eso es verdad él podía soportar vernos irnos de su lado pero no pudo soportar que Akashi cambiará.-dijo Aomine.-Todo fue tan rápido, Tetsu abandonó el club y después de ello jamás lo volvimos a ver hasta que supimos que estaba en Seirin pero se notaba que él no quería vernos y aún así quiso ganarnos.-dijo con tristeza.

-Eso no lo entiendo muy bien chicos, si a Kuroko pensó en decirnos nada, él era casi fácil de leer si lo empiezas a conocer.-dijo Kagami.

-Eso puede ser cierto Taiga pero aún así nunca te esperas lo que hará o lo que está pensando.-dijo Aomine.-Pero eso es lo bueno cuando conoces a Tetsu, ese aura de misterio que te da ganas de saber de él.

-Bueno no puedo negar eso.-dijo Kagami.

Los cuatros después cambian el tema hasta que llegan a su destino y se despiden, cada uno se fue a su casa que compartía con su pareja. Y llega la noche para todos ya estaban en sus casas, hasta que llego la mañana siguiente. Ya en la mañana Hanamiya y Haizaki se juntaron en el centro comercial para hablar de diversas cosas hasta que en el camino se encontraron con Imayoshi por casualidad.

-Oh hola Haizaki, Hanamiya.-saludo Imayoshi.

-Pero si eres Imayoshi ¿Qué deseas?.-preguntó enojado Haizaki.

-Acaso no puedo venir a pasear libremente por el centro comercial.-dijo Imayoshi.

-Claro que puedes pero no nos molestes.-dijo fastidiado Hanamiya.

-Pero que crueles, aunque mejor me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer.-sin más se va Imayoshi volviendo a dejar solos a Haizaki y Hanamiya.

-Que molesto.-dijo Haizaki después de ver que Imayoshi se fuera.

-Sí, pero volvamos a lo que conversábamos.

-Tienes razón, pero crees que Tetsuya quiera hacer lo que nos dijo?.-preguntó dudoso.

-No lo sé ese mocoso nunca se sabe.-razono Hanamiya.

-Tsk, que problemático es todo esto.-dice Haizaki algo preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-Sí, aunque sólo hay que ver qué sucede...y hablando de nuestro hermanito ahora estará en clases?.-dijo Hanamiya para mirar la hora en su celular y eran 10:15.-Ya está en clases, mejor vamos Shougo antes de que nuestras clases empiecen.

-Está bien pero le enviare un mensaje a Tetsuya a donde nos juntaremos en la hora de almuerzo.-y sin más saca su celular para enviar el mensaje y ir a pagar, al instante se van a la universidad.

**°·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°**

Kuroko hace poco había ido a su clase, pero siente que su celular empieza a vibrar y supo que era un mensaje, primero ve si el profesor los miraba y al no ser así saca silenciosamente su celular para ver el mensaje de Haizaki ni siquiera pudo soportar no sonreír por aquello.

_"Oye Tetsuya idiota te veremos en la cafetería de siempre y no te demores."_

No pudo aguantar no sacar una pequeña risita ante tal mensaje de su hermano pero al ver que el profesor escribía en la pizarra decide responderle el mensaje.

_"Buenos días Shougo-nii~ está bien los veo a allá y mándales saludos a Makoto-nii por mí."_

Y sin más vuelve a poner atención a la clases sin olvidar a sus hermanos que él así llamó al volverlos a ver, Kuroko podía sentirse feliz por ello y nunca pensó en volver a confiar en la gente pero si pudo con Haizaki y Hanamiya y por eso los quería como sus hermanos e igual que ellos lo querían como su pequeño hermanito alegrándolo mucho de tan sólo recordarlo. Y sin darse cuenta Kuroko ve que terminan sus clases tan rápido y se va a juntar con sus hermanos donde siempre se iban a juntar ya que eran de diferentes carreras pero aún así podían juntarse en sus horas de almuerzo o cuando Kuroko tenía horas libres que concedían con uno de ellos, al salir sale rápidamente del lugar para luego llegar al lugar y al estar cerca pudo ver a dos chicos que muy bien conocía a uno de cabellos plateados y otro de pelinegro él no podía evitar sonreír ya que vio que los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, al acercarse lo saludan como siempre para luego sentarse junto a ellos y pedir su comida.

-Y estás bien Tetsuya?.-preguntó Hanamiya.

-Ah? Porque lo dices Makoto-nii.

-Estás algo pensativo dinos que te sucede sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros enano.-alego Haizaki.

Kuroko sólo los mira para cambiar su expresión a una de tristeza.-Yo a ustedes no les puedo mentir ni engañar, estoy muy confundido por lo que está pasando...ya no se qué hacer todo se me está saliendo de las manos.-dijo frustrado.

-Tranquilo Tetsuya no te alteres.-Hanamiya trato de que se tranquilizará.

-No debes alterarte enano así no podrás pensar más detalladamente para solucionar todo esto.-dijo Haizaki.

-Lo sé Shougo-nii pero sabes las cosas que dicen ellos me confunden pero yo sé que si vuelvo a confiar en ellos saldré herido.

-Puede ser que tú no estás muy bien Tetsuya, pero te entendemos así que no te preocupes de eso, sólo ve como esta yendo todo y nosotros sabemos que podrás ver cómo solucionarlo.-dijo Hanamiya.

Kuroko se alegraba mucho por aquellas palabras.-Tienes razón Makoto-nii Shougo-nii, yo podré solucionarlo.-sonrió.-Así que olvidémonos de ello y comamos.

Sin evitarlo más volvieron a comer para después irse nuevamente a la universidad, cambiaron de tema y hablaron de diversas cosas.

**°·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°**

Mientras tanto en otra universidad estaban todos en la cafetería de allí.

-Oigan chicos saben en qué universidad está Kuroko?.-preguntó de repente Kagami sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Porque preguntas de repente eso Kagami.-dijo Kiyoshi algo alterado.

-Bueno yo lo quiero saber también.-dijo Akashi.-Pero si mal recuerdo a Teppie-san sabe donde estudia ya que parece que Makoto y a Shougo dijeron que iban a llegar tarde a su universidad así que ellos tres están en la misma ¿no?.

Kiyoshi se puso nervioso por las palabras de Akashi.-Jajaj si lo siento pero no puedo decirles nada a Tetsuya-kun no le gustaría.

-Y eso, mejor explícate Kiyoshi-san?.-dijo Midorima.

-Bueno a él no le gusta ser visto por ustedes así que nos dijo que no debíamos decir nada de él.

-Quién más sabe?.-preguntó Murasakibara.

-Sólo yo, Makoto, Haizaki y Nijimura-san.-dijo sincero.

-Bueno si no le importará Kiyoshi-san decirnos?.

-Es algo difícil si él lo descubre tal vez sólo los ignore o cambié la universidad eso me dijo.

-Pero nosotros queremos saber algo de él, no puede ser así Kiyoshi.-alego Aomine.

-Lo sé pero esto no fue mi decisión chicos, yo se los daría se los juro pero no puedo.

-Mejor no sigamos que no podremos sacar nada así.-dijo Midorima.

-Pero.-iban a alegar hasta que oyen que suena un celular y era de Kiyoshi.

-Hola.-dijo Kiyoshi.

_-*Hola Teppie~.*_

-Oh Tetsuya-kun ¿Qué sucede?.

_-*Te quería decir que me voy a quedar con Shougo-nii en su casa y con Makoto-nii.*_

-Entonces no vienes a la casa.-concluyo el castaño.

_-*Exacto.*_

-Bueno está bien espero que se diviertan y mándame saludos a mi novio.

_-*Claro~ y tu salúdame a los chicos y espero que no le digas en que universidad estoy Teppie.*_

-Eh? Te diste cuenta rápido Tetsuya-kun.

-_*No soy tan idiota Teppie, pero diles de mi parte que las cosas que hago son mi problema y si quieren saber algo de mí que me lo digan en la cara, bye~.-corta.*_

-Ya lo oyeron.-dijo Kiyoshi al cual le quitaron el celular para ponerlo en alta voz.

-...-nadie hablo ya que procesaban lo que había dicho el peliceleste.

-Chicos?.-pregunta algo preocupado ya que nadie se movía por su shock.

-...Tetsuya es muy inteligente.-dijo Akashi sonriendo macabramente.-Ese es mi Tetsuya.

-Ha cambiado mucho Tetsu.-dijo Aomine.

-Tienes razón Daiki.-dijo Kagami.

-Kuro-chin es peor que Aka-chin.-dijo Murasakibara y vio que todos lo observaba.-Dije algo malo?.

-No Murasakibara sólo fue que eso nos sorprendió.-dijo Midorima.

-Bueno me voy mis clases ya van a empezar y como estoy sólo tengo que cuidar a Nigou.-dice Kiyoshi para pararse e irse.-Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Todos se despiden de Kiyoshi para volver a hablar de diversas cosas como en donde trabajarían o si pudieran hablar con los amigos de Kuroko que le caían muy algunos que otro, mientras que con Kiyoshi antes de entrar llama a alguien.

_-*Hola?.-se escuchaba algo dudoso.*_

-Hola Natsuki ¿Te molesto?.

-_*Claro que no Teppie ¿Para qué me necesitas?.*_

-Sólo quería saber si saben algo de Tetsuya-kun?.

_-*De Tetsuya? No porque? Le sucede algo a mi Tetsuya?!.-se empezaba a alterar.*_

-No, no te preocupes es que hoy se queda con Makoto y Haizaki, y cuando lo hace presiento que le sucede algo así que quería preguntar nada más.

-_* Ha pues no lo sé, sabes cómo es Tetsuya pero no creo que sea algo y si es así yo le pregunto,….. si es eso creo que por eso que cancelo la cita del fin de semana.*_

- Oh no sabía que tendrían una cita pero bueno gracias de todos modos y adiós ya empezaron mis clases.

_-*Adiós y te tendré informado.-corta.*_

Kiyoshi suspira sabía que esto iba a ser difícil para todos, aunque sabía algunas cosas que el pequeño peliceleste le dijo y no era todo lo sabía cómo sabía que su novio y Haizaki si sabían exactamente lo que le sucedía a Kuroko y no quería presionar a nadie pero ya se estaba preocupando sabía que allí había gato en cerrado.

**°·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°**

Natsuki después de cortar la llamada para regresar a donde estaban los demás que lo quedaron mirando muy interrogantes y mas Kaoru que parecía curioso.

-Que sucede?.-preguntó primero Giotto.

-Eh, pues nada Teppie me llamo para preguntarme algo.

-Oh y que era Nat?.-dijo Mika.

-Nada que yo pueda ayudarle así que no sigan preguntando.-dijo Natsuki para volver a sentarse.-Y Gilbert con Tsubasa Dónde están?.

-Ellos se fueron a buscar a Tetsuya.-explicó Yu.

-Aún se fueron hace poco.-Completo Yuri.

-Oh~ Pero me acaba de decir Teppie que Tetsuya no iba a ir a la casa.

-En serio?!.-dijo Saya.

-Si se iba a quedar con sus hermanitos~

-Con un tal Shougo y Makoto?.-dijo Naomi.

-Exacto pero hay que decirles a los chicos ¿no creen?

-Sí yo los llamo.-dice Giotto para después tomar su celular.-Tsubasa.

_-*¿Qué sucede Giotto?.__*_

-Verás Natsuki nos dijo que Tetsuya no iba a la casa hoy.

_-*Oh si ya lo sabía, lo llamamos pero dijo que estaba bien ir a su universidad en su descanso de 30min.*_

-Está bien sólo te avisaba.

_-*Igual gracias por decirnos adiós.*_

-Adiós.-corta.-Bueno ellos ya lo sabían así que no hay que preocuparse.

-Eso es bueno.-dijo Riki.-Ahora que lo sé me voy a verlo debo contarle algo.

-Seguro? No te vas a perder Riki?

-No lo creo ya he ido antes a su universidad así que no se preocupen.-después de aquello se levanta para luego irse de allí.

-Espera yo te acompaño Riki.-dijo Giotto.-Yo igual necesito hablar con él sobre un asunto.

Los demás se quedaron algo desconcertados por la repentina ida de ver a su amigo peliceleste pero no iban a decir algo más y los dejaría irse así ya que no era su asunto, después de ver que Giotto y Riki se fueron volvieron a como estaban antes hasta que escuchan la risita de Saya.

-De qué te ríes Saya?.-preguntó Naomi.

-Es que esto es tan repentino.-dijo tan simple que los demás no la entendían.-Es que...bueno recuerdo cuando Tetsuya se alejaba de nosotros los primeras semanas y no hablaba mucho.

-Si lo recuerdo Tetsuya eran tan inexpresivo como directo con sus palabras.-dijo Natsuki.

-Bueno por lo menos lo ayudamos a que se expresara más no Shigehiro?.-dijo Saya mirando al mejor amigo de Kuroko.

-No te puedo negar eso Saya, pero ahora Tetsuya-kun está actuando raro y me preocupa.-dijo Ogiwara dejando su café a un lado para volver hablar.-Aunque me alegra que quisiera cambiar, y aún así no entiendo porque pensará que ellos...-de repente se calla como si se diera cuenta que no debía hablar de más.

-?.-no entendían muy bien las palabras de Ogiwara.

-Mejor olviden lo que dije chicos.

-Pero que querías decir Shigehiro?.-dijo Saya.

-Nada algo que Tetsuya-kun me dijo pero iba a ser nuestro secreto de los dos así que no les diré.

**°·°~¤°·°~¤°\(O.o)/°¤~°·°¤~°·°**

Gilbert con Tsubasa ya estaban por llegar a la universidad de su pequeño amigo peliceleste, Gilbert ve la hora de su reloj para saber cuánto iban a esperar a su amigo pero después de 5min llegaron Giotto y Riki.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí chicos?.-dijo desconcertado Tsubasa.

-También necesitamos hablar con Tetsuya.-dijo Riki.-Aunque ya viene para acá.

Y entonces los otros tres ven a Riki mirar en una dirección haciendo que todos lo vieran allí acercándose a ellos, Kuroko se había dado cuenta de ello pero no sabía que hacían Giotto y Riki allí aunque no le importaba realmente.

-Chicos?.-dijo Kuroko.

-Tetsuya-kun es tú hora de descanso?.-dijo Tsubasa.

-Si Tsubasa pero para que me querían yo no voy a la casa así que no tengo mucho tiempo hoy.

-Lo sentimos pero necesitamos hablar contigo Tetsu.-dijo Gilbert.

-No se preocupen.-dijo rápidamente Kuroko.-Pero díganme que necesitan de mi chicos?

-suspira.-Tal vez todos nosotros venimos a preguntarte lo mismo pero yo lo diré.-dijo Giotto.-Quisiéramos que nos digas la verdad Tetsuya ¿Por qué huiste de tus amigos?.

Kuroko se sorprendió mucho él pensó que los había engañado pero se equivocó hasta que siente que alguien está detrás de él y el sujeto pone sus manos en los hombros de Kuroko haciendo que se sobresaltada.

-Tetsuya porque ellos están aquí?.-dijo aquella persona.

-S...shougo-nii!.-grito Kuroko por el susto.-No me asustes así.

-Jajajja maldito mocoso eso te mereces por asustarme cuando íbamos en Teiko.-dijo Haizaki después de dejar de reírse.-Bueno y me dirás que hacen ellos aquí Tetsuya?.

-Es que nos pillaron Shougo-nii.-dijo Kuroko viendo lo obvio mirando a los ojos a Haizaki y este lo entendió perfectamente entonces asistió.

-Si tú crees que es correcto haya tú Tetsuya, pero no te preocupes que no te abandonare yo y Makoto.-aborotandole el cabello al más pequeño.-Diles mientras yo voy a buscar al idiota de Makoto que se demora.

-Está bien y gracias Shougo-nii.-le regala una sonrisa al peli plateado y este se va, entonces dirige su mirada a sus amigos.-Primero que nada prometan que no dirán nada a nadie.

-Claro que te lo prometemos.-dijieron unísono.

-Entonces les diré como un resumen y si tengo el tiempo les contaré más detalladamente.-antes de decir algo toma una gran cantidad de aire para luego suspirar y relajarse.-Bueno en verdad me fui de aquí porque no quería ser herido nuevamente por ellos, cuando iba en Teiko ellos me abandonaron y me hicieron sufrir, tanto fue el dolor que jamás pude volver a dar mi confianza como mi cariño a alguien o a cualquiera. Aún si los hubiera perdonado...y lo hice pero el daño que hicieron no se podía arreglar y yo lo sabía pero al miedo a que fuera peor me fui agarrando la oportunidad de la beca que me daban e igual me había prometido cambiar para no volver a lo mismo.-explicó Kuroko algo triste mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente las palabras de su amigo pero se sorprendieron mucho eso no les había contado en lo absoluto.

-P..pero Tetsu porque no nos dijiste?.-dijo Riki.

-Porque en esa época no quería que la historia se repitiera.-le respondió sin expresión alguna.

-No confías en nosotros Tetsuya!.-grito Giotto.

-No sólo es confiar Giotto, si uno lo había dado una oportunidad a esas personas para después jugar contigo a su gusto hasta que te rompen ya no puedes volver a confiar en nadie.-dijo Kuroko.

-Grrr.-gruño Tsubasa.-Esto no puede ser! Esto es mentira Tetsuya, tú nos contaste que eran buenas personas y que los querías y ahora vienes con esto!.

-Lo siento pero yo no quería decir nada y si están enojados conmigo los entiendo pero no digan nada esto no está en mis planes.-dijo muy en serio Kuroko.

-suspira.-Lo sabemos pero yo no estoy enojado sólo estamos algo sorprendidos y heridos.-dijo Riki.

-Si no te preocupes, tienes tus razones por no decirnos Tetsuya.-dijo Gilbert.

-Gracias chicos.-les regalo una sonrisa sincera..-En verdad se los agradezco mucho.

-Mocoso!.-se escucho atrás de Kuroko y este sólo se río.-Apurate.

-Ya voy Makoto-nii!.-le respondió y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.-Me tengo que ir y en verdad lo siento.

Kuroko sin más se fue a juntar con Haizaki y Hanamiya que lo esperaban unos metros de allí, los otros sólo veían como Kuroko se iba desapareciendo de su vista, ninguno dijo algo sólo había un gran silencio pero nadie iba a decir lo que su amigo peliceleste les contó. Y se fueron al hotel nuevamente para juntarse con los demás, todos estaban en su mundo pensando o reflexionando hasta que Tsubasa recordó la conversación con las personas que le hicieron todo esto a Kuroko y lo único que se le vino a la mente a Tsubasa fue.

-_"Y ahora que vas a ser Akashi Seijuurou? Si a Tetsuya ya no puede confiar en tus palabras como lo vas a recuperar? Podrás a hacer que Tetsuya sea feliz?."_- pensaba Tsubasa sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado y a la vez se fue a recostar en su cama para descansar.-_"La tienes difícil Akashi"_-fue lo único que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**hasta aqui les dejo pero no se preocupen que nuestra pareja favorita sera feliz aunque no se note, todo por pasos y veremos como akashi conseguida enamorar a kuroko!**_

_**yo voy caminando por ahi hasta que siento que algo pasa cerca de mi cara asustandome y busco el culpable de aquello y al verlo me sorprendi.**_

_**Ai: Maldicion Aka-chan! casi me matas!.**_

_**Akashi:No te preocupes Ai que no lo iba a ser...tal vez.**_

_**Ai:Eres un idiota! sabes que voy a buscarme a Kuro-chan para que te regañe.-me voy corriendo siendo persiguida por akashi pero yo soy mas rapida y alcanzo a buscar a kuroko que estaba bajo un arbol leyendo.-KURO-CHAN!**_

_**Kuroko:Ai que sucede?.**_

_**Me pongo a llorar (lagrimas de mentiras) sobre kuroko.-A...Aka-chan m..me quizo m...matar Kruo-chan!.**_

_**Kuroko me sacude mi cabello en forma de consuelo es facil engañarlo :P, y despues de unos segundos llega Akashi y lo miro on cara de que logre mi objetivo.**_

_**Kuroko:Akashi-kun eres muy cruel con Ai, no debes tirarle tijeras a la gente cuantas veces te lo he dicho.-le empezo a regañar o esto es muy divertido jijiji.**_

_**Akashi: Pero tet...**_

_**Ai:No te justifiques Aka-chan me has dejado una linea en mi cabello! y a la vez me asusto!.**_

_**Kuroko:Ai por favor calmese y akashi-kun me has desepcionado.**_

_**Akashi esta impactado o la venganza es dulce. pero despues de un largo rato de que Kuro-chan regañara a Aka-chan le dijo que hay que despedirse asi que suspira y asiste.**_

_**Los tres:Hasta la proxima!**_

_**Akashi:De esto me voy a vengar Ai.-susurro.-¿Reviews?**_


End file.
